


시간을 달려서 (Running Through Time) ~ A Yearbook of Chase and Marshall ~

by Private0201



Category: PAW Patrol
Genre: English, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, GFRIEND - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Series, Songfic, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2018-11-30 07:38:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 53,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11459049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Private0201/pseuds/Private0201
Summary: A series that tells the tale of Chase and his friends in an unusual year. There's something different with this year... what would it be?A Paw Patrol series that consisted of short-stories that can be linked with each other. Mainly focused on Chase - Marshall, but there are two chapters specialized for Rocky - Zuma. MM relationship without 15+ content, pure fluff only!Indonesian version:시간을 달려서 (Running Through Time) ~ A Yearbook of Chase and Marshall ~(FINISHED!)





	1. New Year, New Relation (Winter)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [시간을 달려서 (Running Through Time) ~ A Yearbook of Chase and Marshall ~](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11245584) by [PrimatamaNabil (Private0201)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Private0201/pseuds/PrimatamaNabil). 



> This series has 13 chapters + Epilogue, but the English version will have no side-story. This is a translated work from my own work which has the same title. I aim this fic to be a Fluff-Romance fic, so there won't be sexual stuffs around (ew). _Headcanons won't be too far from the actual Canon._
> 
> Reasons why I pick the title " **Siganeul Dallyeoseo** " or " **Running Through Time** ", are: One, this series tells the story of Chase for a whole year, from January to December. He "Runs Through Time" to grow up. Two, because " **Rough** " (international alternative name) song will be used in one of the chapter at this fic! Oh, that song also inspired this fic, anyway.
> 
> There are 7 standalone chapters, and there are 3 linked stories in 7 chapters (2 stories has 2 chapters, 1 story has 3 chapters), so there are 14 chapters. 10 arcs, but each arc MAY link with each other.
> 
> There are several chapter that's based on semi-canon, and some that is inspired from some fics in this page. You guys are my inspiration <3
> 
> This series is a 'Yearbook', so the story will take point from Winter, to Spring, then Summer, after that Autumn, and back to Winter. It will be mentioned at every title.
> 
> Some info about characters (and _headcanons_ ) :  
>  **Chase** is a German Shepherd pup that worked as a Police Dog/Super Spy Dog at Paw Patrol. The very first pup member, he is a worrywart leader for his friends' safety. _He had feelings against Marshall, until he had to confess it one day_.  
>  **Marshall** is a Dalmatian pup that worked as Firefighter/EMT (Emergency Medical Team) dog at Paw Patrol. He is a laugh-lover and a "Happy-Go-Lucky" pup. They call him "Bad Luck Marshall" though. _He was somehow aware about Chase's feeling until he confessed the truth_.  
>  **Rocky** is a Auschwitz-Scottish Terrier mix pup that worked as Technician/Eco Pup at Paw Patrol. He's the calmest and the most creative among his friends, but he is _Aquaphobic_ , which caused it to become a running gag at Paw Patrol. _He never realized Zuma actually liked him until someone told him_.  
>  **Zuma** is a Chocolate Labrador pup that worked as Naval Dog (water-related work) at Paw Patrol. They can say that Zuma is quite hyper-active among the others, and also a laugh-lover like Marshall. He has some speech impediment which caused his R become W (Ryder to Wyder, Rocky to Wocky, break to bweak, etc.) (but this can be adjusted sometimes). _Secretly had feelings to Rocky, and always worried whenever Rocky got splashed by water_.  
>  **Skye** is a Cockapoo dog that worked as an Aviator dog (air-related work) at Paw Patrol. She is the only girl in the original 6, and she always carries positive mood among her friends. _She's an up-to-date person with technologies and lifestyle. That also explains the "GFriend" tag._  
>  **Rubble** is a Bulldog dog (bruh) that worked as the Construction Dog at Paw Patrol. He's the toughest, as he claimed, and the youngest among the others. The most extreme dog and has a big appetite.  
>  **Ryder** is a 10-years old boy who is the leader and also the founder of Paw Patrol. He worked together with the pups and also take care of... his 'adopted' puppies by himself, with the help of Adventure Bay. A quick person, fast-thinker, and also creative. _He supported both of the relationship happened in Paw Patrol_.
> 
> The original Indonesian work was revised by Khikhi_Kiara, thank you so much! The translated work will be updated daily ( I hope).
> 
> And oh, please note that English is not my mother language. Critiques are always welcome!
> 
> Disclaimer at the end of the note.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a brand New Year for Paw Patrol. In the morning of New Year, Paw Patrol already has a new case. And at the same time, someone realized that they put a different feeling for their own team mate. Who would it be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  ~~I just don't understand why I have to add at least one new chapter in order to add this chapter's summary and shit~~  
>  This chapter is based on S1E21 case number 1, **Pups Save a Bat**. This episode showed Chashall's relationship, really really clear (THE WAY THEY APOLOGIZED AND STUFF D'AWW). The intro was semi-canon though, it was meant to be 'introduction' to the characters that will be the star of this fic. This is the first standalone chapter.
> 
> I remember writing this in Indonesian for the very first time. Dude, a very first work of PP Fanfiction in Indonesian language, considering that this fandom is super minor here ;w;  
> Anyway, please leave some critiques if you ever see some mistakes in this fic, starting from spelling, grammar, or even diction. I'd love to hear some!
> 
> Enjoy the very first chapter, "New Year, New Relation"!

“Hoahm…” A yawn can be heard from someone. “Is it morning already?”

A blue dog-house’s door opened. From inside, there was a puppy who just woke up from his sleep. He slept nicely, from what can be seen.

“Morning, world…” He stretched his body, and walked outside from his own house.

It was still a fresh morning. Breezy morning wind, and chirping birds were trying to greet that pup. Sun hadn’t risen that much, but the ray was visible already. This morning is a new morning.

Right, last night was New Year, and everyone in the city joined the party last night. Not excluding them, those great pups that most people know as Paw Patrol.

“It’s still a fresh morning. I better wake the others up.” That German Shepherd walked to a red dog-house. He knocked to that house.

“Marshall, wakey wakey! It’s morning already!” He called while knocking the door.

“Ngh… Chase… I still wanna sleep…” That moaning noise from inside the house made that pup giggled.

“Oh, come on, Marshall! Wake up!” That dog who were called Chase kept on knocking. “Breakfast’s ready!”

But, not the dog from the red house who went out. But the dog from the yellow house did.

“Huh? Breakfast?” A dog who were still wearing blindfold went out from his house and tried to search where’s the breakfast. “Uh, mind if someone turn the lights on?” And maybe he was looking for a light switch.

Chase shook his head. “Rubble, open your blindfolds.” Said Chase.

It took one hit to a green dog house to open that hungry dog’s blindfold. “Yeowch!” Rubble fell over. Chase laughed from distance.

“Hey! Can you not knock the door too hard?!” A deep voice from inside the house that Rubble crashed on surprised that Bulldog.

“Sorry Rocky! Didn’t mean to crash on your house!” Rubble apologized.

A grey dog went out from that dog house.

“Be careful next time, Rubble…” The dog who were called Rocky rubbed his eyes. “It’s morning already? Then we had slept for 5 hours, huh…” Rocky looked to the sun which starting to appear from the east.

“I guess so. But at least we had some nap yesterday, so it shouldn’t be a big problem…” Rubble scratched his head. “Where are the others?”

“Well, I was about to wake them up.” Chase answered. “But, how about if we use the easy, fast way?” He looked at those two dogs.

“Sure, go on.” Rocky pulled an earplug and gave it to Rubble. He also wore one.

“This is gonna be awesome.” Rubble giggled.

“Alright Marshall, if not waking up is your choice…” Chase returned to his house. When he went out, he got his blue bag already.

“Ruff! Megaphone!” He barked, and a megaphone came out from his bag. Both Rocky and Rubble covered their ears.

“WAKE UP!” Chase yelled, and there were two clanking noises.

“AH!” And also two almost-similar yelping noise.

“Chase! What’s your pwoblem, dude!?” A Chocolate Labrador went out from his house.

“Zuma, you okay?” Rubble asked. Rocky tried to hold his laughter and put off his own earplug while Zuma rubbed his head. Rubble also removed his earplug.

“Other than my head, yeah.” Zuma grumbled.

At the other side, a Dalmatian dog who didn’t want to get out earlier finally went out. “Chase!” He growled to Chase.

“Sorry, but you won’t wake up if I don’t do that.” Chase laughed, along with Rocky whose laughter can’t be contained anymore.

“Morning, everyone!” The last dog finally went out from her house. “Thanks for waking me up, Chase!” She smiled.

“Sure, no problem. See, you should’ve followed Skye, Marshall.” Chase joked

“Whatever. I’m still sleepy, Chase…!” Marshall moaned in annoyance.

“What if Ryder calls us in the morning? We gotta be ready, right?” Chase stuck his tongue out.

“Alright then, I’m awake…” Marshall yawned, and shook his head several times.

* * *

“Sounds like it’s noisy already. Everyone’s awake?” A young boy went out from a tall building which is surrounded by the 6 dog-houses.

“Morning, Ryder!” Every single pup greeted that boy.

“Morning, guys. Wait, I will take the dog food. Be right back.” That boy who were called Ryder went in the building. After several moments, he returned with a bag of dog food.

Everyone was ready with their bowl in front of the building. Looks like all of them were really hungry. Ryder immediately poured some of the dog food to everyone’s bowl.

“I heard Chase’s yelling voice.” Ryder looked at Chase.

“Sorry Ryder, I was too lazy to walk around and wake the other three who were still sleeping.” Chase giggled, and both Rocky and Rubble also laughed.

“It’s okay, actually. But the thing I worry was, why did I hear both Zuma and Marshall complaining?” Ryder asked.

“I hit my dog-house’s woof.” Zuma answered.

“Same.” Marshall glanced at Chase.

“But are you guys okay?” Ryder looked at them. They nodded slowly and continued eating their food.

“Alright, I’m gonna have my breakfast. Be ready in case there’s a new mission.” Ryder went into the Lookout.

“Marshall, Zuma, sorry about that.” Chase stopped eating for a while.

“It’s fine, Chase. We understand your good intention. Thanks to you that we were able to inhale some nice air, although with a bit annoyed feeling, hehe.” Marshall nodded to Chase. Zuma also nodded, agreeing with Marshall.

Thump, suddenly Chase stopped. Looking at that smile, Chase felt something wrong. How unusual, he never felt like this before… “What’s going on?” Thought Chase.

Ryder was right, after they finished their food, suddenly their badge rang.

“Paw Patrol, to the Lookout!”

“Ryder’s calling!” Everyone left their bowl of food and immediately ran inside the Lookout to the lift.

Sadly… there’ll be someone who will mess up whenever they try to enter the lift.

“Marshall! Careful with your bowl!” Chase warned.

Too late. He stepped on his own bowl and tripped.

“Ouch!” Marshall crashed to the glass. Again.

Maybe that was his 300th crash as a Paw Patrol member. No one actually counted for that, but it’s always Marshall who will ‘destroy’ the well-prepared line of pups.

“Marshall, you okay?” Chase helped Marshall to get up.

“Well, 300 crashes and it still won’t convince you that I’m okay.” Marshall joked, and everyone else laughed.

“Well, that’s my job as a leader… to keep all of you safe.” Chase also laughed.

“Aw, what a responsible leader.” Skye mocked him, while everyone still laughing.

The lift door closed itself. They went to the observatory. Inside the lift, they changed their clothing to their respective uniforms. After arrived at the observatory, everyone lined up in front of Ryder.

“Paw Patrol, ready for action, Ryder sir!” Said Chase after everyone lined up like usual.

“Thanks for the fast response, pups. Mayor Goodway called me earlier and she said there is a problem at the City Hall.” Ryder turned on the big screen in front of them.

“New Year, New pwoblems. Yup.” Zuma abruptly said, and everyone laughed.

“That’s right, Zuma. Anyway, a bat was spotted right below the city bell. Mayor Goodway can’t ring the bell because of so. I need… Marshall!” Ryder swiped his pup pad. “Carry the pet carrier and try to put the bat safely inside the carrier with your ladder from the fire truck.” Ryder explained.

“I’m ready for ruff ruff rescue!” Marshall stepped forward.

“And also, I need… Chase!” Ryder swiped on his pup pad once more. “In case Marshall failed, use your net to catch the bat.”

“Chase is on the case!” Chase also stepped forward.

“The rest of you please stand by at the Lookout, in case I need you guys. Alright, Paw Patrol is on the roll!” Ryder dismissed the meeting and went downstairs with a pole that leads him to his garage.

Chase and Marshall also headed down from the dog slide. It carried them to the outside and also to their vehicles –which is also their house–.

It sounded impossible, but that’s what Ryder’s creation are. Chase’s house turned into a four-wheeler car with cones inside the car. Marshall’s house transformed into a firetruck with hose and ladder. After they were ready, they headed to City Hall.

* * *

“Ah, thank you Paw Patrol for rushing to here!” Mayor Goodway greeted the three member of Paw Patrol who were ready to do their job.

“You’re welcome, Mayor. May I see where is the bat?” Ryder asked. Mayor Goodway pointed under the bell, and they saw a small bat sleeping underneath the ell. “Oh, so that’s why you can’t ring the bell?” Ryder asked. She nodded slowly.

“It’s also lunch time for Chickaletta, but I can’t wake her up with this condition.” Said Mayor Goodway.

“Alright, Marshall, get your ladder up slowly, and carry this carrier. Be careful.” Ryder handed Marshall a small pet carrier.

“Arf! Ladder up!” Marshall barked, and the truck raised the ladder up to the bell. Marshall bit the handle of the carrier and slowly ascended.

“Be careful, Marshall!” Chase whispered, afraid to woke the bat up.

“What?” Marshall reached the top, and asked to Chase.

“I said, careful!” Chase raised his voice a bit.

“Sorry, Chase! Can’t hear you!” Marshall looked confused.

Chase sighed, and barked. “Ruff! Megaphone!” He pulled his megaphone out from his bag.

“BE CAREFUL, MARSHALL!”

“Eh…” Chase just realized what has he done.

That voice shocked the bat, and flew away after crashed into Marshall who wasn’t ready. He fell over along with the carrier, and unfortunately he got himself stuck inside the carrier.

“The bat escaped!” Ryder pointed at the bat.

“Ruff! Net!” Chase pulled his net out and aimed at the bat. But, not the bat that he caught, but two poor pups got stuck inside the net.

“Well done, Chase.” Chase grumbled and shook his head. “Well done.” He also face-palmed.

“Uh… help?” Begged Marshall, whom was still stuck inside.

“Oops, sorry! I forgot! Wait!” Chase opened the lock and tried to pull Marshall out.

“Ow ow ow! It hurts!” Marshall groaned in pain. It turned out one of his leg was stuck at the carrier’s hole.

“S-sorry! Wait a moment!” Chase stopped pulling Marshall and looked at the stuck leg. He pushed the leg with his snout slowly, and Marshall’s leg was free from that hole. Chase pulled Marshall once again.

“Ah, thank you so much, Chase.” Marshall thanked him.

“Sure. Sorry that I messed up twice, hehe. First, I yelled at you with the megaphone, and now we caught ourselves into this trouble. Ruff, net!” Chase returned his net and laughed nervously.

“Sorry, Ryder. We failed.” Marshall apologized to Ryder who were approaching them.

“It’s alright. You guys tried, at least.” Ryder didn’t care and rubbed both of their heads. “But, Marshall, I heard a pained noise from you. Are you okay?” Ryder looked at Marshall’s leg.

“Ah, it was just my leg that got stuck. Chase pulled me a little bit too rough, but it’s fine. I hope, haha…” Marshall answered. Chase lowered his head, embarrassed.

“Ah, I see, then.” Ryder nodded.

“Now I can ring the bell!” Mayor Goodway pulled her phone out and tapped something. It turned out her phone is the ‘remote control’ of the bell. At the same time, Chickaletta woke up. “Time for your lunch, Chickaletta.” Mayor Goodway pulled a cob of corn from her purse and gave it to Chickaletta.

“Thank you, Ryder. But you guys still have to look up for the bat. For its own safety, obviously.” Mayor Goodway reminded them.

“Sure, we will look for it.” They haven’t got into their vehicle, but suddenly Ryder’s pad rang.

“Eh, hello Katie?” Katie was the one who called Ryder.

“Uh, there’s a bat hanging under our goal post. Mind to come here and escort the bat away?” Katie responded.

“Oh, okay. Thanks for informing, Katie. We will be there soon.” Ryder hung the phone up. “Come on, pups. Lets save the bat!” Ryder jumped onto his ATV.

“Alright!” Chase and Marshall hopped onto their vehicle and went away from the City Hall.

* * *

“This time, slow and steady, Marshall.” Ryder instructed.

“Arf! Ladder up!” Marshall carried the carrier and raised the ladder slowly. After everything is okay, he put the bat inside the carrier and closed it.

“Got it!” Marshall went down from his ladder slowly and jumped from his truck.

But, Chase noticed something’s not right

“Marshall, you sure you are okay?” Chase frowned.

“Wh-why did you think so, Chase?” Marshall asked.

“Ryder, sorry, but… Marshall’s leg, it looked like it’s dislocated from the recent incident.” Chase reported to Ryder.

“Eh?” Ryder looked at Marshall’s leg, and he also noticed something wrong. “Um, sorry, Marshall. Please put the carrier down first. I wanna check your leg.” He asked.

Marshall put the carrier slowly on the ground. Ryder touched Marshall’s leg that was stuck on the carrier moments ago, and he yelled in pain.

“Marshall!” Chase looked so worried.

“Uh huh. Sprained. Sorry, Marshall. You better return to the Lookout now. We almost finished with this case, anyway. I’ll call Skye to finish the rest.” Ryder lifted Marshall and put him back into his truck.

“Aw, but I want to finish the case until it is finished, Ryder!” Marshall moaned in disappointment.

“Marshall, I don’t wanna lecture you, but Ryder is right. You gotta recover back to the Lookout. There’s still a lot of mission that requires your help, and… we can’t work like this, right?” Chase tried to reassure Marshall.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/156919908@N06/35948779251/in/dateposted-public/)

Marshall paused, and tried to think of Chase’s words. After a while, he sighed and nodded.

“Sure, I will return.” Marshall answered. “Chase, I appreciate your worried feelings. Ryder, I want to return to the Lookout.” Marshall asked for permission.

“Okay, go on. I will ask Rocky to take care of you.” Ryder rubbed Marshall head for a while.

Marshall returned to the Lookout. Well, it was kind of disappointing for him that Ryder had to sent him back to the Lookout. But Chase was right. With this condition, it would be impossible to work properly.

“Skye, please head out to the mountains immediately. I want you to look for this small bat’s cave. Rocky, Marshall is on his way home, please take care of him. He sprained his ankle.” Ryder called both Skye and Rocky from his pup pad.

“Eh, Marshall sprained his ankle?” Skye asked.

“Will do, Ryder! I will take care of him.” Rocky didn’t ask too much.

“It’s a long story… but, basically, he got careless and got his leg stuck in the carrier.” Ryder answered.

“Ouch, that sounded bad. I mean, he is a tall pup… anyway, I will look for it, Ryder. This pup is gonna fly!” Skye hung up the communication.

* * *

Long short story, they found the bat cave and returned the small bat to its family. Ensured that everything is done, they returned to the Lookout.

“We’re home!” Skye entered the Lookout first. Ryder and Chase followed from behind.

“Welcome home, guys!” Zuma, who was relaxing at the lounge, welcomed them.

“Where’s Rocky?” Skye sat next to Zuma.

“There, next to the patient.” Zuma joked. He pointed to a bean bag, where Marshall rested himself. Beside the bean bag, Rocky sat and waved to them.

“It’s leisure time for you guys, huh?” Chase asked.

“Yep, you know, Apollo the Super Pup is going to be played soon.” Rubble laughed shortly.

“Ah, Apollo, huh? It won’t hurt to watch it.” Chase took a position to sit. He realized that Marshall was beside him.

“How’s it going, Marshall?” Chase asked.

“Ah, hey, Chase. It’s kind of better, now. Thanks, once again.” Marshall smiled.

“You’re welcome, Marshall. I hope you’ll recover soon. Anyway, sorry for the incident…” Chase apologized.

“No need to think about that, Chase. It’s okay.” Marshall giggled. “Anyway, want some?” He offered Chase some dog snack that Rocky took earlier for Marshall.

“Yep, thanks for the offer.” Chase took some and munched the snakc slowly.

“Anyway, I sensed that you acted weird recently, Chase.” Marshall looked to that Shepherd.

“You mean?” Chase also looked at that Dalmatian.

“It’s… just somehow unusual to see you being so worried and stuffs, about my safety, Chase…” Marshall scratched his head.

Chase almost choked on his snack, but he tried to answer calmly. “Uh, well, if either Rocky, Zuma, Skye, or Rubble had the same thing, I would respond the same way. I would tell Ryder to send you guys back to the Lookout.”

“Ah, you had a point there. Like what you said, “To keep all of you safe”, huh?” Marshall mimicked Chase’s style, which caused Chase to laugh a bit for that.

Chase took another piece of snack from Marshall. “Haha, it’s somehow like that, Marshie.”

“Hah?” Marshall raised his ears.

“I-I mean Marshall! Yeah, it’s like that, Marshall!” Chase coughed a bit and laughed nervously.

That Dalmatian only smiled and shook his head slowly. He focused back to the TV. “Whatever, Chase. Whatever.”

“Phew, that was close.” Chase mumbled, and also focused to the TV once again. Their favorite show was about to start.

 

**_Hmm… it feels like there’s something new among us. But, what could it be?_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chase, careful there, Marshall knows what's up~ xD
> 
> The canon story ended at Marshall's accident. Originally he got no damage at all, but he finished his work at the soccer field though, both canon and head-canon here.
> 
> tbhifeelbadtothinkaboutit;;
> 
> Anyway, the **_Bold and Italic_** sentence at the end of every chapter is some kind of 'final dialogue' from every chapter. It's like Chase's inner voice...
> 
> UPDATED: [Thanks to Alzeaker for illustrating one of the scene!](https://www.facebook.com/zerwolfeAlz/posts/252637458564971) I love it really much <3


	2. Facing Your Fear (Winter-Spring)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone have their own phobia, including Paw Patrol themselves. A certain event forced Chase to face his fear in front of his friends. At the same time, they have to save Alex Porter from his own tree house. Will he be able to overcome it? Can they save Alex?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is an adaptation of the same episode (S1E21), yet the second case, **Pups Save a Toof**. Most of the part are canon until the ending, which is an alternate story.
> 
> 2 chapters are meant to 'introduce' the characters, so we're not really going deep into them, yet. And that's why it's semi-canon. A standalone chapter!
> 
> Not much to be said, enjoy, "Facing Your Fears"!

“Hey, have you guys found it?” Chase asked the others.

“Not yet… but… wait…” Rubble sniffed the ground and started digging.

Chase, Zuma, and Rubble were looking out for their missing toy. A dog’s usual behavior is burying their things under the ground, and in this case, it was their rubber tug toy.

“Ah, I feel like…” Chase also sniffed the ground and dug his way in.

“Found it!” Both of them yelled.

Rubble immediately pulled the toy from his side, and so did Chase. But, whenever Chase pulled the toy, Rubble got ‘sucked’ into the ground, and vice versa.

“Chase, why… whenever… you pulled… I got sucked in…!?” Rubble grunted.

“I… don’t… even know…!” Chase also grunted.

Zuma helped Rubble to pull the toy from his side. Because imbalance of power, Rubble and Zuma successfully pulled the toy out. Chase bounced from the ground and crashed onto Marshall, who was passing by. It turned out they were pulling the same toy from different side.

“Oof!” Marshall grunted.

“Sorry, Marshall!” Chase got up quickly.

“I see that you guys found it already!” Marshall panted excitedly. He knew that their friends were looking for that toy.

“You were pulling our toy since then, Chase!” Rubble laughed.

“You mean, OUR toy!” Chase also laughed and started pulling one side of the toy.

Rubble, aided by Zuma, also pulled the other side. Marshall joined Chase’s side and also started tugging.

But, suddenly…

“ACK!” Chase released his bite, and it made Marshall flew away to Rubble and Zuma’s side. “Ouch…!” Chase grimaced in pain.

“Chase!” The other three got up and approached Chase.

“You okay, dude?” Zuma asked.

“My tooth… it’s getting loose!” Chase showed one of his tooth that’s getting shaky. It seemed that the tugging game made Chase’s tooth loose.

“Oh wow…” Rubble was amazed with it.

“I heawd that if you put youw loose tooth under youw pillow, Tooth Faiwy will give you a gift!” Zuma looked excited with it.

“What’s up, pups?” Ryder, who heard Chase’s yelping, came to the group.

“Chase’s tooth, Ryder. It’s getting loose.” Marshall answered.

“Open your mouth, Chase. Let me see it.” Ryder squatted and looked to Chase.

Chase opened his mouth, and he was right. His tooth was getting loose.

“Okay… that means we have to carry you to the dentist.” Ryder stood up.

Hearing the word ‘dentist’, Chase raised his ears and ran away. They didn’t even realize that Chase escaped.

“Wait, where did he go?” Zuma asked.

“I’m not going to the dentist!” Chase screamed. He already ran away to his dog house.

“Chase! Come on! Your condition might get worse!” They went to Chase’s house. Marshall also took their toy with him.

“My tooth is okay!” Chase was still hiding inside his house.

“It’s okay, Chase. No need to worry about dentist! They will help you, instead.” Ryder tried to convince that pup. But, suddenly his pup pad rang.

“Hello, Ryder here.” Ryder answered the call. “Oh, Mr. Porter. What’s it, sir?”

“Ryder, I need your help. I tried to take Alex to the dentist, but he got… ‘stuck’ on his tree house. Do you think the Paw Patrol can help him?” Mr. Porter answered. He also showed the tree house with some broken ladders beneath it.

“Hmm… we have the same case. We will get there as soon as possible. No job’s too big, no pup’s too small!” Ryder closed the connection and called the pups to assemble at the observatory.

“Paw Patrol, to the Lookout!”

“Ryder needs us!” Everyone responded. Chase went out from his house and ran to the lift immediately.

And, obviously, it’s not your usual Paw Patrol call without Marshall’s messing up.

“Marshall, the toy!” Rubble warned.

How lucky for them that the door managed to hold the other side of the toy. Marshall got pulled for a second, until the door decided to snap the toy away, sending Marshall flying into the lift.

“Uh… can anyone get us out from this chain?” Marshall nervously asked, and everyone else laughed. All of them were tied with that rubber toy.

“Let’s try to remove this…” While they were trying to remove the ties, the lift carried them to the observatory room.

* * *

 

“Paw Patrol, ready for action, Ryder sir!” Chase reported. Because of his loose tooth, Chase sounded funny.

“Hehe. Thanks for the fast response, pups.” Ryder giggled a bit. “Anyway, without further ado…” Ryder turned on the screen.

“We gotta get Alex down from his tree house, because he ‘broke the ladder’. We need to take him to the dentist.” Ryder explained the situation.

“Marshall.” Ryder called. “I need your ladder to get him down.”

“I’m fired up!” Marshall stood forward.

“And maybe… I have to call Chase.” Ryder touched his pup pad. “Can you convince Alex to go to the dentist with you?”

“Chase… is on the case!” Chase also stood forward. But, he sounded weird thanks to his loose tooth. The other five laughed, while Chase blushed in embarrassment.

“Psh, Chase. Alright, Paw Patrol is on the roll!” Ryder dismissed the meeting and prepared himself.

* * *

 

Long short story, they arrived at Mr. Porter’s café.

“Alex is up there.” Mr. Porter pointed to Alex’s tree house.

“Okay. Marshall.” Ryder looked at Marshall.

“Alright! Arf, ladder up!” Marshall backed his truck and raised his ladder to the tree house’s entrance. He opened the door when he reached the entrance.

“Alex! It’s Marshall. Let’s get down!” He greeted Alex.

“Oh, hey Marshall. Sorry, can’t. I’m scared.” Alex sat on the corner.

“Why? Afraid of heights?” Marshall asked.

“No! I’m afraid of the dentist!” Alex slammed the door shut. Marshall looked confused with that response.

“Aww, come on, Alex. There’s no reason to be scared of the dentist! Right, Chase?” Ryder tried to persuade Alex, and also asked Chase... who was busy with his tooth.

“Uh… right. No reason to be scared.” Chase smiled, feeling embarrassed.

“Marshall, get down. I’ll ask him.” Ryder ordered.

“Sure, co-“ Just about when Marshall took a step down, he slipped and fell over. Luckily Ryder caught him.

“Thanks.” Marshall laughed and licked Ryder’s face. Ryder returned Marshall to his truck.

Ryder went up with Marshall’s stair and knocked on the door. “Alex, let’s get down! I will ask Chase to take you to the dentist, with the sirens and Chase’s car!” Ryder tried to convince him.

“Wow, that sounded interesting!” Alex opened the door for a while, and he closed it again. “I’ll go. But not to the dentist.”

“A little bit afraid, huh?” Ryder asked.

“I’m not a bit scared. I’m a LOT scared.” Alex answered.

“It’s okay, Alex. Everyone’s afraid of something.” Said Ryder.

“Not with Paw Patrol, though. You guys are afraid of nothing.” Alex peeked from the door. Hearing that sentence, Ryder had an idea.

“If I can show that these pups do have something they are afraid of, and they can face their own fear, will you go?” Ryder asked.

“Possibly… it depends.” Alex answered. Ryder went down from the stair and opened his pup pad.

“I need all paws on deck, now.”

* * *

 

“Maybe you guys were asking why I gather you all here. But I need your help to get Alex down.” After every single pup gathered, Ryder started explaining his plan.

“How?” Skye asked.

“You guys have to show that you all are scared of something, and you have to not be afraid of it. I hope that will work. So, who wants to go first?” Said Ryder

Nobody responded. They only looked at each other, confused. No one dared themselves to go first.

“Ah, come on. No one? Alright, I’ll go first.” Ryder sighed, and faced the tree. “Alex, maybe you know me as someone who is really brave. Right, with the Paw Patrol, I do scary stuffs, like hanging from Skye’s helicopter, or climb icy cliffs. But you know what really gives me nightmares, that I wish that I never asked this?” Ryder explained.

“What is it, Ryder?” Rocky asked.

“…Mr. Porter, can I have some Brussels sprouts, please?” Ryder looked disgusted when he asked for it.

“One Brussels sprouts, coming right up!” Mr. Porter entered his café. After a while, he returned with some Brussels sprouts.

“Uh, thanks, I guess. I’m so gonna regret this.” Ryder took one and covered his nose. “I’m going to eat this.” Ryder also covered his eyes and ate the sprout in one bite.

Chase lowered his ears. He was afraid to see what will happen to his owner.

“Ugh!” Ryder almost puked, but he immediately swallowed the sprout. “See! I told you that –burp! Yuck…– it’ll be okay!” Ryder coughed a bit.

“Wow… still not convinced, though.” Alex laughed a bit.

“Yeah, you’re right. But, the thing is, even though it looked scary, I am still okay! Now, since I’m done, let’s start with the pups. How about… Rocky?” Ryder pointed at that gray pup.

“Oh dear.” Rocky took a deep breath.

“What are you mostly afraid of?” Ryder asked.

“Uh… water… Marshall, please?” Rocky asked to Marshall.

“Arf! Water cannon!” Marshall pulled his water cannon from his backpack. “Ready, Rocky?” Marshall aimed at him.

“Ready!” Rocky covered his eyes.

Chase saw something unusual from Zuma’s face. It looked like he’s… worried.

“Here goes. Arf! Water!” Marshall shot the water from his hose.

“Ah! Wet! Wet!” Rocky yelped. Marshall turned off the stream.

“Awe you okay, Wocky?” Zuma asked and offered Rocky a cloth to dry himself.

“Ugh… I’m alright, Zuma. Thanks, though.” Rocky splashed the water from his fur and took the cloth Zuma gave to him.

“Ew, wet dog’s smell!” Skye joked, and everyone ran away from Rocky –except Zuma– while laughing.

“Heh… secretly, Zuma…” Chase mumbled and smiled.

“Rocky has _Aquaphobia_ , fear of water.” Ryder explained. “And now, Rubble, with his _Arachnophobia_ , or fear of spider.” Ryder took a small spider with a stick.

“SPIDER!?” Rubble sounded shocked when he heard his name and the word ‘spider’ mentioned in one sentence. He stood in silence when Ryder put the small spider on his nose. “I’m not scared… I’m not scared…!” Rubble repeatedly said those words.

“Alright, that’s enough!” Ryder let Rubble threw the spider away from his nose.

“EW! SPIDER COOTIES!” Rubble rolled on the ground, tried to remove the ‘spider cooties’.

“Didn’t mean to mock, but that’s a little bit too far…” Skye commented.

“Alright, now its Skye and Marshall’s turn.” Ryder looked at them.

“You shouldn’t have commented, Skye.” Marshall squinted his eyes and glanced at Skye.

“So-sorry, pal.” Skye apologized, and faced her owner. “What’s it, Ryder?” She asked.

* * *

 

“Marshall has _Aviophobia_ , fear of heights. Well, to be exact, flying.” Said Ryder, and Marshall, who had been strapped to Skye helicopter’s harness, flew together with Skye.

“And also, Skye has _Ornithophobia_ , fear of birds. Or if I can say, eagle.” He continued

“Be careful you two!” Chase yelled, seeing his two friends started soaring on the sky.

“Th-this is not too bad!” Marshall tried to calm himself down.

They flew higher and higher slowly. But, Skye panicked when there was an eagle whom almost crashed to Skye’s helicopter.

“EAGLE!” Skye did a avoiding maneuver, forgotten that Marshall is still down there.

“SKYE! BE CAREFUL! I’M STILL STRAPPED WITH YOUR HARNESS!” Marshall also screamed panicky, and covered his eyes with his paws while being swung around here and there. Every other pups closed their mouth in shock.

“MARSHALL! SKYE!” Chase, who saw the events with his own eyes, panicked. Even more panic than Ryder, who responded nothing. “I don’t wanna look!” Chase ducked and covered his eyes while burbling some words. Maybe it was some kind of prayer.

“Chase…?” Ryder patted Chase’s back after a while.

Chase stopped mumbling. “Are they down yet?” He still covered his eyes.

“Uh… Chase, I’m here.” Skye’s voice made Chase open his eyes. Both Marshall and Skye landed already, with Marshall ‘hugging’ and ‘kissing’ the ground, glad that he was okay.

“You looked so worried there, Chase.” Ryder laughed a bit.

“B-but hey! I thought that you’d also panic to see that one or some of your pups in danger!” Chase defensed himself.

“Well… actually I understand that they will be okay, but I know what are you feeling, Chase. It’s okay.” Ryder rubbed Chase’s head and faced Alex.

“Marshall, that was too dangerous…” Chase moved closer to that Dalmatian.

“I know. I was thinking that both of us would get hurt, but turns out that we were okay. That eagle was unexpected, yep… but at least we showed Alex that we overcome our fears.” Marshall replied while laughing nervously.

“I was kind of surprised to see that eagle, and that’s why I panicked. Sorry, Marshall. I flew like there’s nothing beneath my copter.” Skye apologized.

“Don’t sweat it.” Marshall nodded.

“I don’t wanna sound like a smarty-pants or something, but next time please be careful… I don’t want bad things happen to Mar- I mean, any of you…” Said Chase. Somehow his tone changed at the end of his sentence.

Marshall noticed that tone change, but decided not to talk about it. It wasn’t the right time to show Chase emotional side.

“Alright, will do. Thanks for worrying us, Chase. I appreciate that.” Skye nodded.

“Sure…”

* * *

 

“You see? Everyone have their own fear. Rocky, Rubble, Skye, Marshall, they faced their own fear and all of them are still okay! So, will you fight your own fear and go to the dentist?” Ryder asked.

“Sure! I mean, if you guys are not scared, then why would I?” Alex went down with Marshall’s ladder, and everyone cheered on him.

“Great! But, Alex, mind if you can do me a favor?” Ryder helped Alex to get down.

“Sure. What would it be?” Alex asked.

“Chase… has the same fear of yours. Can you ask him to go with you?” Ryder whispered.

“Oh, he does?” Alex looked at Chase.

“His tooth was loose this morning, and we gotta take him to the dentist. Sadly, he refused.” Ryder giggled.

“Oh… Alright!” Alex approached Chase. “Chase, let’s go.”

“To?” Chase tilted his head.

“The dentist.” Said Alex.

“Wh-why must the dentist!?” Chase hid behind Marshall. He sounded like someone was chasing him.

“Aw, come on, Chase. Even I can face my fear myself. Why you, as the leader, can’t?” Alex teased Chase, and Marshall laughed at him.

Chase feel ashamed when Marshall laughed. But Alex was right, it was just a small thing. The others can face something worst, why he couldn’t face something that’s easier?

“A…alright. I will go with you, Alex. Come on, I’ll accompany you too.” Chase jumped to his car.

“Nice job, Chase!” The other five cheered. They went to the dentist without much to be said.

* * *

 

“Let’s go, Chase. It’s just the dentist.” They arrived in front of the clinic.

Chase gulped, and took a deep breath.

“Let’s go.” Chase entered the clinic with Alex.

* * *

After a while, they went out from the clinic. Chase’s loose tooth had been detached by the dentist.

“The dentist was super nice! They checked my teeth, and they said that my teeth are okay. They are super healthy! And they also gave me this toothbrush, to keep it healthy.” Alex showed his toothbrush.

“I was afraid that they would harm me, but turned out there was nothing to be scared of. Here’s my loose tooth, they removed it already.” Chase also showed his loose tooth.

“Good job, you two. I’m so proud of you.” Ryder smiled, and everyone cheered.

Chase noticed that Marshall smiled to him. He thought for a second that Marshall was so proud of him, but… maybe it was something else more? He wasn’t sure. He didn’t know what to do if Marshall actually found out that he liked Marshall.

But, it looked like it wasn’t a big problem for now.

* * *

 

“Wow, that’s one big tooth, dude!” Zuma looked at Chase’s tooth which is covered with a small cloth. They had returned to the Lookout, and it was their bed time.

“Chase, mind to stop whistling? You’ve been doing so for hours already!” Rocky groaned, and Chase laughed a bit.

“Sorry! Just love to do it.” Chase grinned.

“Show off!” Skye teased, and everyone else laughed.

“That’s why, have some loose tooth, so you guys can do the same like what did I do!” Chase joked.

“Oh, should we pull the tug toy once again and break all of our teeth, one by one?” Marshall triggered another laughter from the others.

“That sounded like a gweat idea!” Zuma laughed.

“Come on, guys…” Rubble shook his head.

“Anyway, you guys were really brave. I’m kind of proud with all of you.” Chase stopped laughing.

“Ah, right, to be honest I was super scared of that spider. But hey, I gotta live on my ‘Tough Pup’ name!” Rubble scratched his head.

"Pssh, Wubble the Tough Pup.” Zuma snickered. “You awe a weal tough pup.”

“I still remember my wet dog scent. Ew…” Rocky covered his nose.

“Sorry, splashed you too much there.” Marshall apologized.

“No problem. Two years with you guys and I’m getting used to be wet because of all of you. Actually, I’m not scared. I just don’t like the scent.” Rocky shrugged.

“That explains everything.” Skye nodded.

“But, I wonder, why Zuma didn’t show his fear?” Chase asked.

“Ah, eh… I wonder myself.” Zuma only smiled. “Maybe it’s because my feaw can’t be shown when it’s daytime?” He grinned while scratched his head.

“Oh… what is it, actually?” Rocky asked.

“Um… can’t say it…” Zuma muttered.

“It’s okay, we understand. Anyway, time for bed, guys. It’s starting to be late.” Chase patted Zuma’s back.

“Yep, it’s getting late. Ryder won’t like it if we wake up too late.” Marshall looked at the night sky. There were only a crescent moon as the light source.

“Right. Good night, pups.” Rubble stood up and walked to his house.

“Me too. Chase, if possible, please wake us with your usual alarm, okay?” Skye giggled, and walked away.

“No, thanks. I’m not into bumping my head to the roof once more.” Marshall glared at Chase, and Chase laughed nervously.

“Alright, I better get going. See you guys tomorrow morning!” Rocky returned to his house. There was Marshall and Zuma left

“Still can’t forget it, haha. My, sorry.” Chase giggled.

“Whatever. See you, Chase and Zuma.” Marshall walked to his dog house.

“Wait, Zuma. Before you left, mind if I ask something?” Chase grabbed Zuma’s paw.

“What’s it?” Zuma turned his body and faced Chase.

“Well, didn’t mean to corner you or something, but I saw that you offered Rocky a cloth to dry himself up, when the others ran away. Is it exactly what I think about?” Chase asked.

Zuma blushed immediately. “A-ah! It was nothing, sewiously!” Zuma tried to answer calmly. “It’s just the same like how were you feeling when Mawshall got himself in an accident, wight!?” He sweated.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/156919908@N06/36284778065/in/dateposted-public/)

“That’s actually another case, eh… but alright. I understand. Thanks, Zuma.” Chase nodded.

“A-alright. See you tomorrow, Chase!” Zuma dashed away to his dog house and entered the house. Somehow, Chase heard a yelling from inside.

“Whoa, what was that?” Chase giggled. “So, it’s true, huh… sure, good night everyone.” Chase entered his house and closed the door.

 

**_Don’t ask me yet. I’m still too afraid to confess._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh, Zuma got caught red-handed about his feelings (dundunduuuuuun)  
> This episode secretly hints both Chase and Marshall's relationship (at the beginning). The way Marshall joined Chase's side and also the way he 'touched' Chase's back, it's just so cute hehe
> 
> Most of you actually understand that Zuma is _scared of ghost_ , but he will tell it later at the 3rd chapter himself.
> 
> Translating this from Indo to English is not that easy sometimes, ugh. I remember when I wrote the whole thing in 14 days streak. Dude, that was tiring AF
> 
> BUT WORTH IT EHE
> 
> Another illustration well done by [Alzeaker](https://www.facebook.com/zerwolfeAlz/?fref=ts)!


	3. Truth or Dare? (Winter-Spring)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trouble at Ryder's hometown caused Ryder has to leave Paw Patrol for several days. Well, things went okay since there were no job to be done for the pups...
> 
> ...until someone suggested to play Truth or Dare.
> 
> A truth that will unveils everything. Will they be able to say it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once I read a Paw Patrol fan-fic titled the same (Truth Or Dare) at FFN (if i'm not mistaken) and also saw some comics that's based on the fic, and I had an idea to create this as 'a way to confess someone's feeling'.
> 
> But my oh my, Nabil is not a creative person orz
> 
> Standalone chapter, and that conflict of Ryder is a self-made idea hehe
> 
> "Truth or Dare", whichever you pick will change your life!

“Hello?” That boy answered his phone that rang.

“Oh?” He looked worried all in a sudden. It sounded like there was a problem

“…alright, I understand. I will come as soon as possible. Them? Don’t worry about them. They are smart enough to get their own food, and I can control the Lookout from far in case there are new missions.” He walked to the balcony

“Seriously. Chase will lead the team for me. Mom knows that he’s a trustworthy pup, right?” He saw all of his pups playing at the field.

“Well, I got to admit I’ll miss them, obviously. But, if this case requires me to not take them with me, then it’s fine.” Ryder sighed.

“Sure. I will prepare first, and tell them about this. Please take care of dad. Love you.” Ryder hung up the phone. “Not another dad problem again…” he switched his pup pad and touched a button.

* * *

 

“Paw Patrol, to the Lookout!”

“Hey, Ryder needs us!” Chase stopped their game.

“Hah?” Marshall asked. Unfortunately, the game stopped when Rocky kicked the ball to Marshall, and it hit his head.

“Whoops, sorry Marshall!” Rocky apologized. “Anyway, let’s go! Ryder is waiting for us!” They ran away to the Lookout, leaving poor Marshall.

“Hey! Wait for me!” Marshall, still dizzy, tried to chase his friends.

Right in front of the entrance, Marshall couldn’t control his steps and fell over right in front of the lift.

“Let me help you, buddy.” Chase sighed and pulled Marshall into the lift.

“Thanks. I’m not mad against Rocky, but I’m really dizzy right now.” Marshall ducked and covered his head.

“Sometimes I feel sad to see that ouw Medic requiwes mowe medical attention than the othews.” Zuma chuckled, and everyone laughed.

“Ironic, indeed.” Marshall replied, and they went to the observatory.

* * *

 

“Oh, by the way, don’t change your clothing into your uniform. Just head to me like usual.” Suddenly their pup tag voiced.

“Seems like not an emergency…” Said Rubble.

“Right. Usually… there’s something else. Wonder what would it be.” Chase looked at the ceiling.

“Is there another new member?” Skye asked.

“Come on, this Lookout won’t fit for 7 pups or more. Even Tracker and Everest have to live with Carlos and Jake.” Rocky rolled his eyes.

“Well, yeah…” Skye nodded. They arrived at the observatory.

“Uh, what’s with Marshall?” Ryder, who saw them arrived, asked when he saw Marshall lowered his head and laid down.

“He got bonked by a ball earlier. Rocky, Rubble, help me out.” Chase tried to carry Marshall on his back. Rocky and Rubble helped Chase, and Marshall didn’t seem to mind at all.

“Alright then.” Ryder let them. They put Marshall next to Zuma.

“Anyway, what’s wrong, Wyder?” Zuma asked, when everyone lined up in front of their leader.

“I… have to go abroad, to my hometown. My parents have a trouble right now, and I gotta help.” Ryder explained. “I can’t take you guys with me. Maybe it will take 3 days, so please take care of the Lookout. Chase, I put the leadership on you for those 3 days.” He continued.

“Eh? You gotta go?” Skye asked.

“Yep. Something happened, and I can’t take you guys.” Ryder shook his head.

“Aw… it’s fine, then. We’re hoping the best for your family, Ryder. And yes, I will take care of Paw Patrol until you returned.” Chase answered.

“Thanks, Chase. I know I can trust you. And for the others, whenever there are new case, I will call you guys to the Lookout and explain the whole situation from far away. Chase will lead the mission after I finished my explanation.” Ryder ended that meeting. “I trust it to you guys, okay?”

“Will do, Ryder!” Everyone answered in unison.

“Great, you guys are good pups. Continue whatever you guys did, I will prepare for myself. Session dismissed.” Ryder walked to the pole and slid down to his room

“Thank you.” Chase patted Marshall’s back. “Marshall, wake up. It’s over.”

Marshall raised his head and looked around. “Ugh…” He still looked dizzy, but it was better than some moment ago. “Alright, let’s go pups…” Marshall walked to the lift and followed with the others.

* * *

 

It’s been two days since Ryder left the Paw Patrol, but there were no mission at all. It felt like everyone know that Ryder left Adventure Bay for a while and didn’t want to annoy the pups.

“It’s the second day, still there’s no mission yet!” Rubble complained and laid his body at the lounge.

“Weird, why Adventure Bay seemed empty for these two days?” Rocky also complained, and laid next to Rubble.

“It seemed like Ryder put a status on his social media, and everyone knew about Ryder’s departure from Adventure Bay, so they don’t wanna bug us out.” Skye joked sarcastically.

“What? Social media?” Chase tilted his head, confused.

“Sarcasm.” Skye stuck her tongue out.

“Well, yeah. Maybe.” Chase scratched his ears. Marshall and Zuma were playing _Pup Pup Boogie_ , but suddenly they turned it off.

“DUDE, THIS IS BOWING!” Zuma screamed and laid his body on the mat, which caused everyone looked at him.

“You alright, Zuma?” Rubble raised one of his eyebrow.

“Other than bowed, yep.” Zuma joined them.

“And it’s a really hot day today. I’m not planning to become a melting _pupsicle_ today.” Marshall joked, and no one can hold their laughter.

“Right. It’s really visible from the door that it is toooo hot out there. Maybe we’d melt already before reaching the pool.” Chase looked at the Lookout’s door.

“No, Chase. The pool dried out.” Skye laughed.

“Skye’s right. Dear god help us.” Rubble shook his head.

“Hmm…” Everyone gathered and trying to think what activity they can do.

“…ever heard of _Truth or Dare_?” Marshall suddenly suggested.

“Eh? _ToD_? I’ve heawd of it once. I wonder how’s the game, though.” Zuma looked excited.

“That sounds like a good idea, Marshall. I’m in!” Skye yipped and approached Marshall, along with Zuma.

“It sounded like an okay idea. Well, I haven’t know the game, but maybe that sounded like a great game.” Rubble also joined them.

“But… don’t you think we need a bottle to play that game? We don’t have it.” Chase asked.

“That’s an easy problem! Wait here.” Rocky ran to the outside. After a while, he returned with a glass bottle on his pincers.

“Why trash it when you can stash it?” Rocky grinned. “But, uh, I’m not into going out once again. Let’s just use this, okay?” He panted, suffering from the heat.

“Alright, let Rocky be the only victim of today’s hot weather.” Chase joked. Everyone laughed once again.

“My, that’s harsh, Chase.” Rocky smiled and shook his head.

* * *

 

“Alright, sit down around this bottle.” Chase guided his friends. Chase sat between Marshall and Rocky, and Rubble sat between Skye and Zuma.

“So, who’s first?” Rocky asked.

“Let Chase spin the bottle first.” Skye suggested.

“Wight, let him do the fiwst spin.” Zuma agreed.

“Alright then, if that’s what you asked…” Chase held the bottle. “Ready?”

“Ready.” Everyone nodded.

Chase spun the bottle as hard as he can, and the bottle mouth pointed on Rubble.

“Me?” Rubble pointed himself.

“Yep. So, the mechanism of this game is, you pick either you want to answer a truth, or do a dare. Don’t worry, we won’t force each other to do self-harm.” Chase explained.

“Ah, I see… anyway, it sounded like Dare was meant for this tough pup.” Rubble giggled.

“If that’s what you want, alright. Hmm… I was about to ask Rocky to get out and take something to help your dare, but I don’t want him to get burned once again…” Chase thought for a while.

“Are you trying to turn me into hotdog?” Rocky glanced at that Shepherd.

“Without mustawd and ketchup, I doubt he would, Wocky.” Zuma laughed, also with the others.

“Oh god, why did you think of that?” Chase laughed. “Anyway, try to take some snacks from the snack machine, and do tricks with it, like, juggle them.” Chase pointed to the snack machine located at the lounge.

“Was thinking you’d ask me to do tricks on my board, Chase.” Rubble stood up and picked several pup treats.

“At least there’s no spider here.” Chase said sarcastically.

“NOPE.” Rubble glared at Chase. If looks could kill, Chase would have been taken to the hospital now.

“Alright, sorry.” Chase laughed nervously, and the rest shook their head.

“Ready. Let’s see if I can do that trick at the circus…” Rubble threw one of the treat, and he threw the other one simultaneously. He juggled the treat like a pro.

“Wow! That’s awesome, Rubble!” Marshall was amazed.

“I’m not done yet!” Rubble still juggled, and threw every single treat to the air. He ate all of the flying treats one by one.

Everyone applauded Rubble, and Rubble bowed down. “That’s awesome!” Mostly they said that.

“Thanks! That wasn’t that bad, heh…” Rubble sat down.

“Time for you to spin it, Rubble.” Chase offered the bottle to him. Rubble spun the bottle.

“Zuma, truth or dare?” Rubble immediately asked when the bottle pointed that Chocolate Lab.

“Ah… hmm, maybe twuth won’t huwt that much.” Zuma answered.

“About what we talked about several days ago, about our phobia.” Said Rubble. “What’s your actual phobia?”

Zuma went silence for a moment and looked at his friends. “Uh…” He looked nervous.

“It’s alright, Zuma. Just answer it, we won’t hurt you.” Skye tried to calm him down.

“I don’t scare Rubble with his phobia. Maybe if he saw one accidentally, then that’s another story.” Said Chase.

“Shut up.” Rubble squinted his eyes.

“Sorry, haha.” Chase laughed.

“Well… I… actually… have… _Phasmophobia_ …” Zuma answered. “Feaw of ghosts.”

“Oh?” Rocky raised his eyebrow.

“Yeah, afwaid of ghosts. I know that they won’t huwt me, but I’m scawed of them…” Zuma lowered his ears, embarrassed.

“Ah, that reminds me, once I scared Zuma with a ghost miniature on _Halloween_! Now I get it…” Chase reminded of the past.

“And also, when we had to save Captain Turbot’s ‘haunted’ ship, Zuma hid behind me when we were on the ship.” Marshall also added.

“Oh…” Everyone else nodded.

“It’s alright, Zuma. Being scared of something is normal. Like what Ryder said, ‘having fear is okay’, right?” Rubble patted Zuma’s back.

“Well, yep… thanks, guys.” Zuma smiled.

“Don’t worry, we are family and we won’t harm each other!” Chase tried to change the atmosphere.

“And, family protects each other, right?” Rocky also smiled. Looking at Rocky’s sweet smile… it cheered Zuma up.

“Y-yep… Right…” Zuma smiled widely.

“That’s our Zuma, a happy pup.” Marshall giggled.

“Say the happy pup himself!” Said Chase abruptly.

“Hehe…” Marshall blushed.

* * *

 

“Now it’s my turn.” Zuma spun the bottle. It spun long enough, until it pointed Marshall.

“This is gonna be great.” Rubble chuckled.

“So, there were one dare, and one truth. So I’ll take dare.” Marshall answered confidently.

“Hmm… do a Tail Spin, Marshall. But try not to crash the others.” Zuma covered his mouth. Everyone except Chase also tried to hold their laughter.

“You guys underestimate me! Just wait and see!” Marshall got on his position. “And… HERE COMES THE SPIN!” He started spinning.

For the first 5 seconds, he did well. Until then, he started moving wildly, unable to control himself. Marshall yelled for help when everyone else laughed. After a while, he went to Chase’s direction.

“Excuse me!” Marshall warned Chase.

“GAH!” Chase tried to evade, but they were too late. Chase and Marshall landed on each other after crashing to the glass wall.

“See, I was right.” Zuma stopped laughing and tried to help them out. “You two okay?” Zuma asked.

“Uh… duh?” Chase, who were below Marshall, face-palmed.

“Sorry Chase! I didn’t mean to hit you!” Marshall immediately stood up and helped Chase.

“You okay, Marshall?” Chase looked at Marshall’s body.

“I’m good. Don’t worry.” Marshall shook his head.

“Really? No bruise or something?” Chase still looked around Marshall’s body.

“Yeah, for real. Okay Chase, didn’t mean to interrupt you, but you started acting weird.” Marshall frowned.

Chase realized that he was worried to Marshall openly.

“U-uh… s-sorry…” Chase shook his head quickly. Marshall only simpered and shrugged.

“It’s okay.” Marshall returned to his position, and so did Chase.

“Psst, Chase.” Zuma winked to him.

“S-shut up.” Chase gestured. It turned out Zuma asked that dare deliberately so Marshall can crash onto Chase.

“My turn!” Marshall spun the bottle and it pointed to Skye.

“Truth.” Skye answered immediately.

“Before you thought of bad things, this is merely for fun. But… do you have feelings for Chase?” Marshall innocently asked.

“!!!” Skye and Chase blushed deeply. “WHY DID YOU THOUGHT OF THAT!?” They asked in unison

“Whoops, spoiled!” Rocky laughed, and the other 3 also laughed/

“I-I MEAN YEAH I DO LIKE HIM BUT I DON’T LIKE HIM AS A LOVER! I ONLY LIKE HIM AS A OLDER BROTHER!” Skye tried to defend herself.

“WAIT, YOU DO ACTUALLY LIKE ME!?” Chase panicked.

“AS BROTHER!” Skye turned her face away. “I-I mean, as partner! Working partners!” Skye attempted to remain calm.

“Oh, work partners?” Chase also attempted to calm himself down, when the other’s laughter became uncontrollable.

“Yeah! Remember when you worry about both me and Marshall at that copter incident? It’s like that!” Skye replied.

“There! The girl said it herself!” Chase stopped the laughter. “I would respond the same if either Rubble, Rocky, or Zuma are in danger! I would worry you guys too!” Said Chase.

“Alright, alright! We understand!” Rubble stopped. “Hey, you two, stop it. Poor them, you know.” Rubble tried to stop both Rocky and Zuma’s laughter, who laughed the loudest.

“Okay, okay! Oh my god, that was so funny.” Rocky laughed until he shed some tears. “I should’ve taken my camera and record their reaction.” Rocky wiped his tears and hit Zuma’s head.

“Hey!” Zuma stopped laughing and grimaced.

“Stop it, poor them.” Rocky giggled.

“Alwight, Wocky dear, alright…” Zuma didn’t realize he said so.

“Hah?” Chase dan Rocky, who listened clearly what Zuma said, asked.

“I-I mean Wocky!” Zuma evaded the question.

“That was so close.” Chase snickered.

* * *

 

“It’s Rocky and Chase, now.” Skye held the bottle. “Whoever got this, must choose truth, okay?” Skye started spinning the bottle.

It took a while for the bottle to stop because Skye spun it too much. Until…

“Chase!” Skye called the Shepherd when the bottle mouth directed to him.

“Ask it! I don’t hide anything!” Chase, with confidence, answered.

“Really? Alright. I’ll ask this. This relates to what happened back then at Alex’s mission, and at the end of our very first mission of the year.” Skye hinted about what was she gonna ask.

“Oh?” Chase tilted his head, curious.

“…is it true that you have feelings to Marshall and deeply cares about him?” Skye’s voice got weaker and weaker that almost no one able to hear it, except Marshall who sat next to her.

Marshall’s face went red all in a sudden.

“A-are you planning for a revenge!?” Marshall asked to Skye. “B-but I’m a male! How am I suppose to--!?” He looked at both Chase and Skye repeatedly.

“Wh-what did she ask, Marshall!?” Chase asked, afraid if what Skye asked was exactly what he thought.

“Is it true that Chase really loves Marshall and cares about him, that he treated Marshall as his own younger brother!?” Skye loudened her voice, and the rest looked at Chase.

“Ah, yeah! I noticed that you acted weird on me, Chase. Starting from when I got my leg sprained, until when I crashed on you recently! Though, I don’t wanna think negative about it, but…” Marshall added. “Is what Skye said true? You really care to me that you want me to be your younger brother?” Marshall looked at Chase.

Chase got himself cornered. That question had been asked, even by Marshall himself. He had no more option. “Be honest, Chase! No time to back up, it’s now or never!” He thought to himself.

“…but, if I answer this with truth, will you guys not laugh at me?” Chase begged.

“If… it is a sensitive thing, then we won’t.” Rubble assured Chase. Rocky and Zuma also nodded, agreeing with Rubble.

“I… I do. I do actually have feelings to Marshall. I don’t understand, actually. How can I develop feelings to him? Since that New Year night, suddenly I have the urge to take care of him, and being protective. I, I do care to all of you and want to protect you guys, I do! But… it’s, there’s something different for Marshall. I want… to be his older brother. I wanna take care of him, personally, and protect him with all of my might.” Chase sighed. “It’s two years already with you guys, and every time Marshall got himself into trouble, I tried my best to bail him out of that problem. I don’t have the heart to see him getting hurt…  he’s just too fragile, in my eyes.” He continued.

“To be honest, when I met Marshall for the very first time, when it was just me and Ryder at Paw Patrol… I already developed this instinct to protect him… And again, his background… It makes me scared to lose you guys…” Chase cried a bit.

“M-my background?” Marshall asked.

“You don’t remember, Marshall? That time when I save you from your own nightmare, once and for all?” Chase asked.

“Ah, that… now I remember. I… was forgetting that, because I’m not traumatic about that anymore…” Marshall lowered his head.

“That’s why I’m afraid to lose you guys. To be exact, I’m afraid I’d lose Marshall for the second time, or more.” Chase sighed, and looked at Marshall. “Yes, I do like him. As a brother.” Chase closed his eyes and looked away, ready to hear Marshall’s rejection.

But, he was wrong.

“Why don’t you be honest from very first, Chase?” Marshall responded.

“Hah?” Chase opened his eyes.

“I’m really glad to hear that someone actually care about me, personally! Well, I see that all of you care about me, but to know that someone wants to protect me personally… that’s a whole different story.” Marshall giggled. “Here’s the deal. If you wanna be a protective older brother, then I want to be your younger brother.” Marshall cried a bit. “I’m glad you finally confessed.” He also nodded.

“R-really?” Chase couldn’t believe it.

“If you don’t believe me, just slap my face. Do it.” Marshall got closer to Chase and starred on his eyes. “I’m serious.”

“Th-thank you so much, Marshall… thank you…” Chase burst in tears and hugged Marshall.

“Aww, this is just too adorable!” Rubble smiled happily.

“Aw shucks, Skye, you wan out of chance, now!” Zuma teased Skye.

“Shut up!” Skye barked aggressively. “It’s better like this, anyway! And I already promised that I will take care of all of you too, right? So be it!” Skye answered confidently.

“Aw!” Rocky also smiled hearing so.

“Okay, back to the game. We still have one left.” Marshall returned the focus back to the game. Chase wiped his tears and sat close to Marshall. Marshall embraced him next to his shoulder.

“Anyway, if you want us to not tell Ryder about this, we can keep the secret. It’s up to you, pal.” Skye offered.

“No need. Just tell him the truth. I better be teased the whole day rather than being suspected every day.” Chase shook his head.

“Sure then, will do.” Skye nodded.

* * *

 

“Thus means, the last one is Rocky.” Chase looked at Rocky.

“Sure, I will pick Da- never mind. I’m not into being soaked or dip myself into a water pond. The heat can melt me, but I don’t wanna get myself wet.” Rocky changed his answer.

“Understood. The question is actually the same like Skye’s, but it is slightly different.” Chase winked at Zuma.

“Uh, Chase, don’t.” Zuma glared at Chase.

“Rocky, how’d you feel if…”

“CHASE!” Zuma panicked.

“WHAT WOULD YOU FEEL IF ZUMA HAS THE SAME FEELING LIKE HOW DO I FEEL TO MARSHALL!?” Chase asked as quick as he can, afraid that Zuma would interrupt him.

“GOD DANG IT, CHASE! WHY DID YOU ASK IT!? DON’T YOU KNOW HOW EMBARRASSED I AM RIGHT NOW!?” Zuma approached Chase and started punching him. At least his punch won’t hurt that much.

Chase only laughed. “Why, Zuma? I thought you wanted to ask!” He blocked some of Zuma’s punch. Marshall kept on embracing Chase next to him.

“Ah, eh? Is it so? Is Zuma like that?” Rocky stopped their fight.

“Ah… uhm…” Zuma stopped immediately and faced Rocky, still embarrassed.

“It’s alright, Zuma. My answer probably would be the same like Marshall’s, “I am glad that someone cares to me personally”. But… you really want to be my younger brother?”

Zuma’s face were really red when Rocky offered him that chance. Rubble, Skye, and Marshall tried their best to not laugh when they saw Zuma’s super confused and red face.

“He offered you already, Zuma! Take it, or leave it!” Chase giggled and patted Zuma’s back.

“I’m serious, Zuma. If you wanna treat me like a big brother, I will spoil you like a younger brother!” Rocky smiled.

He didn’t expect Zuma would pounce on him. It was a surprise attack, and Zuma immediately hugged him tight.

“Sure! I really want to!” Zuma licked Rocky’s face several times.

“Aww! Even Zuma’s response is cuter than Marshall’s!” Skye laughed happily.

“Hey, hey! Stop it, Zuma! You’re tickling me! Hahaha!” Rocky kept on laughing when Zuma licked him too much.

“A-alright! Sorry!” Zuma stopped licking and hugged Rocky quite close. He wagged his tail so fast, he was super excited with that answer.

“Chase, are you jealous of it?” Rubble suddenly asked.

“Jealous of?” Chase asked back.

“Zuma can be that spoiled with Rocky. They would stick really close, I’m sure of it. I mean, active-calm relationship is the cutest.” Rubble giggled.

“Well, yeah! I have to admit it. Maybe there’ll be one day when Zuma acted super active going here and there and I’ll just say to myself, ‘ah, how cute he is. No wonder I want him that much.’, hehe.” Rocky rubbed Zuma’s face. “And anyway, stop wagging. You looked too cute with that and I’m afraid someone will blush seeing you wagging your tail like that.” Rocky teased Zuma.

“Shut up! This is my body, and I can wag as likely as I can!” Zuma stuck his tongue out.

“Oh my god, I’ll be honest. I’m jealous of them now.” Chase laughed.

“Ah, worry not about that, Rubble! There are a lot of time for us, so eventually I’d do the same if we have time!” Marshall nodded and nuzzled Chase’s face.

“Not now, Marshall. Please.” Chase tapped Marshall’s shoulder.

“Well, look who responded!” Skye teased. Rubble laughed once again.

“Shut up you--!” Chase buried his face to Marshall’s shoulder.

“Ah, come on, bro. You secretly wanted it too, right?” Marshall teased Chase.

“Don’t you dare to tease me like that!” Chase hit Marshall’s back until he coughed quite hard.

“Ehehe, but you wanted it, right?” Marshall laughed.

* * *

 

“I guess, we can end the game now. It’s evening already, and everyone got their own turn, right?” Chase finished the game.

“Yep, sure. I’m getting tired of laughing, haha.” Skye strecthed her body.

“Whatever, Skye. Whatever.” Chase glanced at Skye.

“But, it’s okay. Actually, without Marshall knowing, he managed to let the two pups confess their feelings to their loved one, right?” Rubble took the bottle and put it next to him.

“Psh. It was accidental. But hey, I’m glad.” Zuma sighed in relief. “Glad that Chase won’t tease me like 24 houws 7 days anymore.”

“Hey! It’s your own fault to be so open about your feelings earlier!” Chase replied.

“You awe even worse, Chase!” Zuma also replied.

“Shush, you two. Before you start a fight, cut it out. It’s getting late.” Rocky pulled Zuma.

“Well, if you guys won’t mind, I wanna have a walk.” Marshall pulled Chase’s paw. “Come on, Chase. Let’s go.”

“W-wait, what…? But okay! Wait up!” Chase was embarrassed, but then joined Marshall. The others laughed when they see it.

* * *

 

When the Lookout’s door closed itself, Marshall spoke up. “Chase, umm… thanks, once again.”

“Eh?” Chase looked at his own brother.

“You want to be honest about your feeling. Well, I was kind of annoyed to see how you reacted like a creeper when there was no actual reason why did you do that. But, thanks for confessing. It’s better said than never at all, right?” Marshall smiled. No wonder people call him a cheerful, smile-loving pup.

“Well, yeah… you’re right.” Chase looked at the sky. “I still remember when you were still a young, owner-less and oblivious stray pup back then. I can’t believe it that now we are brothers already.” He sighed in relief. “Like Zuma, I’m glad I can finally confess the whole thing to you.”

“Me too. Glad to know what I’m thinking was right.” Marshall looked at Chase.

“Can you please help me to not smile too often? I might get diabetes slowly!” Chase laughed nervously, while blushing.

“But hey, you love it, don’t you?” Marshall giggled. “Chasie my lovely big brother~!” he said teasingly, and laughed even more at the look on Chase's face.

“MARSHALL!” Chase looked away from Marshall. His face were really red, it could be almost mistaken for Marshall’s fire truck.

“I wonder what Ryder would say about us, hehe…” Marshall stopped laughing.

“He accepts us the way we are. No matter what would it be.” Chase answered.

“Eheh… alright.” Marshall grabbed Chase’s paw. “Do you wanna spend our time at the bay?” He offered.

“Sure. You always go there, huh?” Chase accepted.

“Yeah. Actually, whenever a day feels too tiring for me, I’d love to go to the bay and took some rest under the tree. The wind is breezy, the view is breath-taking… it’s just good. And I’ve known that place since I joined Paw Patrol.” Marshall explained.

“I don’t know you’re a calm-lover type.” Chase nodded slowly.

“Well, I can be an introvert sometimes, haha. Anyway, since there are going to be only us, how about if we share some secrets there?” Marshall giggled.

“That’s not a bad idea. Sure, let’s go.” Chase grinned. They walked away from the Lookout.

* * *

 

The next day…

“I’m home!” Ryder went into the Lookout after parked his ATV in his garage.

“Welcome home, Ryder!” Chase greeted him. “How are things going there?”

“Things went to normal now, thanks for asking Chase.” Ryder answered.

“Let me carry it for you!” Chase bit the bag’s handle and dragged it to the lift.

“No need, dear. There are a lot of things inside my bag that I want to pull out at here, haha.” Ryder stopped him.

“A-alright then.” Chase laughed embarrassingly and returned the bag.

“Anyway, three days passed and there was no problem at Adventure Bay, huh?” Ryder opened his bag.

“Yes. Sort of… if what Skye said, ‘Ryder put a status on his SNS and told everyone that he’s gone, so they don’t have to disturb the Paw Patrol’.” Chase mimicked Skye’s voice

“Ah, welcome home Ryder! And, I heard that you mimicked my voice. What’s it?” Skye, who noticed Ryder’s arrival, and also heard what Chase said, greeted them.

“Hello, Skye.” Ryder pulled some stuffs from his bag.

“What did you say about Ryder yesterday?” Chase snickered.

“Well, you said it already, Chase.” Skye also giggled.

“Oh, you. So what did you guys do yesterday?” Ryder pulled out some dog toys that he bought from his hometown. “Anyway, here are some toys I bought at my hometown, for good pups like you guys!” He gave a chew toy to Chase.

“Thank you so much, Ryder! And…”

“WE PLAYED TRUTH OR DARE AND BOTH CHASE AND ZUMA CONFESSED THEIR LOVE TO ROCKY AND MARSHALL!” Skye answered Ryder’s question before Chase had the chance. Even Skye lost her breath for a while.

“SKYE! OH COME ON!” Chase groaned. “DO YOU REALLY HAVE TO SPOIL IT IN ONE SHOT!?”

“Hey hey, calm down you two. Is it true, Chase? And did Zuma do the same thing?” Ryder held those two pups’ head.

“Y-yeah… I did, Ryder. I was forced to answer that because it was my turn to take Truth, and Skye asked that question. Well… it’s true, I wanna be more than a ‘partner’ for Marshall.” Chase answered slowly.

“Ah, I understand. That’s fine, Chase.” Ryder ruffled Chase’s fur head. “I mean, if that what makes you happy and it doesn’t give negative effect to Paw Patrol, then it’s something I will support instead.” Ryder smiled brightly.

“Y-you’re right, haha…” Chase laughed a bit.

“You should’ve seen when Rocky got pounced by Zuma, Ryder. It was so adorable, even Rubble died of cuteness.” Skye laughed.

“I can actually imagine that, since you mentioned it. Rocky’s cute laughter when getting tickled is all I can hear, hehe.” Ryder also giggled. “Anyway, where’s Marshall?”

“Who called me?” Marshall entered the Lookout. “Ah, hello Ryder! Welcome home!” He approached Ryder.

“Well, since Marshall is here, I gotta go first. See you guys soon!” Skye left them.

“Shoo, go away you devil!” Chase joked. “Anyway, Marshall, Ryder already know about our relationship.”

“Ah, I see then. I was about to ask. Anyway, is it okay, Ryder?” Marshall begged.

“I’ll never be mad about this kind of thing. If loving each other won’t harm me, then it shouldn’t be a problem!” Ryder rubbed Marshall’s head.

“Well, thank god…” Marshall nuzzled Chase’s cheek, and that made him ‘error’.

“M-Marshall, if I were you, I won’t do that in front of someone else.” Ryder laughed seeing Chase’s response.

“W-what was that for!?” Chase complained.

“Who cares! You like it!” Marshall stuck his tongue out and winked.

“Ugh, whatever, dear…” Chase shook his head and rubbed his own cheek, while both Ryder and Marshall laughed together.

 

**_Truth or Dare, you ask? I dare myself to say the truth to you._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *internal fanboy screaming*  
> FINALLY  
> (T)HE(Y) CONFESSED  
> EEEEEEEEEEEEEE
> 
> Anyway, as an apology that 'no side-fic' is available, I 'remade' some parts and also added some scene that's exclusively only in English language (yay!). If you're not really sure, the scene when Rubble asked Chase about 'how do you think about Ro-Zu?', Rocky's answer was an additional scene. In fact, it was skipped immediately to Marshall's answer instead.
> 
> That settles it! Both Chashall and RoZu ships starts sailing~ *[My Heart Will Go On intensifies](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G44xTr8D_bw)*
> 
> Anyway, keep in mind that this fic is a multi-genre fic, so it won't be fluff the whole time (but mostly, yes kkkk). I'll spoil the next chapter: It will be suspense, yet a semi-canon chapter!


	4. Trouble in the Easter (Spring)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mayor Goodway called the Paw Patrol to prepare this year's Easter. With the new relationship, every pups worked as hard as they can along with their new brothers.
> 
> But, a happy preparation turned into an intense situation. Will they be able to solve the problem that suddenly happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised there'll be 2 chapters that is specialized for Rocky - Zuma, right? Have this one~
> 
> This is a half-adaptation of S1E18, " **Pups Save the Easter** ". I only take the part when the pups worked on the Easter stuffs without Mayor Goodway's accident (so in this story she's okay, no wounded arms etc.). There are some headcanon scenes, but most of the story are adapting from canon (Rocky got pup-napped, the rest have to save him, baby eagle hatched, etc.). The ending of this story is a pure head-canon though.
> 
> And anyway, sorry for the delay! Author was too hyped for Sea Patrol's release and he took a rest from writing haha  
> Keep in mind I'm a human so yeah  
>  ~~Nabil don't use that reason to procrastinate you dumb shit~~
> 
> tbh I'm quite struggling with the title for English work, because "Paskah Penuh Masalah" (Troublesome Easter) won't work in English-- So here's "Trouble in the Easter"!

“Come on, everyone! We gotta work harder so this year’s Easter will be better than last year!” Chase yelled with his megaphone.

“Sure! Let’s go!” Everyone responded and kept on painting the eggs.

“Excuse me, Chase! Egg delivery!” Rubble came to the City Hall with his bulldozer. Inside the bulldozer, there were some eggs taken from Farmer Yumi’s farm.

“Go on!” Chase stepped aside and let Rubble go.

Spring has come for Adventure Bay, and every spring is identical with Easter Festival. This year, Paw Patrol was asked to help the Easter once again. Rocky, Marshall, Zuma, and Skye helped painting the eggs, Rubble picked up eggs from Farmer Yumi’s farm, and every of them are under control of Chase in order to avoid unwanted things.

“Alright, Rocky, please step aside. This is gonna be messy. Arf! Paint cannon!” Marshall barked and pulled out his cannon.

“Wait up. Zuma, mind helping me out?” Rocky called Zuma.

“Coming, Wocky!” Zuma approached him and helped carrying the eggs. “Anyway, awe you done with the eggs? If so, I’ll put it inside the basket.” Zuma offered.

“Sure, dear! Just put it in!” Rocky nodded, and continued painting some of his eggs.

“Paint!” Marshall sprayed the eggs that lined up in front of him.

“Let me get it, Marshie!” Chase took the eggs Marshall sprayed and carried it carefully.

“Careful, big bro.” Marshall continued painting.

“I… need to adapt with the way you guys calling each other. It feels weird, somehow…” Skye’s words stopped the four pups. They looked at each other and smiled sheepishly.

“Don’t worry, Skye. One or two after that game, and you’ll get used to it.” Chase giggled and put the eggs he carried inside the basket.

They collected the painted eggs inside a giant basket. Later on, the eggs would be hidden by a special team over the town.

“I personally couldn’t believe it, that we can paint so many eggs in just two hours…” Rocky peeked inside. He went into the basket to count how many eggs were there. “Uh, excuse me, Chickaletta!” There was also Chickaletta inside the basket.

“Wocky, don’t dwown!” Zuma warned, which caused everyone laugh on it.

“Rocky, your brother looks worried!” Rubble teased. “Anyway, I’ll head back to the farm. I will load another pack of eggs. See ya, everyone!” He started up his engine and went away.

“Oh, come on Zuma! You know I’m a careful pup.” Rocky giggled from inside. “And there are 200 eggs already! Whoa! And… Chickaletta also laid on one.” Rocky sounded astonished.

Chickaletta clucked, and everyone else laughed.

“Paw Patrol is capable of doing everything, as long we worked together!” Chase continued helping Marshall painting some eggs.

* * *

 

“Hey, Chase, look at this.” Marshall patted on Chase’s shoulder.

“What’s it?” Chase turned around. “Wow! That’s a really nice egg!” Chase opened his mouth.

A dark-blue colored egg, with a yellow star at the middle. It looked like Chase’s badge.

“You can find this egg, and I will sleep at your house!” Marshall finished his painting. “And done!” He carried it to the basket and put it inside.

“R-really? You mean, you sleep at my house and I sleep at your house?” Chase laughed.

“Why is my brother like this…” Marshall giggled. “No, you silly! We sleep together! I mean, the house is big enough for tall pups like us, right?” Marshall slapped Chase’s face gently.

“Yeah, I measured it once.” Chase also slapped Marshall’s face gently. “And sure, I will find it!” Chase panted in excitement.

“Okay, what deal did you two do?” Rocky picked the egg Marshall put inside with his pincers. “This looked interesting, though.”

“You don’t have to know!” Chase stuck his tongue out.

“This sounded like a scandal fow me!” Zuma giggled, along with Rocky.

“Aw come on! It’s not!” Marshall groaned.

“Well, I’ll put this egg in a safe spot. Whatever you guys promised on each other, I’m hoping you will get it!” Rocky secured the egg.

“Thank you so much, Rocky! I really appreciate that!” Chase grinned widely.

* * *

 

“Ryder! Ryder! I have a huge egg!” Alex suddenly came to the City hall while carrying a bag.

“Oh, hey Alex! Huh? A huge egg?” Ryder greeted him.

“Wait, let me fetch it first.” Alex opened his bag and looked up for something. When he pulled his hands out, he lifted a bigger egg compared to the others.

“Wow, Alex! That’s a really enormous egg!” Mayor Goodway, who saw it too, approached them.

“Thank you, Mayor! I believe this will be the greatest egg at the Easter!” Alex handed the egg to Ryder.

It’s a simple egg, but filled with colorful paints. The combination of the colors turned that egg into a really beautiful thing.

“Rocky, mind putting this at the basket?” Ryder gave the egg to Rocky.

“Will do, Ryder!” Rocky grabbed the egg with his pincer and put it inside the basket. “And this is the biggest egg we have at the moment!” Rocky exclaimed.

* * *

 

But then, a great problem happened

“EAGLE!” Skye pointed to the sky. Everyone looked up.

A giant eagle flew on top of them. It looked like it is searching for something. It kept on spinning around and screeching until it saw the basket.

“Uh oh.” Rocky gulped seeing the eagle looking at him.

That eagle flew down hastily and grabbed the basket’s handle. Unfortunately, both Rocky and Chickaletta were inside the basket.

“ROCKY!” Everyone panicked.

“Oh no! My chicken! And my eggs! How dare you!” Mayor Goodway also yelled when she noticed Chickaletta’s gone.

“Alex! Tell me where did you get that egg!” Ryder shook Alex’s shoulders, panicked.

“I-I found it when I was hiking with grandpa!” Alex answered nervously.

“That gotta be an eagle’s egg!” Chase concluded.

“Obviously. We have to move quick! Rubble! Return to the City Hall as soon as possible!” Ryder contacted Rubble.

“Yes sir!” Rubble responded.

“Ryder! You gotta save the eggs and both Rocky and Chickaletta!” Mayor Goodway ordered Ryder.

“We’ll try our best!” Ryder answered.

“Oh my god, someone save him!” Zuma panicked and ran away here and there, like there was no reason to stop.

“Zuma! Hold yourself first!” Marshall grabbed Zuma’s paw. “We promise will get him back. But you gotta calm down.” Marshall looked at Chase.

“Right. But, if we need your help, you gotta move as fast as you can.” Chase agreed. “Ryder, Rubble, and Skye will also help him too. We will get Rocky back.”

“What Marshall and Chase said are true. We won’t let Rocky in a big trouble. If we’re helping, you gotta help him too.” Skye also nodded.

“…” Zuma remained speechless. Seeing his friends reaction, he wept slowly. “S-suwe… I twust you guys to bwing him back…” he sobbed.

“No need for tears, dude.” Chase wiped Zuma’s tear. “2 years being together, and you think that we will let Rocky like that?” Chase smiled.

“Y-you’re right… it’s just… odd to think how panicked I am right now compared to before we confessed, Chase…” Zuma stopped crying.

“That’s normal, Chase felt the same way.” Marshall nodded. “We’re waiting your orders, Ryder!”

“We need to wait Rubble first. For now, just calm Zuma down.” Ryder tapped his foot several times. “Where could he be now?”

“Rubble’s here!” Rubble appeared from Mr. Porter’s café direction. “Wait… where is the basket? And why there are only four of you!? Where’s Rocky!?” Rubble noticed what’s going on and panicked.

“Alright, line up first! I will tell our plan.” Ryder clapped his hands, gathered every single pups that was available. “Okay, you guys saw what happened. An eagle took the big basket that contains the Easter eggs, Chickaletta, and also Rocky. We have to save him, but we gotta work in synergy this time. I believe the eagle put the basket next to the nest.” Ryder started his explanation.

“Rubble, you go with us in case we got obstructed on the road.” Ryder looked at Rubble. “Marshall, use your ladder to reach out for the nest and save both Rocky and Chickaletta.” He moved to Marshall. “Chase, in case Marshall’s plan failed, use your net to catch them in safety.” Ryder kept on explaining. “Skye, you have to help us finding the nest from air. And in case we found it, you have to carry it away. Any questions?” Ryder stopped.

“Me, Wyder?” Zuma asked.

“We will need your backup for sure. For now, just stay at the City Hall and paint some of the eggs Rubble carried moments ago.” Ryder answered. “And, remain calm. I need you to do so.”

“S-sure, Wyder… I twust you guys…” Zuma nodded slowly.

“Time to get going!” Ryder jumped to his ATV, followed with the others who entered their vehicles. After everyone was ready, they went to the hills.

“Be caweful, evewyone… bwing Wocky back…”

* * *

 

“Marshall, in case your egg is broken, what would you feel?” Chase asked.

“Well, I’d be disappointed, obviously. But, we promised to bring Rocky home, and that’s what I’m worrying right now. Who cares about that egg, in this case?” Marshall answered.

“I gotta admit I’m worried about it, but… you’re right, dear. Rocky is way much more important right now.” Chase nodded. “What a wise pup.”

“It went down from my own brother!” Marshall winked at Chase, and Chase giggled.

* * *

 

“Uh oh, what I feared is true.” Ryder stopped the gang. They saw a big boulder blocking their way.

“Let me get this done! Rubble on the double!” Rubble revved his engine and started pushing the boulder. “Uh, this might take a while. Give me time, guys.”

Slowly, Rubble pushed the giant boulder out of their way and dropped the boulder to the cliff.

“Gotcha! Let’s go, guys!” Rubble clapped his paws.

Ryder lead the group once again, and when they reached the top, Skye called them in.

“Ryder! I found the nest! It is right at top of you guys!” Skye reported.

Ryder looked up, and saw Skye’s copter with a giant nest beside it. “Great job, Skye! How’s Rocky?” Ryder asked

“I’m okay! Just kinda worried the giant egg might hatch off…” Rocky answered with his own badge.

“Rocky, hang on! Whatever you do, don’t fall over!” Said Marshall. He was about to back out his truck to the nest, but suddenly they heard a screeching noise.

“Momma eagle’s back!” Rocky screamed.

“Don’t! We have to get the eagle away first!” Ryder stopped Marshall.

“Hmm… how about if we ask Zuma to get some fish from Captain Turbot, so it could be some kind of distractions to the eagle?” Chase suggested.

“Great idea! I’ll call Zuma.” Ryder contacted Zuma. “Zuma, we need your help! Ask Captain Turbot for some fishes. We need them to distract the eagle! Skye will fetch the fishes and carry it here later!” Ordered Ryder.

“Suwe thing! Let’s dive in!” Zuma answered.

“Skye, get the fishes from Zuma. And stay away from the eagle!” Ryder contacted Skye.

“Will do, Ryder! I’ll get there.” Skye flew away from the nest.

“I’m not a bird!” Rocky yelled, and it could be heard from everyone’s badge.

“What’s going on with Rocky!?” Rubble asked.

“Maybe the momma eagle gave him some bird foods… like worm?” Chase scratched his ears.

“That’s… a theory.” Marshall gulped.

“Rocky, you okay there?” Ryder asked.

“Lucky there’s Chickaletta. I’d be the very first dog to eat a worm if she’s not here.” Rocky sighed in relief, and everyone responded in disgust.

“Ew, I’m not gonna think about it!” Rubble covered his mouth, tried to hold himself to not throw up.

“We neither.” Chase and Marshall answered in unison, also covered their mouth.

* * *

 

“Ryder! Zuma got the bucket of fishes already! I’m heading there!” Skye reported.

“Alright! Rocky, hang in there. Skye’s coming with the fishes!” Ryder responded.

“Yeah! I will! I’m just trying to move this egg to the nest, but the momma eagle kept on staring at me and might turn me into food if I mess up with the egg!” Rocky answered in fear.

“Then DON’T. DO. ANYTHING!” Chase barked quite loud.

“GUYS! AWE ALL OF YOU TWYING TO KILL ME!? HEAWING THE CONVEWSATION ALWEADY GIVES ME HEAWT ATTACK!” Zuma yelled from his badge.

“Don’t worry, Zuma! Skye’s arrived already with the fishes!” Marshall pointed at the sky, only to see Skye arrived with a bucket full of fishes.

“Try to catch me, momma eagle!” Skye teased the eagle, and the eagle flew away. Hearing the screech, Skye panicked. “Alright now SOMEONE HELP ME!” Skye yipped panicky.

She flew away to somewhere safe and dropped the bucket as fast as she can. The eagle looked into the bucket and started munching the fishes.

“You guys better be quick! I believe that diversion won’t last too long!” Skye said to her badge. “Ugh, I hate eagles.” She growled.

“Arf! Ladder up!” Marshall immediately acted and raised his ladder to the top. He climbed up the ladder slowly.

“Hey Chickalet—WHOA!” Marshall wasn’t ready when Chickaletta jumped onto his head all in a sudden. He lost his balance and fell down from his stairs, step by step.

“Marshall!” Chase went down from his car and prepared himself on Marshall’s truck.

And Chase was right, he managed to catch Marshall, with his body at least.

“Ow!” Marshall landed, with Chickaletta landed next to them. “Sorry, Chase! And… thanks.” Marshall licked Chase’s face.

“Sure, at least you are okay.” Chase sighed in relief and smiled. But that relief didn’t last too long.

“HELP!” Rocky yelped. He fell over from the basket.

“Rocky!” Chase went down from Marshall’s truck. “Ruff! Net!” Chase shot his net right below Rocky’s position. Fortunately Chase was on time, Rocky landed right on top of the net.

“Nice save, Chase! Rocky, you alright!?” Rubble approached Rocky and helped him to get down.

“Well, yeah! I’m alright. I was about to put the egg back to the nest, but when I finished putting it, I fell over.” Rocky sat for a while and sighed. “Lord, that was scary.”

“Let me check you up! Arf, X-Ray!” Marshall pulled an X-Ray screen from his backpack, and checked Rocky’s condition. Assured that everything is okay, he returned his X-Ray back to his backpack. “Rocky’s clear!” Marshall barked.

“We better get going before the eagle returned and thought that we are fishes!” Rubble jumped onto his bulldozer.

“But we haven’t retrieved the basket back!” Chase warned.

“Not a problem! Skye!” Ryder contacted Skye.

“I understand! Wait!” Skye grabbed the basket with her cable. After making sure everything is safe, Skye flew away with the basket beneath her copter. “Got it! Let’s go, guys!” Skye yipped

“C’mon, Rocky. Someone waits for you at the City Hall.” Ryder joked and asked Rocky to got onto his ATV.

“Yeah, I know that.” Rocky giggled and jumped to Ryder’s ATV. They returned to the City Hall.

* * *

 

“Wyder! You guys made it! And Wocky is safe!” Zuma ran to Ryder’s direction when they arrived.

“Hey Zu- OUCH!” Rocky didn’t think Zuma would actually ‘crush’ him with his own hug. Zuma bear-hugged Rocky quite tight and licked him. That hug would possibly send Rocky to the hospital for broken bones.

Everyone only laughed seeing how excited the Labrador is. Rocky kept on laughing, not sure because the way Zuma reacted is too cute, or he was being ticklish for the licks Zuma gave. “Zuma, come on! Stop it! I’m too shy to get your licks here!” Rocky giggled.

“Mayor Goodway! Get yourself some Chickaletta!” Marshall went down from his truck, carrying Chickaletta, and gave it to Mayor Goodway.

“Thank you so much, Marshall! And it looks like you all succeeded to retrieve the basket back!” Mayor Goodway looked at Skye whom carried the basket full of eggs.

“One gigantic basket has arrived!” Skye put the basket between them. Zuma stopped hugging Rocky and stood up like usual.

“Uh… Zuma, mind helping me to get up? I believe you broke one of my bone…” Rocky begged.

“D-did I?” Zuma frowned. “Sowwy!” Zuma helped Rocky to get up and supported him.

“Not that fatal, though. I just gonna need some kind of massage after we’re done with this Easter, hehe.” Rocky giggled and nuzzled Zuma’s face.

“Well, not to interrupt you guys, but Rocky did have a broken bone. Since you got Zuma, I guess I don’t have to pull the crutch out.” Marshall put his X-Ray screen back.

“Since when you were checking on me?” Rocky raised his eyebrow.

“Since you said “Broke”. But yeah, sorry for the sudden report, haha.” Marshall giggled. “Zuma, you better take care of him.”

“Will do, Mawshall, ehehe…” Zuma blushed.

“Thank god you guys saved this year’s Easter! I owe so much for you all.” Mayor Goodway thanked the Paw Patrol.

“No problem! It has been our job, anyway. Whenever you are in trouble, just yelp for help!” Ryder answered.

“I’m sorry… I should haven’t take that egg…” Alex apologized to everyone.

“That’s alright, Alex. But, it’s the best to leave nature the way it’s supposed to be. Don’t disturb the nature at all cost.” Ryder advised Alex. “We’re not mad at you. At least everything went alright now.”

“And at least we have a thrilling Easter this year!” Joked Rubble. Everyone laughed at it.

“Thank you, Ryder. I will remember that.” Alex smiled.

“We better get things going once again. It’s noon already, and we need to finish this thing!” Ryder dismissed everyone and returned to work. Alex even helped the pups colored the eggs.

* * *

 

“Anyway… I owe you guys a billion thanks.” Zuma came to Chase and Marshall’s spot.

“You should’ve thanked yourself for bringing us the fishes, Zuma. You also participated in this rescue. Thanks for helping us so we can save Rocky from that nest.” Chase rubbed Zuma’s head and worked on his egg.

“Things are going well again, now. You better return to your spot, Rocky won’t be able to move much without you!” Marshall giggled and continued his painting.

“Hehe, wight. Thanks, once again!” Zuma returned.

* * *

 

“Aw…” Chase frowned when he looked inside the basket.

“What’s it, Chase?” Marshall asked.

“Your Easter egg…” Chase sighed.

“Gone, huh? Maybe it fell when Rocky fell over, too.” Marshall shrugged. “It’s fine, though. Just an egg, not you who’s gone.”

“B-but… our promise?” Chase whimpered sad.

“Ah, about that… don’t mind it. You found the egg or not, I’d still sleep with you!” Marshall grinned. His nose touched softly with Chase’s nose. “I only made that offer so you’d be spending this Easter with full of spirit, hehe.” Marshall licked Chase’s nose.

“…I’m glad no one sees us now.” Chase covered his face which turned red. “Still, thank you so much. You are the best, dear.” Chase thanked his little brother. Marshall laughed when he saw Chase’s embarrassed reaction.

* * *

 

After the eggs were finished, they spread the eggs around Adventure Bay. Paw Patrol joined the Easter egg hunt, and helped some kids who are unlucky to get their own eggs. They had fun at the Easter, although Rocky had to stick with Zuma the whole time thanks to his ‘broken’ bone.

At night, everyone was curious about the baby eagle that Rocky told them. They checked the nest from the Lookout’s periscope.

“Oh my! The egg has fully hatched!” Rocky exclaimed.

“Wait, I’ll move the periscope’s vision to the big screen.” Ryder turned on the big screen and moved the periscope’s vision.

A baby eagle hatched from that colorful egg. It also had colorful hair, thanks to Alex who painted the egg. The momma eagle gave it some bird foods and also loved her own child.

“Aw!” Everyone got touched by that scenery.

“At least it returned to where it is supposed to be!” Ryder nodded happily. “Anyway, it’s bed time for you guys. Go take a rest, you all have been such good pups. And Rocky, are you alright now?” Ryder sent them off and asked Rocky.

“Well, better! Thanks, Rubble, for the massage.” Rocky stretched his legs.

“No problem, Rocky! I’m glad that Zuma only broke some of your bone instead the whole thing.” Joked Rubble, which triggered everyone’s laughter.

“Shut up!” Zuma giggled.

“Sure thing, Ryder! Let’s go, guys!” Skye entered the lift and the rest joined her.

When they were inside the lift, Chase nudged Marshall’s hand. “Um, cough.”

“What plans are you two having?” are the thing that their friends said mostly. Both Chase and Marshall laughed in embarrassment and lowered their hats.

“Anyway, how was your deal, Chase?” Rocky giggled.

“Mind if I tell them, Marshie?” Chase asked. Marshall nodded. “Well… we were having an agreement, if I can find that egg, Marshall would sleep with me tonight. Sadly, the egg was missing. I guess it’s gone when we tried to save you, Rocky.” Chase explained.

“Aw shucks, my bad.” Rocky scratched his ear.

“No, we don’t really care about that egg. We promised Zuma to carry you back, and we did. And, either he found it or not, the result would be the same!” Marshall grinned.

“Well, how about if we sleep at the lounge?” Rubble suggested.

“That sounded great! We really should try that once!” Skye agreed. “And… possibly, a chance for another couple.” Skye glanced at both Rocky and Zuma.

“What?” Rocky growled.

“Thought you guys would like this idea.” Skye giggled.

“Obviously! I do like it!” Zuma panted.

When they arrived at downstair, Zuma ‘threw’ himself to a bean bag and asked Rocky to sleep next to him. “Wocky! Ovew here!” Zuma patted a spot next to him.

“Dear, please.” Rocky shook his head and laughed with the others. “Wait, coming!” Rocky walked to Zuma’s spot.

“Wait, it was my idea, why are they getting on first?” Marshall asked abruptly, and it caused the others to laugh again.

“Fiwst come, fiwst sewved, Mawshall!” Zuma stuck his tongue out. Rocky embraced Zuma and closed his eyes slowly.

“Shh, Zuma. Go to sleep now.”  Rocky patted Zuma’s shoulder.

“Alright. Night, Wocky.” Zuma giggled for a while and put his head next to Rocky’s cheek.

“I also wonder how does it sleep with the comfort and warmth from you guys.” Rubble took a spot and stretched his body. After a moment, he laid himself on the floor.

“Secretly Rubble is a compassionate person, huh?” Skye took position between them.

“Gotta admit it, he’s the youngest after all. No wonder.” Chase laughed.

“Eheh… I do have soft sides that only you guys may know.” Rubble yawned and covered his mouth. He took a sleeping blindfold located under the carpet. “Lucky I keep this here.” That Bulldog applied the blindfold. “Night, everyone.”

“Today is super tiring for me, guys. I’m glad things went well…” Skye lowered her head and put her head on her arms. “G’night, Chase and Marshall. Sleep well, sweet dreams, you two.” Skye closed her eyes.

Chase and Marshall were the only one who haven’t picked a position yet. They looked at each other and laughed sheepishly.

“You go first, sweetie.” Chase let Marshall pick his position. He laid himself down on a spacious area.

“C’mere, Chase.” Marshall patted on the area next to his position. Chase walked over and laid down next to Marshall.

Marshall leaned his head on Chase’s shoulder, but Chase embraced Marshall and nuzzled his cheek quickly. “Wh-what was that for!?” Marshall stood up, blushed quite deep.

“Revenge is a dish best served cold. I wanna do that sometimes, you did that to me too often nowadays.” Chase giggled. “I wonder how’d it looks like to see you blushing being embarrassed to me, hehe.”

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever floats on your boat, I guess.” Marshall also giggled and rubbed his own face. He returned to his position and leaned once again.

“Hey, get yourself comfy, Marshie dear. Just sleep, have a nice sleep.” Chase patted Marshall’s back several times and pulled him closer.

“Sure, Chase… good night… sleep well…” Marshall closed his eyes and smiled. After several minutes, Marshall snored already.

“Heh… Your lovely snoring noise, I like them…” Chase giggled and also closed his eyes. “Well… good night, everyone…”

 

**_At least… This year’s Easter is a blessed one, right?_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's an additional scene that I put compared to the Indonesian work! It's the "Rocky got his bones broken" lmao  
> Poor boy
> 
> And I don't know why I fall for Rocky for several days already  
> I got so many pictures of him omfg  
> And also the newest episode made me crying over that grey pup Kesha - Praying because her high note omg  
> Next chapter, if I may spoil: It's angst.
> 
> Anyway, I saw that some people already see this post even before I promote them to a AO3 group! I feel so blessed ;w; thank you so much!  
> And for some who are still a bit concerned about 'gay' stuffs... I'm not, I'll repeat, **I'm not making 15+ content. Nuzzling is still considered fine for me, and they won't going to kiss each other's mouth, okay. No. Just no.** They are too innocent and I'm not into breaking their purity.
> 
>  
> 
> I'm just raising the official rating from "General Audience" (kids humor, no violence, 'defy the logic' things) to "Teen and Up" (some stronger humor, relationships taken seriously, wounds but no gore)...


	5. Happiness Doesn't Last Forever (Spring-Summer)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All relationship have their own up and down. It's no secret that most relationship has both happiness and sadness mixed into one love.  
> Same goes with Chase and Marshall, one problem at the City Hall almost tore their relationship up. What happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! I had an *forced* event to attend, so I can't write this story yesterday :(
> 
> And pardon me, this chapter might be too short for you. I'm not good at creating long Angst or Suspense situation.  
>  ~~because the author is sick of being sad the whole time~~  
>  I'm not that good at creating argument, and it's not a thing to see Marshall able to fight back sometimes :/ I can't OOC like that easy
> 
> Anyway, this is the very first Split Chapter! Both Chapter 5 and Chapter 6 will be the same arc, but divided into two different chapters.  
> I could've just combine the chapters but... no. Just no.

“Marshall, you sure you wanna do this?” Ryder reassured Marshall.

“Well… I’m kind of afraid I might mess up. But Skye would be troubled if she worked alone. I’ll try my best, Ryder.” Marshall bit a side of the banner.

“Alright then, take care.” Ryder left him.

Paw Patrol was asked by Mayor Goodway to help her preparing for Adventure Bay’s birthday. Rocky, Zuma, and Chase organized the decorations, Rubble carried heavy stuffs with his bulldozer, and Skye applied the banner on the top of City Hall. But Marshall volunteered to help Skye, since he got no job to do.

“Chase, you… looked different today. Are you alright, Chase?” Rocky noticed something’s wrong with Chase.

“Uh… it’s okay, Rocky.” Chase faced away.

“Odd. Are you serious, Chase?” Rocky reassured him.

“When I said I’m okay, I am, Rocky!” Chase raised his voice, but not too loud.

“Uh, oh. Um, sorry… sorry Chase, I hope, whatever fills your head right now can be solved. Sorry for disturbing you.” Rocky apologized nervously. Chase didn’t respond and worked on his job.

“Wocky, what happened? I saw you being newvous…” Zuma approached Rocky.

“Shh, don’t talk about it. Chase is feeling not good today.” Rocky put his paw on Zuma’s mouth.

“Uh… bad mood?” Zuma raised his eyebrow.

“I suppose?” Rocky shrugged. “How about if you just help me carry these things?” Rocky put his paw back.

“Suwe!” Zuma nodded and helped Rocky.

* * *

 

“Marshall, raise your ladder! I will fly to the other side and hang it there!” Skye bit another side of the banner.

“Sure! Arf, ladder!” Marshall raised the ladder and carried the banner with his teeth.

Unfortunately, not sure was it because Marshall’s teeth were too sharp, or the banner was too weak, Marshall ripped the banner.

“OH NO!” Marshall yelled in fear.

“AH!” Skye lost her balance and flew uncontrollably. She landed on the bushes with the banner on her teeth.

“SKYE!” Marshall screamed with his eyes wide-opened, shocked, and fell over from his own ladder.

Overheard their screaming noises, Chase realized what’s going on and helped Skye at the bushes.

“Skye, are you okay!?” Chase asked while helping her to get out from the bushes.

“I’m okay… just a bit ‘leafy’, and dizzy… hoping my jets still working fine, though.” Skye shook her furs that was full of leaves and looked at her own wings. “Wait, let me rest.” Skye sat down.

“Marshall! You alright there?” Rocky helped Marshall who fell over from his own ladder.

“I-I’m okay… sorry…” Marshall whimpered in embarrassment.

“Marshall, you should’ve been careful! Lucky that Skye is still okay!” Chase scolded Marshall. Unusual to see him being so cold to his own brother.

“Y-yeah… I’m sorry…” Marshall lowered his head, unable to do or say much other than apologizing.

“Enough, don’t fight, you two.” Ryder separated them. “Rocky, try to find something in your truck that can be used to fix this.” Ryder ordered Rocky away.

“Sure. I guess I had that one cloth that can be used to stitch the damage.” Rocky looked for something in his truck. When he found it, he brought it to Ryder. “How about this?” A white cloth that’s quite thick.

“That one is okay. Stick it at the back side of the banner.” Ryder nodded. “It’s okay, Marshall. Bad lucks do exist in everything. Be careful next time, okay?” He also tried to calm Marshall down, along with Zuma and Rubble. Marshall only whimpered in a really sad tone.

Chase only shook his head while face-palming himself. It was unsure on what he was thinking, but he sure was in a bad mood. Ryder sighed when he saw that pup, wondering what was wrong with his own dog.

“Bark! Duct tape!” Rocky pulled a duct tape from his bag and started patching the banner up.

“Well… hope this should be enough. It looked a bit tipsy, but eh.” Rocky put his duct tape back to his bag.

The banner was fixed already, but it looked weird because of the patch. Fortunately the rip was small, so it wouldn’t be a big problem for all of them.

“Alright. Try again, Marshall.” Ryder gave a side to Marshall. “Skye, how’s your wing?” Ryder asked Skye.

“Wait, I’ll check. Yip! Wings!” Skye tested her wings, and it looked like the wings were still working perfectly. “It’s still okay! The jet is still working, and I can still maneuver easily. Ryder, how about if I attach the banner from my side first, then Marshall can attach his after my turn?” Suggested Skye

“Sure, be careful!” Ryder nodded.

Skye flew with one side of the banner and attached it on the right side of the building.

“Your turn, Marshall. Careful.” Skye returned her wings.

“S-sure. Thanks, guys.” Marshall bit his side once again and started climbing.

Suddenly, the wind blew so hard that it made Marshall thrown from his own ladder. Surely fortune wasn’t on them, since Marshall didn’t broke only one side, but he broke the half of the banner because he kept on hanging to the banner when he got blown by the wind.

“MARSHALL!” Everyone panicked and most dogs closed their eyes but Chase.

“MARSHALL! OH MY GOD!” Chase screamed in anger.

“Oh no! Not again! I broke everything now!” Marshall let go of his bite and saw the broken banner.

It was all over. The banner was not fixable anymore. Marshall ripped the whole half of the banner, and it was really destroyed. Marshall wept slowly looking at what happened, couldn’t believe he just did so.

“MARSHALL! THEY TOLD YOU TO BE CAREFUL, BUT YOU DIDN’T!” Chase yelled on Marshall’s face.

“Y-yeah… I-I tried…” Marshall dropped a tear.

“YOU ARE A REALLY CLUMSY DOG! HOW MANY TIMES YOU CRASHED ON LIFT, BEING CLUMSY AT WORK AND MOSTLY MESSING STUFFS UP! THEY TOLD YOU TO BE CAREFUL ALREADY TOO MANY TIMES, BUT WHAT ARE YOU DOING INSTEAD!? NO, YOU ARE STILL THE SAME CLUMSY DOG!” Chase kept on barking at Marshall’s face. No one dared to stop him, because Chase might claw someone if they did.

“I know… I-I am terribly sorry…” Marshall kept on sobbing.

“WHAT AN IDIOT!”

Those three words successfully broke Marshall’s heart. Marshall cried out loud and ran away from City Hall, leaving his friends behind.

“Chase is so mean!” Chase heard those words coming out from his own brother, which made him realized what did he just do.

“W-wait… what did I…!?” Chase stared that Dalmatian with fear on his eyes. “WAIT UP! MARSHALL! WAIT!” Chase tried to chase him, but he was too late. Marshall ran far enough, maybe he returned to the Lookout.

“…” Chase stayed still. He couldn’t say anything, and there were no other sound than cars noises passing by.

“Chase…” He heard Ryder’s voice. He could tell from the tone that Ryder was angry, not worried.

Chase gulped. He’s ready with his punishment.

“I-I’m… here…” Chase turned away, only to see his owner stood behind him already.

“You… what were you doing!?” Ryder scolded him. The pitch wasn’t high, but the voice was really loud. Chase couldn’t even answer.

“Did you realized what you’ve done!? He’s your own brother! What was on your mind, huh!? If you have personal problem in your head, don’t vent to your own brother in that way! I mean, Marshall might help you if you tell him your problem, but NOT IN THAT WAY! I wouldn’t do that if I were you, Chase. Don’t you forget how fragile his heart is if he get scolded like that? Even if, IF, I am angry to Marshall, I won’t yell to his face, or even show my anger directly!” Ryder kept on scolding him with the same tone.

Chase couldn’t say or do anything. He only lowered his head and listened to Ryder’s speech. No one except Ryder said anything, not even Mayor herself. Ryder scolded him for 3 minutes nonstop.

“Chase, I never wanted to do this, seriously. I couldn’t believe I will do this, but…” Ryder sighed and looked at the Shepherd. “Sorry, Chase. You are dismissed from your duty until both of you can reconcile with each other. I was about to set the time, but if you two still fight with each other when we are working as Paw Patrol, things would be worse than what happened today.” Ryder took Chase’s police hat.

A decision Chase can only accept with patience. He deserved that punishment, and Ryder was right. He couldn’t work when he has personal conflict with someone in the team. Let this be the time for Chase to do self-introspection.

“A-alright, Ryder.” Chase sighed.

“Get back to Lookout now. And wait, before you return, let me detach that badge of yours.” Ryder squatted and removed Chase’s badge. “You won’t need this until you learned your lesson. Understand?” Ryder pocketed the badge.

Chase returned to the Lookout with a really slow speed. He was thinking about what did he just do.

“B-but, Wyder, if Chase is dismissed, who’d take the chawge of the gwoup’s leadewship?” Zuma asked.

“Rocky, I trust you to do so.” Ryder pointed to Rocky.

“Hah?” Rocky looked surprised. “Me?” He pointed himself.

“At least until Chase understand what did he just done.” Ryder replied.

“S-sure, Ryder. Green means go.” Rocky nodded slowly.

“Poor Marshall…”

* * *

 

At the Lookout, Chase entered his dog house and locked himself inside.

“What’s wrong with me?” He asked.

“How can I be angry and ranted to Marshall like that? Even… my own problem has no relation to him…” Chase mumbled.

“I’m a stupid dog… like, really stupid… We just started being brothers for two months and then this happened…” Chase sighed and started sobbing.

“And… because my own emotion… I almost broke everything… again…” Chase cried and covered his face with his arms.

“Chase… you are… really stupid…”

 

**_I’m sorry, dear. I didn’t mean to hurt you._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes I wonder if Paw Patrol's rating is raised from "GA" to "Teens and Up". They might hit some kind of this thing (slice of life but personal conflicts)  
> Seeing how Chase can do something like that, dude... it makes me shiver to think about it.
> 
> It's not that easy to think about this chapter back then, and kinda feeling ashamed to think how the others mostly have 2k+ and this one is just like 1,6k something. But eh, maybe... i have to 'balance' the thing sometimes hehe...
> 
> Next chapter would be resolving about Chase and Marshall's relationship. Logically, there are still 9 chapters left so they'll make up again, but how?


	6. What You Mean To Me (Spring-Summer)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing from last chapter, now Chase have to end everything he started. It's either he apologize to Marshall, or broke up with him. What would Chase do in order to return things to the way they used to be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First song-fic chapter! The songs that'd be used are [**You Are My Everything**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iVX064LZKI8) and [**What You Mean To Me**](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rnkm-2KZskk). The lyrics will be **bolded** along with [square brackets] to know who is singing what. I've put a note right before that part.
> 
> So, yeah, this continues from Chapter 5's conflict. Chase need to ask for forgiveness from his own brother, but naaah it won't be that easy.
> 
> Sorry for the delay, though! Finally got a chance to stay at home and finish this chapter! Let the story unveils at "What You Mean To Me"!

Because of yesterday’s incident, everyone ‘expelled’ Chase. No one even said “Hello” to him, not even Ryder. He could still do activities like eating, watching TV, or training, but he had to do everything alone. He felt so lonely.

He kept on thinking how can he fixed everything he did already. But, in the middle of his thoughts, Skye greeted him.

“Hey, Chase.” Skye’s tone sounded really flat.

“Go away, Skye.” Chase faced away from her.

“I’m not going to disturb you, but go say sorry to Marshall. It’s been three days, and I’m not into seeing my two best friends broke up just because a stupid thing. Do it, Chase.” Skye advised.

“Apologizing…?” Chase looked at Skye.

“Yep. I can’t stand this situation for too long. Not doubting about Rocky’s leadership, but it feels different indeed. _Ciao_.” Skye left him immediately after she finished her sentence.

“S-sure… thanks for worrying us…” Chase laid himself back on the pillow and thought about her words. “She’s right. The only way to fix everything and finish this unnecessary fight is to apologize to Marshall directly.”

He saw Marshall entered the Lookout. There was no usual cheerful greeting from Marshall, he didn’t even look at that Shepherd. He took some food from snack machine and went away.

“Even Marshall acted like that… usually, he’d approach me and ask how am I feeling now, or usually he’d lay on my shoulder and asked me to stay…” Chase mumbled. “I still can’t believe that I said so back then…” Chase sighed.

After a lot of thinking, he stood up.

“It’s time for apologizing… that is, if he wants to meet me.” Chase walked to the outside of the Lookout and looked at Marshall’s house.

Chase approached the dalmatian who was eating in front of his house. Realized that Chase is coming, Marshall pulled his bowl to his house and locked himself.

“S-see…” Chase thought to himself and sighed.

“If I were you, I’d tell Ryder about whatever you are planning now.” Rubble’s voice can be heard from behind him suddenly.

“O-oh! He-hey, Rubble!” Chase wasn’t ready with Rubble’s entrance, he was a little bit surprised.

“I’m serious. Usually, I see two happy young pups working together on their job, laughing with each other. Now, those laughter are gone. Marshall is deeply hurt. Usually, you two made us laugh at most of times, and I miss mocking you two when Marshall showed his affection to you in front of us. It’s not I never do so to Rocky and Zuma, but they decided ‘not to talk too much to each other’ right now because they are afraid they’d hurt Marshall if he sees them being happy with each other when he has no one.” Rubble spoke up.

“Ah… really?” Chase asked.

“Yep. We tend to ‘excommunicate’ you so you’ll understand what have you done, and what you should do. We also kinda pity Marshall who… actually missed his big brother. Once he told us that he still wanted to hug you right now, despite those hurtful words you threw at him back then.” Rubble continued.

“…is it?” Chase couldn’t believe it. “Wait, don’t you think Marshall could—“

“Yes. He can hear us clearly, but if I were you I won’t knock onto his house right now. That’d be super rude.” Rubble nodded. “You still need time for each other. And whatever you planned on, go tell Ryder. He’d help you out. See you, Chase.” Rubble went away and joined both Rocky and Zuma who were playing with Skye.

Chase looked a while to the red dog house. “Marshall… if you hear me… I’m sorry… I’ll make things go right again…” he looked at both Rocky and Zuma. They laughed with each other and played like the world won’t gonna hurt them.

“You hear them, buddy? They wanted us back. But… I know you are still hurt. I’ll let you go, for now. But when the time comes, I want us to forgive each other and play with each other like the old times.” Chase talked to the house. “I don’t know, are you listening or not, but… please, know that I didn’t mean what did I say back then, at the City Hall…”

“I’ll go. Thank you so much, if you listen, Marshie. Hope things will be okay now.” Chase left the house and walked inside the Lookout.

“…Chase…”

* * *

Chase entered the lift and went to the observatory. When he reached the top floor, Ryder had been waiting in front of the door.

“I realized someone went up and it was you, huh. Learned your lesson already?” Ryder asked. He put his hands on his hip.

“Yep. Both Skye and Rubble had lectured me earlier. I tried to say sorry to Marshie, but he went inside his house when I approached him.” Chase told everything.

“Ah, I see. It’s a nice thing to hear that you actually want to apologize. Anyway, I suggest you to wait until everyone is asleep, so you can say sorry to him and you don’t have to make him embarrassed or something like that.” Ryder nodded. “If you made it, I’ll return your collar.” Ryder pulled out a collar with a blue badge with yellow star in it. Since Chase was dismissed from his job, Ryder also took his collar.

“S-sure, Ryder. I’m terribly sorry for things I’ve done back then.” Chase apologized to Ryder.

“I never put any grudge on any of you, never a single bit of it. But, the one I pity the most is your own brother, Chase. He was devastated, and became a moody pup. Usually I can hear his laughter like 40 times every day. He’s a happy-go-lucky pup, despite his bad luck. He loves to play, and he loves to have fun. But now, all of them, are gone, Chase.” Ryder looked at the balcony. “I was angry, indeed. But I feel more to pity rather than angry back then. I felt bad for him and you, so much.”

“E-everyone secretly worried about us, huh…?” Chase broke down and cried slowly. Several moments later, he cried quite loud. He remembered how hurtful Marshall was when he got scolded.

“Yep. We do. And stop crying.” Ryder lifted that pup and patted his back while hugging him. “You are a good pup, and I know it. Finish this problem once and for all. Say sorry to him.” Ryder hugged Chase quite close and also rubbed his head.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/156919908@N06/36294327262/in/dateposted-public/)

“A-alright… Chase is on the case…” Chase stopped crying and jumped from Ryder’s hug.

“I’ll promise there’ll be no mission tonight. Even if there are one, I’ll make sure none of you or Marshall will be taken to the mission.” Said Ryder.

“Thank you so much, Ryder. I wonder what’d happen if you were not my owner.” Chase smiled slowly.

“Sure, whenever you are in trouble, just yelp for help.” Ryder laughed a bit. “Go back and do your activities again, Chase. Maybe you won’t be able to talk to the others yet, but at least you can go train yourself. 3 days with no job sure makes you looked stiff.”

“That’s… not a bad idea. Sure, thank you, Ryder.” Chase returned to the lift and went down.

* * *

“Have you talked it to Wyder, Chase?” Zuma approached Chase who were training.

“E-eh, hey Zuma. How did you know?” Chase stopped his training.

“Rubble told us everything, and so did Skye.” Rocky, who were with Zuma, answered.

“Yeah. He told me to wait until night so I can say sorry to him easily. Maybe it’s because he won’t feel too supressed.” Chase replied.

“Ah, alwight. Hope things would go wight again. I feel bad fow Mawshall, his pewsonality changed dwastically.” Zuma shook his head.

“Having no competitor is no fun, Chase. You two better say sorry or else I’m going crazy.” Rocky hugged Zuma and hit his head with his knuckle softly.

“Ow, hey! What was that fow!?” Zuma laughed and released himself from the hug.

“Nothing. Just for fun!” Rocky stuck his tongue out, and that made Chase laughed.

“Gee, now my reason to be jealous for you guys is really clear. You two seem to never fight at all.” Chase smiled.

“Oh, we do fight sometimes. But we don’t do it in front of public and ended like this. Sometimes Ryder would call me to the observatory, sometimes Zuma would be the one who’s called. We have our own time to calm ourselves down.” Rocky grinned.

“And we apologized to each othew aftew sevewal moments. We talked about what was wrong from both of us, and we twied to undewstand each other. It didn’t last too long, the longest was a whole day, though.” Zuma giggled.

“Ah, I see. So… it was communication that fixed everything, huh?” Chase nodded, understood.

“Yep. Communicate about what’s wrong with you two. Maybe Marshall would understand if you explain that you had a bad day back then, so that’s why you acted really harsh on him.” Rocky answered.

“And, make suwe you apologized with youw deep, sincewe heawt. Fwom what I can tell, Mawshall is a weally sensitive pup and undewstand if someone lied to him ow not.” Zuma added.

“Yeah, I understand. He even caught me red-handed when I became too caring for him, right?” Chase joked, and they laughed.

“Yep, he’s a really sensitive dog when it comes to feeling. I hope things will go right! Let’s go, Zuma.” Rocky pulled Zuma’s arm.

“Get together soon!” Zuma yelled, and went away with Rocky.

Chase sat on the ground for a while, thinking about his friends.

“You guys really wanted me and Marshall make up, huh… they were right, family is way much more important than everything…”

* * *

At night…

“Where’s Marshall?” He looked inside Marshall’s house which was opened, but no one was inside the house.

He tried to sniff Marshall’s scent from his house.

“I miss this scent, so much…” Chase paused and inhaled the scent as much as he can. “I remember this scent of meds… it’s not an usual medicine, but…” Chase brought back into his past memory.

* * *

_“Chase, are you okay?” Marshall rushed to Chase’s position._

_“Well… I guess… yeowch!” Chase moaned in pain._

_“You’re not! Wait a moment, you are bleeding. Hold still, keep on breathing normally so the blood won’t rush itself. Arf, medikit!” Marshall pulled out his medikit from his bag. “Told you to be careful, didn’t I?”_

_“Sorry, I was a stubborn dog.” Chase whimpered. “Please be careful with it.”_

_“Oh, I am a careful pup in this situation. Especially… I can’t see my brother bleeding like this. It’s a small wound, but well, it might be bad for you if we don’t do anything about this.” Marshall rolled his eyes._

_Marshall pulled a bottle of alcohol and also some cotton. He applied the alcohol to the cotton, and carefully treated Chase’s wound. Chase tried to hold himself to not cry, and closed his eyes._

_“Alright, it’s sterile now. We need to apply some bandage.” Marshall pulled a roll of bandage._

_“Don’t over-apply it, Marshall. We still need them for the others.” Chase joked._

_“Ah, silly you. No, obviously I won’t do that.” Marshall giggled and started wrapping Chase’s wound._

_“Anyway, thanks, dear.” Chase smiled, although he got some tears in his eyes._

_“Don’t sweat it, big brother. Anyway, you cried.” Marshall licked Chase’s tear._

_“H-hey!” Chase blushed._

_“Sorry, I have to.” Marshall winked and stuck his tongue out._

_“You are really silly, you know that?” Chase shook his head._

_“I do, and will always do.”_

* * *

“A really sweet smell of innocence… I remember that day… anyway, he went this way…” Chase mumbled and started sniffing his way.

His sniffing ended on the edge of bay, at the tree where both Marshall and Chase usually spend their time together at night. Moon’s reflection from the sea illuminated the place.

“There’s Marshall.” Chase mumbled, seeing Marshall sat below the tree.

**(A.N. : Marshall [M] – Chase [C] – Both [B], Bold = Lyrics)**

But, he heard a singing noise and some music noises from the tree. “Is he singing?” Chase tried to listen closely.

Marshall sang a heart-break song that once he heard from Skye’s music player. Chase was unable to recognize the song, since it was somehow new to his ears.

**[M]** **I turn off the lights in my room and stay alone in the darkness**  
**I lay myself down on my bed**  
**And try to sleep though it doesn't come**

**[M] The day we broke up**  
**The last goodbye that I never ever say to you**  
**When I told you to be okay, well that was a lie.**

“Wait… I guess once I heard this…” Chase thought to himself. “It was… Korean, if I’m not mistaken…?” He kept on listening.

**[M]** **I thought I've forgotten you, I thought I did forget you**  
**For a moment all without you,**  
**I believed that I wouldn't cry for you**

**[M] No matter how hard I tried, you are still living inside me**  
**Your voices that say that you love me**  
**It still do remains in my ears and keeps on repeating**

Marshall’s voice was loud enough, actually. Chase sat on his position, and still tried to remember the song’s title.

**[M]** **Even if all other love changes away**  
**My love for you will never change at all**  
**Touch me, touch me**  
**You are everything in my life**

**[M] Even if you try to get away from me**  
**I will keep on making close distance to you**  
**Kiss me, kiss me**  
**You are everything in my life**

“Right! It was “You Are My Everything”! Now I remember!” Chase exclaimed to himself when Marshall sang the _reff_ , but not too loud. “But… from where did he know the translation?”

**[M]** **The tears that fallen through my cheek**  
**Kept on dripping from my eyes**  
**And I'm also drown inside, our lovely memories**

**[M] Your smile that I will never forget**  
**Become a single line of sweet rain**  
**In my broken, torn heart, and drenches me**

Marshall sang the chorus once again. This time, his voice sounded like he’s about to cry.

**[M]** **Even if all other love changes away**  
**My love for you will never change at all**  
**Touch me, touch me**  
**You are everything in my life**

**[M] Even if you try to get away from me**  
**I will keep on making close distance to you**  
**Kiss me, kiss me**  
**You are everything in my life**

Without Chase’s expectation, Marshall got up from his position and stood with his two feet.

“Wait, what!?” Chase covered his mouth. Marshall started singing the _bridge_ part as loud as he can.

**[M] Here I'm running to you**  
**Wait for me**  
**I really miss you dear, I can still feel your touch**

**[M] Now I'm missing you**  
**Can you please go hug me?**  
**I want you to return, I can still feel your breathe**

“…if only I can get to you now…!” Chase dropped a tear from his eyes. Marshall sat down once again and continued singing.

**[M] The tears that fallen through my cheek**  
**Kept on wetting my pillow**  
**And I can't help but to drown, in our memories**

**[M] Your smile that I can't ever forget**  
**Become a cloud that rains on me**  
**The one that wetting my torn heart, that keeps on hurting**

Chase could hear Marshall sobbing. Chase also could feel tears falling from his eyes, sliding on his cheek. “God…”

**[M] Even if your love ever changes to me**  
**My love for you will never change at all**  
**Touch me, touch me**  
**You are everything in my life**

**[M] Even if you try to get away from me**  
**I will keeping on coming onto you**  
**Kiss me, kiss me**  
**You are everything in my life, oh oh**  
**You are everything in my life ([C] You are everything in my life)**  
**You are everything in my life**

Marshall sang the last _reff_ with all of his heart. Without Chase realizing, he also sang with Marshall at the end. After the song ended, Marshall howled to the moon.

“If… only… my feelings can be heard to you, Chase…” Chase heard Marshall said so, and decided to approach him.

“Th-that was beautiful…” Chase wiped his tears.

Marshall was surprised with Chase’s appearance and almost fell from his position. “Chase! Wh-what are you doing here!? And… what do you want?” Marshall’s tone changed from annoyed to sad all in a sudden.

“I… I wanna say sorry, Marshall. I’m terribly sorry for things that happened yesterday. My mood was kinda unstable, and I had a bad day back then, but I didn’t think I’d rant and spit all of my anger to you, Marshall. I’m terribly sorry, and… just, sorry.” Chase lost his words, and kept his eye contact with that blue-eyed pup.

“Really?” Marshall sounded doubtful.

“Yep. I’m serious. I had no intention to pull my anger on you, but my unstable mood made me… unstable, too. My personal conflict didn’t link with anyone on Paw Patrol, not even you, Marshall.” Chase continued. “Well, I learned something from that day. I shouldn’t work with emotions, because things like this might happen. I almost broke our brother-ship that we tried to build together. I’m sorry, dear. Please, forgive me, Marshall…” Chase begged.

“Well, uh… to be honest, my heart aches since that day you scolded on me. I can still see your angry face and hear your scolding voices… even until now…” Marshall looked away from his brother.

“Marshall, let the past be the past. I’m here, in front of you, trying to say sorry with my true heart. I heard from the others they wanted us back together, and I want that to happen. I… can’t think of what would my life be without you, Marshall. As a partner, friend, or even a brother…” Chase sighed.

“…prove that ‘true heart’ of yours, Chase. I still hear some doubtfulness in your sentences.” Marshall looked at Chase, with some tears on his eyes.

“M-Marshie… don’t cry, please…” Chase tried to wipe the tears away, but Marshall slapped his paw away.

“No.” Marshall refused with firm tone. “Until I know you are serious, don’t touch me.”

Chase thought of a way to prove himself. “Words? Tried. Touches? He won’t even let me. What would it be…?” Chase thought to himself.

“I… might regret this, but…”

Chase hummed slowly to a song he used to listen once. A childhood song both Marshall and Chase knew.

**[C] Can’t blame you, for thinking**  
**That you never really knew me at all**  
**I tried to, deny you**  
**But nothing ever made me feel so wrong**

**[C] I thought I was protecting you**  
**From everything that I go through**  
**But I know that we got lost along the way**

Marshall seemed to understand those melodies, but was kinda confused with what song that was.

**[C] Here I am, with all my heart**  
**I hope you understand**  
**I know I let you down**  
**But I'm never gonna make, that mistake again**  
**You brought me closer, to who I really am**  
**Come take my paw, I want the world to see**  
**What you mean to me**

“This song…!” Marshall remembered the song. It was a childhood song that both of them used to listen when Paw Patrol was only consisted of Ryder, Chase, and Marshall.

When Chase was about to open his mouth, Marshall turned on the music from Skye’s music player and sang the second verse. Instead of humming, now they sang with the music.

**[M] Just know that, I'm sorry**  
**I never wanted to make you feel so small**  
**A story is, just beginning**  
**We'll let the truth break down these walls**  
**Oh, yeah, yeah**

**[M] And every time I think of you**  
**I think of how you pushed me through**  
**And showed me how much better I could be**

“You remember!” Chase sounded happy. Marshall nodded.

**[B] Here I am, with all my heart**  
**I hope you understand**  
**I know I let you down**  
**But I'm never gonna make, that mistake again**  
**You brought me closer, to who I really am**  
**Come take my paw, I want the world to see**  
**What you mean to me**  
**Yeah, yeah!**

Chase and Marshall sang together. They sang loudly and in harmony, even their voice can be heard to the whole Adventure Bay. Chase sang the whole _bridge_ himself.

**[C] You make me feel like I'm myself**  
**Instead of being someone else**  
**I wanna live that everyday**  
**You say what no one else will say**  
**You know exactly how, to get to me**  
**You know it's what I need…**  
**It's what I need, yeah…!**

Marshall went silent when Chase sang. He saw his brother shed a tear. From that, Marshall knew, his brother really meant his sorry.

**[B] Here I am, with all my heart**  
**I hope you understand ([M] I hope you understand)**  
**[B] I know I let you down ([M] Down…!)**  
**[B] But I'm never gonna make, that mistake again ([M] That mistake again)**  
**[B] You brought me closer, to who I really am**  
**So, come take my hand, I want the world to see**  
**What you mean to me**  
**What you mean to me…**

They howled together after finished their song and hugged each other immediately.

“Chase, I couldn’t believe that you actually remember my favorite song!” Marshall cried in joy on Chase’s shoulder.

“I-I don’t understand how can I remember those lyrics perfectly, but I’m glad you actually want to forgive me, Marshall…” Chase also burst in tears.

“That was… so beautiful… really beautiful…” Marshall still hugged his big brother tight.

“Your voice is also as sweet as honey, don’t you know? You are a talented singer, Marshall. I wonder why you become a fire-fighter and EMT instead.” Chase joked, which Marshall responded with a laughter.

“Aw, c’mon, Chase… It has been my hobby. I love to sing what I’m feeling, although it’s not my original song. I sing whenever I feel happy, whenever I feel nervous, or whenever I feel sad.” Marshall released his hug and stared at Chase’s amber eyes. “I wasn’t sure with you, at first. But now, I understand that you really want to make up.” Marshall pressed his nose against Chase abruptly.

Chase was surprised with what Marshall did, and they fell over because Chase lost his balance. Chase only hugged Marshall back, and Marshall wagged his tail quickly while panting.

“Hehe, excuse me…” Marshall apologized.

“Ah, this… is usual, don’t you remember? You are always like this to me.” Chase licked Marshall’s face.

“Hey!” Marshall blushed deeply. “I-I--!” He lost his words.

“Let’s end it now. It’s getting late, let’s return to the Lookout.” Chase rolled Marshall over to a safe spot and got up.

“A-alright… let’s go…” Marshall also got up and took the music player, while rubbing his red face. “W-wait up, Chase!” Marshall chased his brother who already went several meters from that spot.

* * *

“Relieved already?” Chase asked when they arrived.

“Relieved already.” Marshall nodded happily.

“I’m glad that we make up already. I hope… we won’t quarrel again, right?” Chase asked.

“I can’t promise we won’t fight again, but if we do, we can talk about it, and make sure we can solve the problem. Once, I heard from Rocky that communication is all we need to maintain a healthy relationship.” Marshall grabbed Chase’s paws and looked at him.

“He told me the same thing, that’s why I want to apologize.” Chase grinned.

“And then… I’m glad that you can lead us again. It’s not that I don’t like Rocky, but surely the leadership under his control is quite weird, haha. He’s not used to lead a big group.” Marshall giggled.

“Hey, don’t let him hear you. He’d hit you with his hammer, you know that?” Chase hit Marshall’s head lightly.

“Alright, alright! Sorry!” Marshall grimaced while laughing.

“Go back to your house and sleep, okay? Good night, sweetie.” Chase nuzzled Marshall’s cheek.

“Night, Chase.” Marshall did the same and returned to his house.

Without their realization, a boy was looking at them from the balcony.

“Phew, finally… you guys are such good pups.” He went back to inside.

* * *

“Morning, Chase!” Marshall greeted Chase who was going around the houses, trying to wake the others up.

“E-eh! How unusual to see you awake this early without my help!” Chase laughed.

“Ah, I wanna try to wake up by myself without your help sometimes. Is it okay?” Marshall giggled

“Obviously! I’m really proud of you, dear.” Chase ruffled Marshall’s head. “Mind waking Rocky and Rubble for me? I’ll wake Skye up. Skye, it’s morning already!” Chase knocked on the pink dog house.

“Wait up, I’ll go outside soon!” A voice can be heard from inside that house. “Thanks for waking me up, anyway!”

“Sure, no problem.” Chase walked to Zuma’s house. At the other side, Rubble was awake already.

“Hey, Marshall. Why, you are smiling! Have you make up with him already?” Rocky asked when he opened his dog house after Marshall knocked it once.

“Yep, Rocky. Last night, we did.” Marshall nodded and also approached Zuma’s house. At the same time, Chase was standing in front of Zuma’s house already.

“Together?” Chase raised his eyebrow.

“Sure.” Marshall counted down slowly and knocked on Zuma’s house loudly and quickly.

“WAKE UP ZUMA! WAKE UP!” was literally what both Chase and Marshall screamed. The others couldn’t help but laugh at those two.

“GOSH YOU TWO AW—Wait, eh!? Chase and Mawshall made up alweady!?” Zuma was annoyed, but then he was surprised to see a German Shepherd along with a Dalmatian he knew laughed together when he went out from his house..

“Y-yeah, we did! We did, last night. Sorry for disturbing you two, Zuma.” Chase still laughed.

“We need to do this more, Chase.” Marshall laughed harder.

But, when they laughed, Zuma hugged both of his friends.

“Finally! I’m glad that you guys awe back togethew!” Zuma kept on hugging those two tightly.

“Ow, ow, Zuma! That hurts!” Chase moaned in pain while laughing.

“Calm yourself down, Zuma! Calm down!” Marshall also moaned in pain and laughed. Zuma released those two, and the others approached them.

“Thank god! At least we can see Marshall smiling again.” Rubble sighed in relief.

“And finally I can get away from the leadership thingie. How can you survive this job, Chase? I don’t understand.” Rocky joked, and everyone laughed.

“And now Zuma won’t have to replace you anymore, Chase. Zuma is skilled with your car, I gotta admit it.” Skye giggled.

“Yep… but I have to remove the mindset to throw the caw to the water. A million times I almost dwove youw caw away, and a million times they have to wemind me to not do so.” Zuma laughed in embarrassment.

“What!?” Chase couldn’t believe it. “My beloved car! And, my house!” Chase pretended to panic.

“Not too expressive, Chase. Try again.” Marshall covered his mouth and held his laughter.

“Shut up!” Chase hit Marshall’s head softly.

“Ow!” Marshall grimaced, but still laughed.

“I miss this moment so much. Thank you guys, for worrying about us and helped me to find the solution.” Chase stopped laughing and thanked the other four.

“No problem! We are family, aren’t we?” Skye nodded.

“And you know what? Family means no one is left behind.” Rocky also added.

“Also, things feel different without Marshall’s laughter.” Rubble scratched his ear. “I’m glad that thing returned back to us.” He also smiled to those two pups.

“If you two evew had anothew pwoblem, just hit us up and we might be able to help.” Zuma smiled.

“Ah, you guys… Sometimes I wish my hand is long enough to hug you all at once.” Chase shrugged and smiled. “I’m blessed to have a caring family like you guys.”

“Thus means, family hug!” Rubble pulled the others and ‘hugged’ with each other. They… kind of stacking each other, thought.

“Yeowch, I’m stuck here!” Skye yelped, who was stuck between the boys. They released the hug.

“Alright… I… guess we need a new formation for Skye.” Chase joked, and everyone laughed.

Finally everything returned back to normal. The leadership returned on Chase, and he got his collar back. Chase was ready to work once again, along with his brother. Also, the others were ready to back them up, whenever trouble got them.

 

**_I want the world to see, what you mean to me._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are several addition scenes to make up for the delay! The additional scenes are:  
> 1\. Instead of going away after Rubble lectured Chase, Chase 'talked' to the house instead, hoping Marshall would hear him.  
> 2\. Right after Chase 'sniffed' Marshall's scent, there WAS no flashback at the Indonesian version. This is a whole new idea by Khikhi_Kiara, dude you are making things harder for me ;;;;;;  
> 3\. The Indonesian version put "Jar of Hearts" as Marshall's heart-break song. But in here, I decided to use "You Are My Everything" which trans-lyric belongs to me! And oh, full song whoa. Back then, there were only 'bits' of JoH song that Marshall sung.  
> 4\. Marshall sang by himself at the Indonesian version, without Skye's music player (this is head-canon, Skye has her own music player that sometimes Marshall brought to send him to sleep or to listen to music Skye listens to. Will be explained in Chapter 7 though). But in this version, he used Skye's music player.  
> And oh, Marshall is actually bipedal sometimes. I'll just call the proofs at next chapter lmao  
> 5\. Instead of sending Marshall to sleep immediately, they talked about Rocky's advice to 'talk up whenever you have problems'.  
> The rest are the same! I hope that makes up nice enough.
> 
> I tried to change the song's lyrics so it won't be R15+-ish, but then... kissing in here can be implemented as 'nuzzling'. You can kiss each other 'sniffing' with nose. The trans-lyrics was created by myself (with the help of Color Coded Lyrics for the original Korean and English translation lyrics).
> 
> And yes, I knew that song thanks to scarlethunter's [What You Mean To Me fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6848590) _(WARNING: THAT FIC IS RATED MATURE. I BEG YOU, IF YOU ARE STILL TOO YOUNG, DON'T READ IT. I EVEN SKIPPED THE SMUT MYSELF ALTHOUGH I'M MATURE ENOUGH)_! The song itself is so beautiful and I cried listened to it while imagining them aaaaa
> 
> These two are just too adorable sometimes even the writer managed to kill himself with his own writing  
> help him someone
> 
> Anyway, the next chapter will include the GFriend tag! I won't spoil what song will be used yet, but can you guess?
> 
> Disclaimer for this chapter:  
> -You Are My Everything is a song sung by Davichi, under Core Contents Media label record (not anymore for now). I only own translyrics!  
> -What Do You Mean To Me is a song sung by Christopher Wilde, from Disney's movie Starstruck (2010). I own nothing, not even the lyrics.
> 
> EDIT: AY ANOTHER ILLUSTRATION!  
> But hey, this Illustration was a collab of two of my friends:  
> [Blu-猫 / DhillieDaily ](https://www.facebook.com/mfadhil.fadhlurahman) did the [original sketch](https://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=1590014957717078&set=pb.100001257669518.-2207520000.1502288295.&type=3&theater) and BG Lineart to digital.  
> [Wolfariz](http://www.furaffinity.net/user/wolfariz/) finished the rest with the character lining and coloring!  
> Thank you so much, you two! <3


	7. Summer Surprise for Marshall (Summer)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's summer already, and Marshall's birthday is close. With a week left to go, both Chase and Skye decided to give Marshall a special gift that they have to prepare. Will the gang be able to prepare their gift before Marshall's birthday?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The author is at the middle of sleep-typing when posting this someone send help
> 
> GFriend tag is finally used! This chapter will be the same like Chapter 6, it will contain **lyrics and song**! This standalone Chapter is too long for a standalone omg haha  
>  The song that will be used is _Me Gustas Tu_! Congrats if you can guess it earlier!
> 
> Again, the original Word document do has colorized lyrics (Zuma is orange, Rubble is yellow, etc.).
> 
> Without further ado, "Summer Surprise for Marshall"!
> 
> (Advised to [open the song first](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m-CKVr6Z1Tw), play it when the part comes.)

“Chase, c’mere for a sec.” Skye pulled Chase’s paw, who was walking in front of her house.

“H-hey! What’s it, Skye?” Chase looked at Skye and saw her holding a calendar.

“Don’t you remember whose birthday is it next week?” Skye giggled.

“Wait…” Chase squinted and looked at the calendar. “Marshall’s birthday!”

Summer’s here, and it’s almost the time for Marshall’s birthday. To be exact, a week to go.

“Oh god, I haven’t prepared anything…” Chase gulped.

“Calm yourself down, Chase. You wanna give him something this year, huh?” Skye patted Chase’s back.

“Obviously, duh! But…” Chase thought for a while. “Alright, this sounds odd or maybe crazy, but… do you know a song titled _Me Gustas Tu_ , Skye?” Chase asked.

“Wait, HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT SONG!?” Skye was surprised.

“Heard it once at the radio. The lyrics were in Korean, or Japanese? I don’t know. But well, listening to the cheerful tone, I feel like that song would fit for this happy summer.” Chase answered.

“Right! I was about to suggest you that song. Maybe we can do a… dance cover for that song? Anyway, here’s the lyrics if you wonder.” Skye gave Chase a piece of paper.

Chase took the paper and read the content. It was the song’s lyrics, but translated already.

“That… is crazy, but sounds fun!” Chase kept on reading. “I knew it! The song’s theme is quite cheerful, and… it fits for him.”

“I believe we can stand on our two feet, right? Like, bipedal?” Skye tried to stand up. “B-but maybe we need to- Ah!” Skye fell over.

“Careful there, Skye!” Chase pulled Skye. “Speaking of bipedal…”

“Hey hey! Sounds like thewe’s something fun!” Zuma joined them all in a sudden.

“Nice timing, Zuma! So, we were…” Chase explained everything.

“W-we? D-dance? I-It’s not that I don’t want to, but—“ Zuma’s shoulder was tapped by Rocky.

“So what are you guys talking about, heh?” Rocky asked, who was listening to the three’s conversation.

“Chase has a plan to dance in fwont of Mawshall fow his birthday.” Zuma answered nervously.

“That sounds cool! I wanna try to dance sometimes. And again, weren’t you be able to stand with two feet back then at Halloween, Zuma?” Rocky agreed with Chase’s plan.

“W-well yeah, b-but…” Zuma’s face went red. It looked like he was embarrassed with it.

“Ah, if you are afraid, or embarrassed, I’m here to assist you. Still, I have a debt for both Chase and Marshall, so we have to help them now, okay?” Rocky rubbed Zuma’s red cheek.

Zuma went silent for a moment. At the middle of their talk, Rubble joined.

“I overheard your conversation, and I’m interested with the plan. Can you count me in?” Rubble asked.

“I gotta need everyone for this, obviously! But Marshall, duh…” Chase nodded.

“S-sure, Wocky. Let’s do it.” Zuma nodded, and looked at both Skye and Chase. “Mind to teach us, guys?” That Lab begged.

“Anyway, where’s Marshall? We shouldn’t let him know about this.” Chase asked.

“Know about what?” Marshall’s voice surprised everyone who were discussing things.

“O-oh hey, Marshall!” Skye hid the paper to her house.

“Oh, hello Marshie! I was looking for you, hehe!” Chase laughed nervously and pulled his brother away. “Mind taking me to eat? I haven’t eat breakfast this morning.”

“Eh? You haven’t eat until now?” Marshall raised his eyebrow.

“Well… not yet, haha. I was cleaning my dog house and also talked with them, until I forget that it’s already too late for breakfast.” Chase lied.

“Oh, alright then. Just take some snacks from the lounge would do, right?” Marshall asked.

“Yep, that should do. Let’s go.” They entered the Lookout.

* * *

 

“That was close!” Rocky held his chest and sighed in relief.

“I’ll teach you boys, but try to learn to stand with your two feet. I’ll help Rubble to walk.” Skye stood up, and this time she is more balanced. “Zuma, mind teaching your big brother? I know you can walk with two feet properly.” Skye held Rubble’s paw.

Zuma stood up, and walked slowly. “Well, you awe wight. I am alweady used fow this! Wocky, come take my hand. We will try to walk.” Zuma offered his paw to Rocky.

“Alright, bring it on. But, slowly, okay?” Rocky held Zuma’s paw and stood up slowly. Just like Skye, he fell over once.

“You alwight, Wocky?” Zuma helped his brother.

“Well, just not getting used to it yet. I mean, no one get it in one shot, right?” Rocky grinned, and Zuma laughed sheepishly. “Rubble is a fast learner, don’t you think?” He also saw both Rubble and Skye walking around already.

“Showt legs awe better, since they don’t hold too much weight, and in my opinion it’s easier… that’s what I think.” Zuma answered. “Anyway, wanna try to catch up with them?” Zuma said jokingly.

“Wait until I can walk properly, okay?” Rocky laughed and started walking again.

* * *

 

Meanwhile…

“Ryder, can I ask for help?” Chase came to the observatory to meet his owner.

“Oh, hey Chase! What’s it that you need?” Ryder turned over and looked at his dog.

“Umm, so… me and Skye are about to give Marshall a surprise for his birthday, we want… to do a dance cover. We need to practice for the dance with the others but Marshall, so can you please ‘distract’ Marshall for this whole week? We need the time to practice.” Chase proposed.

“Ah, dance cover, eh? That sounds interesting. I believe you guys need to learn how to walk and for the hard stuffs, eh? I’ll try to keep Marshall busy.” Ryder approved Chase’s proposal.

“Thank you so much, Ryder! Please don’t tell him, okay?” Chase thanked his owner.

“Sure, of course! What’s a surprise if I spoil it to the person?” Ryder laughed.

“You’re right. If you pardon me, I want to-“

Chase hadn’t finished his sentence, but Ryder’s tablet rang suddenly.

“Oh, it’s Captain Turbot. Hello Cap, what’s up?” Ryder picked up the phone.

“Um, Ryder, mind if I call the Paw Patrol? Wally seemed to be stuck under the water AND HE NEEDS HELP!” Captain Turbot’s tone changed from normal to panicked.

“Oh? Alright, we’ll be there. No job’s too big, no pup’s too small!” Ryder closed the phone. “Chase, stay here. We got a new mission, but only Zuma will go to the field. I’ll also take Marshall with me and… create an alibi.” Ryder pulled his tab and pressed a button.

“Paw Patrol, to the Lookout!”

“Ryder needs us!” Chase was about to run away, but then he stopped. “Whoops. I forgot I’m here already.”

Ryder giggled, and Chase laughed sheepishly.

* * *

 

“Wally got himself stuck under the water, and Cap’n said that he won’t last too long if we don’t act quick.” Ryder explained their new mission.

“Pssh, he’d call me.” Zuma muttered to himself.

“Zuma, I’ll need you to help me see what’s going on down there, and also to pull him out.” Ryder called Zuma.

“Sure, let’s dive in!” Zuma stepped forward.

“And… Marshall, if Wally got himself wounded, you have to treat him. Follow with me and stay at the Flounder.” Ryder also called Marshall.

“I’m ready for ruff ruff rescue!” Marshall stepped forward.

“The rest of you stay at the Lookout, in case we need some backup. Alright, Paw Patrol is on the roll!” Ryder dismissed the meeting and went down stair with Marshall. But Zuma stopped for a while.

“You guys go pwactice fiwst! We will switch!” Said Zuma.

“Well, even without Marshall, this mission can be done by Zuma himself. I only asked Ryder to always carry Marshall in every mission, hehe.” Chase explained his plan.

“That’s a nice idea, Chase!” Everyone cheered.

“Alright, be wight back!” Zuma jumped into the slide and went down.

* * *

 

“So… we need to practice the dance step-by-step. It’s kinda hard when we don’t have everyone at once, but we can adjust with each other when we mastered the movements ourselves.” Skye played the video at the lounge. Everyone examined the choreography one by one.

“Damn, it looks hard. But it’s so beautiful!” Rubble looked amazed.

“They are known for their knife-like choreography and synced dance, right!” Skye answered.

“And also, the song is really beautiful. We need to divide the lyrics too, anyway.” Chase added.

“We can do this. Skye, please guide us, okay? Since you’re the one who understand the movements fully.” Rocky encouraged the others.

“Sure! We will learn together. There are some adjustment I have to do, too, since we are only 5 pups instead of 6.” Skye nodded.

* * *

 

“The most used movement, the _reff_ one.” Skye stood up with her two feet. “So, spin your hand and move your elbow to the side…” Skye demonstrated her words. “And then, create a love shape with your paws, put your paws at your back and slide your feet slowly to the side.” Skye kept on demonstrating.

Chase tried it, and he did it in one shot. “Still easy.” Chase grinned.

“Yep. It’s easy, for this one. Then, put both your paws next to your head and pose like you’re about to sleep. Repeat the legs slides, and don’t forget to move forward at the ‘sleeping’ position.” Skye continued her demonstration.

“Like the song’s lyrics, _You make my, dreams come true, starting now just me and you._ ” Chase sang a bit.

“Your voice is great, Chase.” Admired Rocky.

“Ah, that’d be nothing if you guys didn’t sing along with me.” Chase scratched his head and grinned.

“Lift your foot and ‘push’ your paws to the ground. Do it with the other one, and then move to the side while raising your paw and ‘wave’. Be careful, this might be hard because we have to cross with each other and we might crash. We can configure that later, when Zuma’s around.” Skye continued.

“I really hope no one would, Skye.” Rubble said, and everyone laughed.

“Lift your right foot and hold it with your paw. Cross your arms onto your chest, and we’re done with that part!” Skye finished her first demonstration.

“This Me Gustas Tu part is quite hard. Let me just do it directly.” Skye started dancing.

“ _Me gustas tu, gustas tu, stuturu oh I like you. Gustas tu, sturu tuuu ruuu_.” Chase sang along to help Skye. Skye put her paws behind her and moved to the side. She did the same but with the additional spinning.

“Thanks for the vocal, Chase!” Skye laughed.

“Time to practice that part, then…”

* * *

 

They practiced for the whole week for the whole song. They also switched place on who’s about to ‘distract’ Marshall away. Sometimes Rubble had to help. Sometimes Rocky went for the mission. Sometimes Chase need to accompany. And sometimes Skye was needed. When Skye’s away, they practice with the video Skye gave to them.

Marshall suspected that his friends are hiding something from him. But, whenever they went home, Marshall and Ryder always found the others relaxing or stand by at the Lookout, like there was nothing happened before. Marshall threw that bad prejudice away and tried not to think about it.

Night before Marshall’s birthday, Ryder let the pups use the observatory to practice before the actual show. They use the observatory at night.

“Good luck, guys! Hope you all will do the best for him!” Ryder messaged them when he gave them the permission.

* * *

 

“Is the song weady?” Zuma asked.

“Yep. We gonna practice for the dance. For the vocal and singing, you guys got it already, right?” Skye asked.

“Yes, and alright. I hope we don’t get too loud for dancing here.” Rocky stepped the floor a little bit stronger.

“I hope not, because if yes, poor Ryder.” Chase giggled.

Skye played the song and went to her position, along with the others. According to what they agreed on, Chase would start alone and the others would join him later.

They tried to fix their movements and syncing their dance with the others. Things went well, until…

“Ouch!” Chase fell over at the last spin.

“Chase!” Rocky approached the Shepherd. Skye turned off the music.

“Ugh… I’ll never do that spin properly!” Chase slammed his paw onto the floor.

“It’s fine, Chase. Just let it. The thing is, remember who are you doing this for. Just don’t care about what the others would think about your dance moves, just remember you did this for your own beloved brother.” Rubble calmed Chase down.

“Um… I don’t know. It’s been a week, and I always fail at the same spot. Man, that last spin… always managed to trip me over.” Chase sighed.

“Wubble’s wight, Chase. Just care about who awe you dancing fow! About good or bad, that’ll be nothing. And I believe tomowwow Mawshall will be shocked and suwpwised, hehe.” Zuma agreed with Rubble.

“Eh… alright then. Thanks, guys.” Chase shrugged and stood up with Skye’s help.

“You wanna try again? We almost finish the dance, you don’t have to spin if you want to.” Skye offered.

“Sure, no problem.” Chase nodded, and set the song to play at the end.

When they finished their training, they cleaned the equipment and went down stair.

“Hope things would go well…”

* * *

 

At the morning, Chase woke everyone up like the usual. Everyone worked like today was nothing for them, just some usual day. Marshall was a bit confused with his friends’ behavior, and kinda sad because no one remembered his birthday at all. That, at least, was what Marshall thought.

“Ryder, is everything ready?” Chase asked from his badge when he was far from the others.

“I guess it should be ready now. I’ll call you guys out when it is ready.” Ryder answered. “Anyway, I heard a thudding noise. What was that?”

“Ah, it was nothing, Ryder. Maybe we practiced too hard, haha.” Chase giggled. “I’ll try to make Marshall busy, for now. Thank you, Ryder.” Chase hung up the call.

He saw Marshall walked to the outside with sluggish move. He decided to approach his brother.

“Hello dear. You looked sad, what’s wrong, huh?” Chase embraced Marshall.

“Oh, hei Chase. No one kinda remembered about today, huh?” Marshall’s tone sounded really sad.

“Well, all I remember is that today is Saturday. What’s wrong with it, dear?” Chase lied, pretending to not know anything.

“You too, Chase. Whatever. I’ll go clean my house first, see you around.” Marshall removed Chase’s paw from his shoulder and walked away.

“Aw… I can’t stand seeing him like this, actually…” Chase closed his mouth with his paw. “Ryder, c’mon, hurry up…” he prayed.

“Paw Patrol, to the Lookout!”

Just as the time came, they got a call from Ryder.

“Speaks of the devil! Thank god!” Chase entered the lift and waited for the others.

“Wait for me!” Marshall entered the Lookout. Because he just cleaned his house with some soap, and forgot to return the soap away, he slipped with his own soap.

“Watch out!” Rocky yelled and evaded Marshall. Both Rubble and Zuma managed to evade the attack, but not with Chase and Skye.

“Oof!” Marshall crashed with both Skye and Chase. “Sorry, things got… slippery here.” Marshall apologized.

“Psh, the usual you.” Chase shook his head, and everyone laughed. They went to the observatory room.

* * *

 

“Paw Patrol, ready for action, Ryder sir!” Chase reported when everyone was ready.

“Thanks for hurrying, pups.” Ryder started the meeting. “Farmer Al was about to cook some corn roast on a barbecue grill, but Bettina accidentally knocked the grill over and put the hot coal all around the places. It might over-roast the corn if we don’t put it out quickly.” Ryder explained their mission.

“Oh no! It also might harm the others if stepped on!” Marshall looked worried.

“Yep, that’s why we’ll hustle. Marshall! You will have to spray the hot coal with your water cannon and check if there are any victims.” Ryder called Marshall.

“I’m fired up. But… mind if I confess something?” Marshall suddenly stopped the briefing.

“S-sure. What’s it, Marshall?” Ryder asked.

“It’s not that I refuse to work, but… for this whole week, Ryder kept on calling me. Sometimes I am really needed for the mission, sometimes I don’t even work at all, just like Ryder’s assistant. Are you guys… hiding something from me?” Marshall looked back to his friends. His eyes looked really sad.

No one dared to say anything. They felt bad for that Dalmatian, noticing how Marshall had eye bags now. His face really looked tired, like a pup who never sleep at all.

“No.” Chase answered resolutely. “We hide nothing from you, and even if we did, it is for your own good. But I swear, we hide nothing.” Chase raised one of his paw and put the other on his chest, swearing.

“Really?” Marshall’s sad stare almost made Chase cry. He couldn’t stand seeing his brother to be like this sad, but he had to conceal the actual plan.

“Really.” Chase nodded. He answered with the same tone, showing no sadness at all.

“And this time it’s a real serious mission, Marshall. Anyone can get hurt if we don’t put out the hot coals quickly.” Ryder approached the Dalmatian. “Well, I know. It’s been rough for you this whole week, but I needed you so you can aid your friends. That’s the risk of being an EMT, you have to be ready at anytime. Sometimes Rubble can got himself stuck with his own vehicle. Sometimes Rocky would hit the wrong nail and hit himself instead. Sometimes Zuma would fell from his hovercraft. Sometimes Skye would get nauseous if she flew for too long and having too many turbulence. Sometimes… Chase can hurt himself with his own items.” Ryder ruffled Marshall’s fur. “I promise, though, the one who works hard will be able to get the best.”

Marshall sat on the floor for a moment and sighed. “Sorry, please let me try to remove that mindset of mine for a while. I can’t go if I have this kind of mood.” Marshall closed his eyes.

When he opened his eyes, Chase was already so close with his face. He almost nuzzled his brother.

“I promise, whatever Ryder said is true.” Chase rubbed Marshall cheek. “You want me to accompany you?” He offered.

No one disturbed those two. It was like this ever since they confessed. Whenever Chase felt sad or down, Marshall would accompany him and tried to cheer him up. And it goes _vice versa_. Ryder knew, by this way, they can work effectively.

“Y…yeah, please.” Marshall got up from the floor and nodded slowly. “I’d love to.”

“Ryder, it’s okay, right?” Chase begged.

“Yep, sure. You might be a nice help for finding the burning coals with your smelling.” Ryder nodded. “I believe all of you are ready now. Alright, Paw Patrol is on the roll!” Ryder dismissed the briefing and went down. Marshall jumped into the slide first.

“Chase, but…?” Skye stopped Chase for a while.

“Just prepare everything first. I’ll get there when the mission is over. And anyway, I’ve been wearing this dancing clothes ever since we changed our outfit!” Chase tugged his collar, only to reveal a small bit of his ‘dancing outfit’.

“You’ve been weady since moments ago, heh?” Zuma said.

“Yeah, in case we have to go to the City Hall immediately. Alright, better get going!” Chase jumped into the slide.

“C’mon, we need to prepare.” Rubble prepared to jump into the slide, but Rocky stopped him.

“Wait until they are far away first! Marshall might know our plan!” Rocky stopped him.

“Oh, yeah. We better wait, hehe.” Rubble stuck his tongue out.

“Anyway… don’t you guys feel bad to see him being sad like that?” Skye suddenly brought up a topic while they waiting for the time to jump.

“Yep. I feel bad, I weally feel bad. I undewstand how does it feel to work like 24/7. It’s weally tiwing, and might ‘consume’ your soul away.” Zuma lowered his ears.

“Consume? That’s a dark word, Zuma.” Rocky glanced at his own brother.

“Well, it litewally took your soul away! You would feel like you don’t wanna do anything!” Zuma answered.

“He’s right, though. Do you guys saw his eye bags? I really wish I can hug him and tell the truth.” Rubble frowned.

“Yep… but we have to wait. He’ll get the best when the time is there, right?” Skye sighed. “We really owe him a big hug later.”

“Let’s get going, anyway.” Rocky asked the others to jump into the slide. They jumped one by one and went to the City Hall with their vehicles.

* * *

 

Long short story, both Chase and Marshall arrived at Farmer Al’s farm. They worked on their mission. Meanwhile, the rest of the team had prepared themselves at the City Hall. They prepared the party with Mayor Goodway and several people who also helped them.

After everything was ready, Mayor Goodway called Ryder.

“Ryder, is Marshall there?” She asked.

“Yep, he’s here. Why?” Ryder answered.

“Chickaletta got herself stuck at the top of the City Hall! Mind if I ask Marshall to help her out?” Mayor Goodway requested. Actually, that was only an alibi for Marshall to come to his own birthday party.

“Sure, we’ll be right there.” Ryder put his Pup Pad back to his ATV. “Chase, Marshall, we need to get going. Someone needs us at the City Hall.” Ryder winked to Chase.

“Oh…!” Chase understood that sign, and jumped onto his car. “Let’s go, guys! We have to hurry!” Chase said.

“I hope this’d be my last job of the week…” Marshall sighed, and jumped to his truck.

“It will be. Promise.” Chase mumbled. They departed from the farm.

* * *

 

At the City Hall, it wasn’t Chickaletta who were stuck on the top of City Hall, but…

“SURPRISE!” Everyone who gathered at City Hall greeted Marshall.

“A-eh!?” Marshall was surprised.

“Happy birthday, Marshall!” Everyone said in unison. Skye released her grab and revealed a banner that said, “Happy Birthday to Marshall!” with a picture of him.

“T-turns out you guys remember!” Marshall jumped off from his truck and approached his friends who were waiting at the Hall.

“Obviously! We do remember! Sorry that I have to lie to you, Marshall. We can’t spoil the surprise just like that. And sorry for exhausting you for the whole week.” Chase also went down and embrace Marshall.

“So I was right! You lied again!” Marshall hit Chase’s shoulder.

“But it’s for your own good!” Chase lead his brother to his chair.

“Take a rest, Marshall. Enjoy the party, you’ve been a brilliant super good pup this week!” Ryder gave Marshall a piece of cake.

Marshall’s birthday cake consisted of organic ingredients with chocolate-free, obviously. Anyone can eat it, humans or dogs. Marshall took a small bite of his cake, and munched it after that.

“Happy birthday, Marshall!” Rocky shook paw with Marshall and hugged him briefly.

“Sorry for tiring you up this week, pal!” Rubble also did the same.

“And sorry that Chase had to lie to you, Marshall. We really owe you a hug.” Skye hugged her friend really tight.

“Well, it’s not a suwprise if Mawshall knows, wight?” Zuma laughed and hugged him, with several pats on Marshall’s back. Marshall also laughed and patted him back.

“You guys made me cry today.” Marshall shed a tear. “Happiness tear, or sadness tear, I don’t know. Wonder if you guys still have something more at the store.”

“You’ll see, Marshie! Enjoy!” Chase left him and let the others congratulate him.

* * *

 

**(A.N. : [C] Chase – [Ro] Rocky – [Ru] Rubble – [Z] Zuma – [S] Skye – [A] All, Bold = Lyrics)**

Chase had positioned himself at the middle of the City Hall. He, along with his friends, had changed their uniform to their dancing costume. Rocky, Rubble, Skye, and Zuma also prepared themselves in their own spot. Marshall hadn’t noticed about this because Chase’s position was covered with people who are currently enjoying the party. He looked nervous, though.

“Chase, ready?” Ryder asked from his pup tag.

Chase looked around, and saw some of his friends. They gave a sign that they were ready for the show.

“We gotta do this, for him, guys!” Chase said to his tag. “Ready whenever you are, Ryder. We’re down!” Chase took a deep breath to calm himself down.

Ryder played the instrumental with a speaker that had been prepared earlier at the City Hall and stood next to Marshall. Marshall noticed a song tune, and looked around.

“R-Ryder? What is that?” Marshall looked at Ryder.

“Look at there.” Ryder pointed to a spot. Every people moved to reveal and give Chase some space to dance.

“Ch-Chase!?” Marshall was shocked.

He sat at the beginning, and then he stood up with his two feet. At first, he was alone. But then, when the song entered the strong part, the rest joined him. Everyone who watched them cheered for the team. At one part, Rubble and Zuma went to the right side, Rocky went to the left side, and both Chase and Skye stayed at the middle. Skye ‘dived’ to Chase’s underneath and Chase jumped to let Skye pass. The crowd went loud when they successfully did the trick, and they started singing.

**[A] Giving hints, dropping clues, starting now just me and you  
You make my, dreams come true, starting now just me and you**

Like the original dancers, they danced beautifully. They perfectly pictured the lyrics with their movements

 **[A] You make my day,** **[Ru] all your charming ways just take my breath away** **  
[A] Starting now, all my love and care belongs to you**

Skye danced at the middle, along with the boys who went to their side and crossing with each other. Rubble’s solo part made the crowd went loud once again.

 **[Z] Me gustas tu, gustas tu**  
**[Ro] Stuturu oh I like you!**  
**[Z] Gustas tu sturu tu ru**

Zuma and Rocky sang together, with the others spinning at their own. They held hands together and touched nose once. After their part, Chase went to the middle for his part.

 **[C] Why do you still seem, oh so far away?** **[A] (far away?)**  
[C] How much longer will, this have to go?

Chase backed out and let Zuma sang his part.

**[Z] Somehow we don’t even talk, insecure and shy always,  
But I’ll approach, you assertively today.**

Cheerful expressions, also with all of their gaze fixed on Marshall, made them becoming more cheerful. Skye went to the middle and the others surrounded her and made a flower petal formation.

 **[S] As I’m staring at the petals that flow and go,**  
**I’m not even sure what’s going on,**  
**Now I’ll go, gather courage to confess to you!**

Skye was specialized for high notes, as the only female in the group. Rocky jumped and sang his part.

 **[Ro] Not alone, now let us two, share our love, just me and you,  
I just wanna let you know, allow ** **[A] my feelings to come through.**

The spinning arms from the dogs were so spiritful, even Marshall couldn’t hold his jaw to not open wide. Chase was the most spiritful, as he spun really hard.

 **[A] Dropping clues, starting now just me and you.**  
**You make my, dreams come true, starting now just me and you.**  
**You make my day, [Ru] all your charming ways just take my breath away,**  
**[A] Starting now, all my love and care belongs to you.**  
**[Ro] Me gustas tu, gustas tu**  
**[Z] Stuturu oh I love you!**  
**[Ro] Gustas tu sturu tu ru**

Chase held Skye’s hand, along with Zuma and Rocky holding hand. Rubble went to the middle and sang his part alone.

 **[Ru] Side by side we stand, only you and I** **[A] (you and I)  
[Ru] Sky become so clear, the time is so right**

Rubble’s body language really hyped the crowd. They couldn’t believe how charming Paw Patrol could be with other than their works.

**[C] Only if I say to you, from alone will become two  
Made up my mind, now this will be the day**

Chase winked to Marshall when he sang his part, and that made Marshall blushed. Skye stood at the very back, and the boys ‘stepped aside’ to reveal her.

 **[S] There are so many many nights I dream of you**  
**Now I'm trying hard to make it true**  
**Will I be, brave enough to say that I like you?**

Everyone gave their encouraging expression one by one and Skye stepped back after pointing them, and Rocky took his position.

 **[Ro] Eyes to eyes why can't you see, you're the only one for me  
Come on now it's time for us to try, ** **[A] cross the line**

Rocky only stood on his position when the others spun their hand like the first verse. There were no expression change from both Ryder and Marshall.

 **[A] From now, today we are, something even more than friends**  
**Like a dream, now shall I say, “baby finally you’re mine”**  
**From today, [Ru] wish I could say the feeling in my heart**  
**[A] Wish I’ll be, something more than just a friend to you**

Zuma and Rocky moved to the left, Rubble moved to the right, and Skye, with Chase, stayed at the middle. This was their part.

 **[C] Holding onto you** **(** **[S] holding onto you** **)  
** **[C] From now forevermore** **(** **[S] now forevermore** **)**

Skye sang with a high pitch at the side, along with Chase singing his part in front. Both Zuma and Rubble stood behind Chase, while Rocky stood behind Zuma.

 **[C] Even if you don’t reveal it,**  
**all your love I still can feel it.**  
**Give me all your love and save my heart…!**

The actual intense part had just started. Chase stood at the middle, along with Zuma and Rubble on his left side, and Rocky with Skye on his right side. They moved forward and spun while jumping. Chase lost his balance for a moment, but Skye helped him to stay balanced. He yelled for a moment, which scared Marshall for a second. He covered his face, afraid something bad would happen to his brother.

**[S] No no no no…**

Marshall was right. At Skye’s high note, they all spun together, but only Chase fell over because he crashed onto Skye. Despite so, Chase kept on singing and tried to stand up.

 **[A] Together, just from now on, starting now just me and you (** **[C] starting now just me and you!** **)**  
**[A] I am now, totally yours, and you are now fully mine (** **[C] and you are now fully mine!** **)**  
**[A] Along with the, sunset wind, I’ll send you millions of love  
** **So you know, that I really mean my love for you**

Chase sang his part while smiling brightly to Marshall, especially at his second part. Hearing the lyrics, Marshall’s face went red and he screamed after burying his face to Ryder’s shoulder, embarrassed because he exactly knew Chase meant what he sang earlier. Maybe, if Marshall was diagnosed, the doctor would say he got a chronic Diabetes. Ryder only laughed and smiled at his pups. Chase went to the side for his last part.

 **[C] Me gustas tu, gustas tu**  
**[A] Stuturu oh I love you!**  
**Gustas tu sturu tu ru**

The song ended with the pups posing for a heart formation, with Chase at the middle. Everyone applauded for them, and some even asking for encore.

“We made it!” Skye jumped happily.

“Oh my god, I can’t believe we actually did the dance in front of public!” Rocky hugged Zuma. “We did it!”

“Phew! Glad that things went well!” Rubble high-fived Skye and Chase.

No one realized that Marshall was running to their direction. And they just realized when Chase yelped.

“EEK!” Chase could only yelp shortly after his brother pounced on him and hugged Chase really tight.

“Thank you so much, Chase! Thank you thank you!” Marshall kept on licking Chase while bursting in tears of joy.

“M-Marshall! S-stop it! T-that tickles!” Chase couldn’t control his laughter because of either being ticklish or happy to see his brother’s reaction. Marshall didn’t mind his warning and kept on licking him while wagging his tail happily.

The others only laughed seeing what happened. “Oh c’mon, someone’s over-reacting here!” Rocky chuckled.

“Let them be.” Rubble stopped laughing and smiled on them.

“That… was a brilliant performance. I mean, two years with you guys and I just realized that you all have some hidden talents. I can’t say much, bravo to all of you.” Ryder approached them.

“Thank you, Ryder!” Everyone responded, except Chase, who was still ‘locked’ by Marshall.

“Who originally planned this? I know Chase was the one who talked to me, but who had the original idea to do this dance cover?” Ryder asked.

“Skye. She taught us the whole dance thing and also helped us with the lyrics.” Rubble pointed at Skye.

“Eh, I only taught the basics. Mostly, they trained by themselves. And for the lyrics, they also trained by themselves. They are talented singers, and I’m glad to do this with the boys.” Skye giggled.

“Again, that was awesome. I can’t even hide my excitement seeing you all at the stage. Congratulations, once again.” Ryder clapped slowly.

“You are really making me cry twice today, god damn it.” Marshall stopped licking Chase and thanked his friends. “Both sad and happy tears were shed in a day. I’m really touched with your efforts, and this kind of gift will be unforgettable.”

“Once again, we are terribly sorry, Marshall. You have to come with us in every mission so that you won’t know we were training for this thing.” Skye apologized.

“Eh… but, would you guys mind to teach me about this dance? If I’m not mistaken, isn’t this song supposed to have 6 dancers?” Marshall begged.

“W-wait. You know this song?” Chase widened his eyes.

“Well… once I accidentally played your training videos. I was wondering what was that video, and asking why Skye had that video. But, listening to the song and watching the dance, I really wanted to dance to it with you guys. But, you know, I never had the time.” Marshall scratched his ear. “Maybe we can do it together one day? As 6 members?” He stuck his tongue out.

Everyone went silent, and looked at each other.

“So… technically you have discovered our plan…” Rocky gulped.

“No, not really. I was about to ask if we can dance together, not asking about what are you guys going to do with it, hehe. So technically it’s a no, Rocky.” Marshall grinned.

“Sure, no problem. I’ll teach you someday.” Skye nodded.

“Thanks, Skye! Maybe I can learn a move or two from you!” Marshall answered happily.

* * *

 

“Anyway, how long did it took for you two to learn that diving?” Ryder asked to both Chase and Skye.

“2 days. At the very first concept, we wanted to let Skye slid under my feet, but… something bad happened and we had to change the concept…” Chase replied, with both Zuma and Rubble held their mouth trying not to laugh.

“I… got stuck… between Chase’s legs…” Skye confessed, and the two pups couldn’t hold their laughter anymore.

“I… wemember… once… Wocky… said… that… he wanted to… detach Chase’s… legs…” Zuma snorted.

“No! No one should mess with Chase’s legs!” Marshall ‘hugged’ Chase’s legs.

“Hey! Marshie! Don’t!” Chase tried to pry Marshall away, and the laughter went crazy. Rocky only chuckled and smiled.

“Hey, you two, stop it.” Ryder tried to stop the laughter. Rocky also helped by holding Zuma’s mouth.

“Eheh… Sorry… we just can’t control it…” Rubble wiped his tears for laughing too much and stopped laughing.

“And, Chase, sorry for crashing onto you, again.” Skye apologized.

“Ah, that was my 20th fall! We should celebrate it. And, that was a chance for me to improve, right?” Chase giggled.

“Ah, so you always failed at that part, huh?” Marshall asked.

“Yeah. M’bad.” Chase laughed sheepishly.

“Psh, I don’t mind that. The thing I mind is that you can still sing your part, and I’m glad about it.” Marshall licked Chase’s cheek and smiled.

“Chase, even if you didn’t complain, your face is… as red as Marshall’s truck.” Rocky said abruptly, and that made Chase blushed deeper.

“R-Rocky! You don’t have anything better to do than justifying my embarrassment, huh!?” Chase buried his face on Marshall’s shoulder.

“You two can be nominated as the cutest couple, you know.” Ryder laughed. “You all such good pups. I’m proud of you, and I will never want to trade you guys for everything in the world.”

* * *

 

They enjoyed Marshall’s birthday party with full of happiness. Chase had to clean himself up because Marshall ‘successfully’ messed Chase’s fur, even Chase shed too much thanks to his brother.

The next day, they become trending topic among Adventure Bay people. Someone secretly recorded their performance, and the video became viral.

“You guys heard the news?” Ryder played the video at the lounge and asked the five pups.

“W-what!? S-someone recorded our performance!?” Chase blushed.

“Whatever, Chase. Just let it be our nice memory!” Skye chuckled.

“Sure, I will keep this video. One day we will watch this together and reminiscent about yesterday’s event.” Ryder turned the video off and went away.

“I weally wonder who did…” Zuma shook his head.

“I wanna try the dance move!” Marshall tried to mimic the ‘Me Gustas Tu’ part, but because he couldn’t control his body, he fell over to his friends.

“Ouch!” Everyone yelped.

“Sorry!”

 

**_Starting now, I am yours and you are mine._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at how adorable these two aaa  
> And oh, Rocky owes them nothing anymore!
> 
> Actually the story ended at Ryder being proud of his pups but eh why not add stuff
> 
> And there are several additional scenes! After Marshall and Chase got deployed together, Skye suddenly brought up a topic to talk about. And at Marshall's birthday, they hugged the poor tired pup instead of only congratulating them.
> 
> Remember how Chase licked Marshall's face once at Chapter 6?  
> Now Marshall returned the favor but overkilled his brother HAHAHAHA
> 
> If you need some prove about these pups being bipedal, actually _Spin Animation got them covered, canonically_. [Remember how Zuma walked on his own back then at Halloween](https://vignette3.wikia.nocookie.net/paw-patrol/images/6/6b/7aaf88c9d8bf17a1668b1d4449e6f2d6.png/revision/latest?cb=20140403120312)? [Marshall is also the one](https://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/paw-patrol/images/5/56/Pp1934.png/revision/latest?cb=20150106203952) [ who can do activites](https://vignette1.wikia.nocookie.net/paw-patrol/images/1/1b/Pup-Fu%2130%28Marshall_Routine%29.PNG/revision/latest?cb=20150911042008) [ that can only be done](https://vignette3.wikia.nocookie.net/paw-patrol/images/3/3a/Pup-Fu%21_163.png/revision/latest?cb=20151018104807) [by bipedal animals](https://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=10203091150917658&l=bed4068a6f). [Recent Season also showed these pups standing even for a while](https://vignette4.wikia.nocookie.net/paw-patrol/images/0/03/Ferris_Wheel_4.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20170514050901).
> 
> And the two mentioned mission here are S1E12, **Pups Save a Walrus** , and S2E10, **Pups Save the Corn Roast**. I'm glad I watched S2E10 that I got inspiration!
> 
> I mixed the lyrics from both [JANNY's cover](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SEvGBviNByA) and also [Xan and Yuu's cover](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=py_qwOBVXwU). The first reff is Janny's, second is Xan and Yuu's, and the last is the translation from the Indonesian version. I actually love how the lyrics fit with each other though! <3
> 
> Sometimes, showing how Marshall can be really sad in front of his friends is what I want to do. We always see him as a happy pup, sometimes I wonder how'd be if 'being tired' hits him. I remember once I didn't plan writing 60% of the story, most storyline ended up 'spontaneously' created. Like, how the 'performance' went viral, Marshall confessed that he was tired of working, Marshall found out about the gang's plan before the execution... My plot was "Chase told the gang about his plan", then "They practice while Marshall knows nothing", then "Marshall had his birthday", after that "They danced", and the last "Marshall being thankful to his friends". The rest? Spontaneous accidental scenes.
> 
> And whoo 6k words! ~~Fuck you additional scenes~~
> 
> And it's cute to think how Chase kept on failing, but self-improved at the live show <3
> 
> Sometimes I wish AO3 support colored texts so I can show the colorful lyrics easily
> 
> Next chapter would be a Rocky - Zuma chapter! but heck, this trip kills me and I have like 1 month to go before college  
> Help


	8. Ready, Set, Get Wet! (Summer-Autumn)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summer's getting closer to its end, but the heat-burning weather made Paw Patrol unable to do too many activities other than working on their mission. In a really hot day, playing at the beach would be the best option. And that was what Ryder had in his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second Rocky x Zuma chapter! This is a standalone chapter for these two lovely pups!
> 
> Anyway, sorry for the long delay! I'm going to college next month (September) and I had some... works to do at August (cough ~~TeachersAssistant~~ cough) . I'll try my best to finish the story before college start.
> 
> The whole story in this chapter is a pure original idea! Except... for the reason why Rocky got his _Aquaphobia_. I adapt that from "Wet" fic by scarlethunter. It hurts me to think about the reason ;;  
>  These two needs more love, you know.
> 
> Like what Zuma said, "Ready, Set, Get Wet!"

“This summer seems to be worse than last year’s.” Chase grunted while trying to get himself some air from the Air Con.

“Well… from what I remember, this Spring was hot enough. No wonder why the Summer feels like hell.” Marshall panted.

Summer is identical to hot weather, and that is a bad thing for some dogs. They had to consume more water than the usual to avoid dehydration, and they almost didn’t want to get out at day unless duty calls.

“Marshall’s right. Spring was hot enough, Summer is worse.” Rocky agreed and also tried to cool himself down with some air next to Chase.

“Rocky! Don’t get too close! You’re transmitting your heat to my body, you know!” Chase groaned and moved aside.

“Sorry Chase, but don’t you think putting the con in ‘swing’ mode is better, so everyone will get the air too?” Rocky suggested.

“That sounds okay. Can you do that?” Chase wiped his sweat.

“Yep, I can. Just have to find the remote… I forgot where Ryder put it.” Rocky looked around, and saw the remote next to his brother. “Zuma, mind to pass me the remote, please? I’ll try to set the air conditioner!” Rocky asked.

“Here, catch!” Zuma pushed the remote away and laid himself on the ground again. “Gee, I’m not intewested in being a hot dog today.” He panted.

Rocky set the air conditioner, and the air finally spreaded around the ground floor.

“Finally…” Rubble went closer to both Rocky and Chase. “Sorry, I wanna chill myself.”

“Sure, c’mere.” Rocky moved a bit. “Chase, won’t you mind?” He asked to Chase.

“Nope. Go on.” Chase shook his head.

“And again, we worked too much this week. Under, the sun.” Marshall walked to Chase’s position and laid his head next to Chase.

“With a note that Marshall got the most call.” Rubble added.

“At least I got a nice payment back then.” Marshall smiled. “Welp, working under the death ray is actually killing me, literally. But at least I’m still strong enough to endure.”

“I actually still pity you, Marshall.” Rocky ‘wagged’ his paw to his face, trying to make some wind from the swing

“No need to pity me, Rocky. I’m okay, still!” Marshall smiled widely. No wonder they called him ‘a pup who loves to smile’.

“Actually… on this hot day, playing at the beach, or at the sea would be really great.” Skye wondered.

“Ah, yep. Playing with water in a hot day is good.” Marshall agreed.

“But Rocky won’t. He’s an _aquaphobic_.” Chase said jokingly.

“Don’t say so to Wocky!” Zuma grunted.

“Wait, why the younger brother who responded instead?” Chase giggled, and Zuma blushed.

“S-sowry. My weflect.” Zuma apologized and joined with them.

“That’s fine, it’s normal.” Marshall patted Zuma’s shoulder. “If anyone did the same thing to Chase, I’d stand up for him too.”

“Heh, you really undewstand, Mawshall.” Zuma smiled.

* * *

 

Suddenly, Ryder went down from the observatory. He carried a picnic basket and wore a shirt with Hawaian motive.

“Hey, pups! How about if we hit the beach today?” Ryder offered.

“B-beach? Really?” Skye went up from her position.

“Yeah! I have prepared some stuffs for us to enjoy at the beach. Well, thought that you guys would be interested.” Ryder showed his picnic basket.

“Sure, let’s go!” Marshall nodded, along with the others agreeing on the offer.

“Go prepare yourselves, guys. I’ll wait here, then we will go together.” Ryder sat on a chair at the lounge and put his stuffs.

Everyone shouted happily and went outside, but several seconds later they returned inside.

“HOT!” Most of the pups yelled so.

“Uh… then, this might be a stupid and crazy idea but…” Marshall went into his stance. “Arf! Water cannon!” He pulled his cannon from his backpack.

“Everyone please gather around. Rocky, you have to join with us if you don’t want to get yourself burned.” Marshall directed the others.

“Ah, alright. Just this time.” Rocky stood with the others.

“Water cannon, fire!” Marshall pointed the hose to the top and sprayed himself with the others. The water stream was not that strong, it’s just sprinkled like water sprinklers at gardens.

“Wet! Wet!” Rocky attempted to hold on.

“Sorry! This should be enough! Arf, water cannon away!” Marshall stopped the stream and returned the hose to his bag.

Everyone were wet with water. Marshall’s idea was to spray everyone with water so their furs will be moist and might be able to bear with the sun’s deadly heat.

“That’s actually a smart idea, Marshall!” Ryder complimented Marshall. “Well, that water of yours actually chilled the base a bit better.”

“Well, thanks Ryder! That’s one crazy but a possible idea, right?” Marshall laughed with the others.

“We better get ourselves ready before the water dries out!” Chase went outside and the rest followed him.

* * *

 

“Uh, wait! I lost something!” Skye yipped.

“What’s it, Skye? What are you losing?” Chase asked.

“My swimming cap! I remember someone borrowed it from me! But who was it?” Skye tried to look around her house.

And also at that time, Chase remembered something.

“W-wait.” Chase entered his dog house and went out with a pink swimming cap. “I believe this is yours. Sorry, I… forgot to return it to you. My bad, pal.” Chase returned Skye’s swimming cap that he borrowed once.

“Wait, WHAT!?” Skye sounded annoyed. “Why don’t you return it somewhen ago!?”

“S-sorry! I-I forgot!” Chase tried to defend himself, while the others laughed at him.

Marshall stopped those dogs from further fight.

“C’mon, let’s not make the situation become hotter. At least Chase returned the cap already.” Marshall tapped Chase’s cheek gently. “You are a senile pup, you know that?” He giggled.

“S-shut your mouth, Marshie.” Chase blushed and continued preparing his stuffs. Marshall laughed and returned to his dog house to prepare.

* * *

 

After preparing, the whole Paw Patrol team went to the beach with their own vehicles. When they arrived on the beach, they saw a lot of people have stayed at the beach to have a nice summer time.

“Whoa, it turned out the beach is quite crowded, heh?” Skye looked everywhere for an empty spot for them.

“Lucky we went outside. If not, maybe we won’t know about this.” Rocky also looked around the beach, which was full of umbrellas and mats.

“Well, you’re right.” Chase took his belongings and started walking to the beach. Everyone followed him, searching for an empty spot for them.

“Ryder! There’s an empty spot over there!” Marshall ran to his mentioned spot with his bag.

Marshall’s spot was quite spacious and near with the coast. The place is not too hot, and it’s perfect for them.

“Nice one, Marshall!” Ryder put his basket. “Time to set up our summer picnic! Rubble and Rocky, help me setting up the umbrella and some other stuffs. The rest please prepare the mat and possibly you guys wanna get the food out from my basket.” Ryder gave orders to his pups.

“Yes, Ryder sir!” Everyone answered and did what Ryder asked.

Rubble dug some holes at the sands for the umbrella and several safety nails. Rocky nailed the umbrella and tied the umbrella with some nails and rope. Both Zuma and Chase deployed the mats, and Marshall with Skye prepared the foods.

* * *

 

“Everything’s ready!” Marshall wiped his sweat. “You know, despite how hot the weather was, if we do the job together we won’t have to feel the heat that much!”

“Well, you had a point there. I realized I sweat a lot, but I didn’t complain at all!” Rubble agreed. “Compared when we stay at the Lookout and did nothing.”

“It’s always like that, Rubble, Marshall. Whenever we do things we like, and with our team, usually we don’t realize how long the time has skipped.” Ryder explained and sat down. “C’mon, pups. Let’s go eat, it’s getting noon already. After that, we can play at the beach.”

“Hey, I didn’t expect meeting you guys here!” A voice surprised the Paw Patrol.

“Oh, hey Katie! How’s it going?” Zuma greeted the woman who approached them. Turned out it was Katie with her cat, Cali.

“Well, I was about to have a picnic by myself with Cali… but turns out I found you guys. Mind if I join?” Katie stroked Cali’s head.

“Sure! The more the merrier! We’re just about to start having lunch, anyway!” Ryder moved aside to give room for both Cali and Katie. “Wanna swap foods with us?”

“Yeah! I tried to make some strawberry pie. It’s a homemade pie, but it’s supposed to be good. You guys want some?” Katie pulled out a pie from her basket and sat down.

“Want!” Everyone looked enthusiastic with that offer.

* * *

 

Long short story, they enjoyed the lunch and traded foods. Sometimes the wave from the ocean touched their mat. Rocky was the one who was farthest from the shore, and Rubble was the closest one.

“Thanks for the meal!” Marshall finished his food and cleaned up his equipments.

“Sure, no problem. Hope you guys enjoyed the pie!” Katie nodded.

“We do! The pie was delicious!” Skye commented.

“Yep, it’s crispy, and the strawberry is really tasty.” Rocky added. “Delicious.”

“If I can have another one, I’d love to eat it!” Rubble licked several strawberry jam from his nose, and everyone laughed.

“Man, Rubble always love to eat.” Chase said jokingly.

“Glad to hear that you guys enjoyed it! Anyway, Ryder, how about if we join the beach volley game over there?” Katie pointed to a crowd. Turned out Captain Turbot, Mayor Goodway, and several people were playing volleyball.

“It’s been a while since I had a game. Sure, I’m down!” Ryder stood up. “Guys, you wanna play?” Ryder offered the pups as well.

“Sure, count me in!” Rubble joined them. “Skye?”

“Well, I was planning to swim, but I guess I’ll go with you guys. We’ll let Chase, Marshall, Zuma, and Rocky have their own time!” Skye giggled, and she made the mentioned pups blushed when looked at each other.

“W-what did you say!?” Chase barked.

“It’s fine actually! You guys stay here, or if you wanna play at the shore, go on. But be careful, okay?” Ryder laughed and left the four pups, along with Katie, Rubble, and Skye.

* * *

 

“So… what do you wanna do, guys?” Marshall asked.

“How about swimming?” Zuma offered.

In both Chase and Marshall’s thought, they thought Rocky would decline Zuma’s offer. But they were wrong.

“Yeah! Let’s go swimming! I wanna try to swim sometimes!” Rocky panted in excitement.

“HEE!?” Chase and Marshall were surprised.

“Don’t be suwpwised, guys! Wocky is slowly learning to fight his phobia!” Zuma grinned proudly.

“Y-you’re serious about what were you saying, Rocky?” Chase tried to reassure himself.

“Yep, I’m serious! What are we waiting for?” Rocky held Zuma’s paw and tried to drag him away, but Zuma stayed still.

“Hey, hey! Wait for their answers first, Wocky!” Zuma laughed. “So, is it a yes ow no?” He asked to Chase and Marshall.

“It’s not that I don’t want to, but it’s been a while since the last time I swim around. Mind teaching us the basics once again, Zuma?” Chase rubbed his paws.

“Yeah, me too. The last time we swam was… when we fixed the water pipe. And then we enjoyed the pool, right?” Marshall scratched his neck.

“Sure! With my pleasuwe! But, you guys still remembew how to float, wight?” Zuma nodded.

“About that, we can do it. Slowly, though!” Marshall answered

“Alright, leggo!” Rocky tugged Zuma’s paw harder this time, until Zuma got ‘dragged’… literally.

“Wocky! You almost killed me!” Zuma complained.

“Sorry, dear! I’ll go slow now.” Rocky laughed embarrassingly and held Zuma’s paw softly.

“Heh, they are always like that…” Chase shook his head, smiling.

“A hyper-calm pairing, how could it be?” Marshall laughed.

“How about us?” Chase teased.

“The serious and the clumsy.” Marshall stuck his tongue out.

“I must’ve be the clumsy one.” Chase giggled.

“Nah, that’d be a lie.” Marshall also giggled.

“Whatever, Marshie.” Chase smiled and walked to the shore with his brother.

* * *

 

“Slowly, dude.” Zuma said to Rocky while grabbing his paw tightly. Rocky’s feet was trembling, but his face showed that he really want to dip himself inside the sea.

“Yep. Slowly, okay?” Rocky took a deep breath and exhaled it.

They walked slowly into the water. When Rocky’s foot touched the water, he was a bit shocked, but Zuma held his paw tight to avoid Rocky from escaping.

“Hey, this is not too bad!” Rocky started walking further and started floating on the water.

“Slowly, Wocky. Sloooowly.” Zuma begged and started swimming with his brother, still holding his paw.

But, instead of being gentle, Rocky released his grab from Zuma and started diving into the sea.

“WOCKY!” Zuma panicked and dived in, chasing his big brother. Rocky only laughed while avoiding Zuma as best as he can.

“Catch me if you can, Zoomy!” Rocky teased him.

“Ugh, get ovew here!” Zuma started swimming faster and chased Rocky. He managed to catch him, though.

“Gotcha!” Zuma hugged Rocky as tight as he can so Rocky won’t be able to escape

“Hey! Sorry! Cut it out!” Rocky laughed while trying to release himself from his own brother.

“C’mon, stop it! We fowgot where is Mawshall and Chase! Where awe they anyway?” Zuma looked around. “We lost them because of you, dude!”

“Hehe… sorry, Zoomy. I’m a little bit too energetic, don’t you think?” Rocky blushed.

“That’s one side fwom my lovely big bwother.” Zuma licked Rocky’s face and released his grab. “We better weturn to the coast.”

They returned to the position where Rocky ‘went wild’ and saw both Chase and Marshall floating already.

“I was about to laugh really hard, but I’m afraid I’d drown instead.” Chase snickered.

“You guys are really cute, you know. I’m jealous, to be honest. And anyway, that’s my first time seeing Rocky’s crazy side.” Marshall chuckled.

“Hehe. Sorry. And… you guys see it now, right? I’m not that scared to water anymore. I… actually still have my phobia, but I managed to ‘supress’ it in several moments.” Rocky grinned.

“Yeah, we do believe you now.” Chase nodded.

“Wocky, I wanna teach Mawshall how to swim. Mind to teach Chase?” Zuma grabbed Marshall’s paw. “Now, twy to paddle your legs slowly and swim fowward.” Zuma instruced Marshall.

“Sure! Chase, let’s do it.” Rocky grabbed Chase’s paw.

“I… actually kind of… doubtful to think that my instructor was an _Aquaphobic_.” Chase said jokingly.

“You’re making fun of me, eh?” Rocky laughed and started pulling Chase slowly. “Paddle your legs, like how your brother did!” Rocky instructed Chase.

Chase pushed his feet slowly, and without his realization, he already swam on his own. Even Marshall already managed to move his paws.

“Hey! Nice one, Marshie!” Chase praised his brother.

“Glad to be able to swim again!” Marshall started jumping and dived into the water.

“Uh oh, Rocky got a rival here.” Chase giggled.

“Please don’t. I’m tiwed of chasing Wocky like moments ago.” Zuma sighed, and the other three laughed.

“Did you guys hit your heads? I mean, unusual to see a easy-to-get-tired Zuma and hyper Rocky.” Marshall asked.

“Ah, maybe Zuma was just too tired of being a hotdog.” Chase laughed.

* * *

 

They played on the water for some moments. They also played tag while swimming, and Zuma always managed to catch his friends whenever it was his turn to be ‘it’.

Those four pups kept on having fun together in the water, not even realizing someone was looking at them… with panicked expression.

“R-Ryder! Rocky! Rocky! He…!” Skye was shocked to see what happened and nudged Ryder’s leg.

“What’s it, Skye? What’s with Rocky?” Ryder stopped the game and asked.

“Ryder, we’re not in my dream, right!? Is this real!?” Rubble also panicked seeing what Skye saw.

“What are you guys looking at, actually?” Ryder looked at the sea, and he was shocked as well. Even more than Skye.

“ROCKY! ARE YOU OKAY THERE!?” Ryder asked from his pup pad.

“E-eh! Ryder! You don’t have to yell that loud!” Rocky responded with his tag.

“Rocky, I’m serious! What are you doing IN the water!?” Ryder asked once again. He sounded really panic, knowing that Rocky is someone who can’t stand water that much.

“It’s okay, Wyder! Wocky’s with me!” Zuma answered from his tag.

“Z-Zuma? Really?” Ryder still looked shocked.

“Yes, just trust Rocky to Zuma, Ryder.” Chase also added.

“O-okay… I’ll try not to worry much…” Ryder closed the connection and rubbed his eyes. “Maybe I got some kind of heat stroke that I’m seeing stuffs now.”

“It was really him?” Skye asked.

“Yep, he’s with Zuma.” Ryder held his forehead. “That was a sight.”

“With Zuma, you said?” Rubble raised his eyebrow.

“Right. I… am not really sure why, but… it feels odd.” Ryder looked at the grey pup from far. “What struck them to ask Rocky to swim with them?”

* * *

 

“Hahaha! Even Ryder was worried about you, Rocky!” Chase covered his mouth and laughed.

“Aww! He’s really worried about you. I think that’s cute.” Marshall chuckled.

“And again, we have to get used to new things, wight?” Zuma also laughed.

“Eheh, I’m sure they’ll get used to it after several session of swimming. You guys do remember when Skye was not getting used to us calling each other with some kind of… lovey-dovey name?” Rocky giggled.

“Yeah, I remember that.” Chase nodded.

“Anyway, Rocky, mind if we ask something?” Marshall opened a new topic. They were still floating on the sea.

“Sure! Is it about the reason why I wanna fight my fear?” Rocky asked.

“Yep. Why?” Marshall nodded.

“Um… actually, it was because of Zuma, to be honest.” Rocky started. “He always got the hit whenever you guys accidentally splashed me, or whenever you guys ‘tried’ to hit me with water. I… kinda feel bad about it, and that’s why I really wanna fight my _Aquaphobia_.”

“That’s an interesting story.” Chase nodded slowly.

“And, when I told Zuma about my will to fight the water, he sounded really worried and didn’t let me to do so.” Rocky embraced Zuma’s shoulder. “But I persisted to fight it, and after several persuading, Zuma finally teached me how to swim. Starting from the basics, until how can I do movements like several moments ago. I don’t know, it feels like I forget the fact that I’m an _Aquaphobic_ whenever I see Zuma. It’s all gone on it’s own, to think that Zuma is the one who’s teaching me to swim.” He also touched Zuma’s nose with his nose.

“Hey!” Zuma was surprised.

“When did you train yourself to swim and fight the fear, Rocky?” Chase asked.

“It was at night time… somewhen around April or May. Yeah, somewhen around that month, when spring was almost over. I asked Zuma to go to the beach back then, only two of us. At first, we enjoyed the scenery of the sea at night time. But then, I talked about my plan, and then he taught me… after several rejections from Zuma, haha.” Rocky explained.

“He rejected your proposal because afraid of your safety, eh?” Marshall tilted his head.

“Yep, I still remember some of his words. ‘What if you drowned? What if you are still too weak? If something bad happened to you, what would be the end of me?’. He was reaaaally worried about me.” Rocky mimicked Zuma’s voice when he spoke about Zuma’s worriness.

“I-it’s just like Chase. Whenever something bad happened to Mawshall, he’d do the same.” Zuma buried his face to Rocky’s shoulder, which blushed really deep.

“It’s okay, Zuma. I understand how did you feel back then. Sure, maybe we’d be really worried if our loved one tried something new that’s really the opposite of his habit. But, if it gives them positive effect, it’s okay to let them do so.” Marshall swam to Zuma and patted his back. “Chase would respond the same if I ask him that I wanna fly with Skye like that time, when we showed our fear t Alex, so I can get rid of my phobia.”

“No, I won’t let you.” Chase responded immediately.

“See.” Marshall giggled, and Chase realized what Marshall had just done.

“G-god dang it!” Chase hit Marshall’s shoulder playfully, and Marshall only laughed seeing his reaction.

“Ah, Rocky, I hope this is not a sensitive question, but… how can you developed your phobia? Was it a past memory?” Marshall looked at Rocky.

“Can I answer it for you, Wocky?” Zuma asked for permission.

“Sure. You understand more about it.” Rocky nodded.

“Wocky used to love playing with water, especially with his old owner. Back then… when the old owner bathed Wocky, Wocky accidentally splashed his owner. And then… I’m not into saying what happened next.” Zuma covered his face and cried. “It even traumatized me to hear so… I weally wish I can avenge him back then…”

“He-hey, dear, don’t think of doing so!” Rocky rubbed Zuma’s head. “It was more like a miscommunication, though. But the reality is, now Ryder treated me better than my old owner, and because of my lovely brother I can get rid of my phobia, right?” Rocky grinned widely.

“Aw! ‘Lovely brother’!” Chase responded. “It’s a nice thing to hear that you want to fight your fear for Zuma, Rocky. Sometimes we can do things that beyond our imagination when it comes to our loved one. I… actually feel happy about that.”

“Is my lovely brother jealous?” Marshall glanced at Chase.

“Shut up!” Chase hit Marshall’s head softly, and Marshall snorted.

“We better return to our spot now. It’s getting late.” Rocky looked at the sky. The color was not bright blue anymore, but it turned into orange-ish. Without their realization, they had been playing in the water for more than an hour.

“Alright, let’s go guys.” Chase swam to the shore, along with the others.

* * *

 

“Rocky, I still can’t believe it. Did you really just get into the water by your own?” Ryder asked Rocky.

“Yeah! It’s a long story, actually. But believe me, I’m not scared of it. Well… I’m still retaining my _Aquaphobic_ status, only when it’s not what I want.” Rocky answered.

The four swimming pups had dried themselves already. Ryder, Skye, and Rubble also had finished their game with the others. Both Katie and Cali had departed earlier.

“I also saw you guys playing tag with Rocky on the water! That was awesome actually!” Skye sounded excited. “It feels like a dream for me!”

“I was about to reassure myself if I’m in reality or was this my dream again.” Rubble laughed with the others.

“Don’t worry, Rubble. It was real, not a dream.” Chase answered.

“Zuma was the one who helped Rocky faced his fear, Ryder. It’s actually quite a long story, but it’s a good thing to know that Rocky dared himself.” Marshall said to Ryder.

“Is it?” Ryder looked at Zuma.

“Yep. It was Wocky’s own will, and I only helped teaching him.” Zuma laughed nervously.

“Ah, I see then. Glad to hear so! Well, if you still don’t want to get soaked or whatsoever, please just tell so. I will try to fulfill your special need if needed, guys.” Ryder ruffled Rocky’s head.

“Yes please, don’t soak me suddenly.” Rocky grunted, and everyone else laughed.

“Usually that’d be Marshall who did so.” Skye giggled.

“I know I’m a clumsy pup, duh.” Marshall also laughed.

“Let’s pack our stuffs now. It’s afternoon already, and we had a lotsa of fun today already. Time to return to the Lookout.” Ryder started packing up with the others.

“I’ll get the umbrella! Bark, pincers!” Rocky pulled out a pincer from his bag. He detached the nails and took the umbrella carefully.

“Thanks, Rocky.” Ryder took the umbrella from Rocky. “Everyone got themselves packed up already?”

“Done!” Everyone answered. Mats had been rolled over, their equipment had been packed, and the trashes had been taken away.

“Let’s go home. You guys are such good pups.”

Ryder walked to the location where they parked their vehicles. After jumping on, they returned to the Lookout for taking a rest. The whole day might have been really hot and sunny, but surely they didn’t mind the weather, because they had been having fun the whole day.

 

**_For you, I will dare myself to beat my own fear._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I remember when I wrote the Indonesian chapter, I listened to "Gone With the Wind". It has some summer-ish feeling and I had the idea to put it into the story but how ~~andfuckit~~
> 
> I really need more content for this minor OTP you know ;; I saw a lot of Chase-Marshall but rarely Rocky-Zuma. They are also one of the ship that's hinted by Spin Animation themselves, but not as much as Chashall (Maybe because Zuma is under-used ;; )
> 
> The newest proof was Sea Patrol, [have you read the fic I made regarding that episode](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11543205)? It was heartbreaking to see how worried Zuma was when Rocky entered the water... like dude I feel the same for you
> 
> And about Rocky's _Aquaphobia_... I'm not really sure, this could be a Canon, but it might be a Head-Canon. His phobia will 'disappear' if the situation 'forced' him to put aside of his fear. Like, " **Pups Save the Diving Bell** ". He had to put aside of his phobia to save the Turbots, underwater. AND HE ALSO PLAYED WITH THE WHALE ON THE WATER WHOA  
> Then, **Merpups Episodes**. In the first one, he dared himself to dive in to save Zuma. He regained his phobia back when things are back to normal. Second episode, he had to save the Turbots as Mer-pup once again and actually enjoyed the swimming.  
>  Also, the recent episode, **Sea Patrol**. Yeah, he was afraid of water at the "Badge test", but in case to save everyone, he dived in on his own.
> 
> So... yeah, i had that kind of canon-headcanon proof that _Rocky will only be afraid of water if it is not an emergency _.__
> 
> __Also, I wonder if you guys got the reference for the "Chase stole Skye's swimming cap". Did you guess S1E17, **Pups Save a Pool Day**? Because if so, correct!  
>  But why did she doesn't swim in the end? Because... sudden plan change! lol  
> Nabildon'tdothis_ _
> 
> __The way Ryder and Rubble reacted was based on the Mer-Pup episode actually, but with additional 'dramatization'. Instead of just like "Uh... whoa..." he was like "DUDE U OK" lmao_ _
> 
> __There were several additional stuff, like Skye refused to swim (it wasn't there at the Indonesian!), Chase joked about 'I am the clumsy one', and an additional scene after Ryder closed the call. Not too much compared to Chapter 6 though haha_ _
> 
> __Next one will be another fluff chapter, but it will have Autumn feeling!_ _


	9. Under the Autumn Leaves (Autumn)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What are the things that are identical with autumn? Most people will say those leaves that started turning into yellow, and fall over from the branches. Chase and Marshall had an idea to spend their time together in this autumn. What would it be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll check how long I have procrastinated.  
> *checks calendar*  
> okitwas12days
> 
> This is an original story from myself, except for one part where it was Khiara's idea. I'll promise you, this is a 'pure-fluff' chapter! <3  
> A standalone chapter!
> 
> I told you, right? Finally, college going to hit me like a damn truck yay~ /dead
> 
> Anyway, this was the very first time my work is 'checked' with Grammarly! I'm not using the full version ~~because what is money~~ but this is enough for now!
> 
> "Under the Autumn Leaves", enjoy!

“It’s September already, huh.” Chase looked to the sky from the balcony.

“Yep. It’s already a half year since we confessed to each other, heh?” Marshall added.

Chase and Marshall were spending their time on the balcony. The others were doing a mission, except Rubble, who was watching his favorite show in the lounge.

“Hmm, what do you think of spending times together in this Autumn?” Chase suggested.

“Where to, Chase?” Marshall asked.

“Well… I wanna go to a forest. Autumn forest.” Chase thought for a while. “Looking at the autumn leaves, playing on the pile of leaves, hearing those crunchy noises from the dry leaves… I want to do that.”

“Whoa, that sounds awesome, Chase. But… where can we find such forest at Adventure Bay?” Marshall tilted his head.

“That’s the problem.” Chase went to the observatory and looked at the periscope. “Do you think we can find one with the help of periscope?” Chase asked his brother.

“That could be a possible way if we are lucky enough.” Marshall also entered the observatory.

Chase held the periscope’s handle and started looking around.

“Birds… the snowy mountain where Jake and Everest lives… the jungle where Carlos and Tracker lives… got it!” Chase exclaimed.

“Eh?” Marshall was surprised. “Got it?”

“Yep! But… this is beyond Adventure Bay, actually.” Chase looked for a while. “Oh, it’s really beautiful, you know!”

“At the outer town, huh? Um… actually, I’m kind of scared if it’s far away from Adventure Bay… I mean, I’m afraid Ryder won’t let us.” Marshall tugged his collar.

“Here, you wanna take a look?” Chase released the periscope’s handle and went down.

Marshall looked inside the periscope. He saw a wide forest with yellow leaves covering the forest because it’s Autumn already. There was a mountain in the middle of the forest. He also saw some leaves that fell already. Marshall gotta admit, that’s the forest both he and Chase wanted.

“Wow… I never see a forest as beautiful as this…” Marshall looked astonished. “I really want to go there, actually…”

“Then let’s go ask Ryder’s permission. He’d permit us, I guess.” Chase suggested.

“Alright then, if it is for you, then I will.” Marshall released the periscope’s handle. “And it’d be fun, I believe.”

“We have to wait for them to return back to the Lookout first.”

 

“We’re home.” Ryder entered the Lookout alone. The others went right to their dog houses immediately.

“Ryder! Ryder!” Chase and Marshall approached that boy.

“What’s it, Chase and Marshall? You guys saw something when patrolling from the observatory?” Ryder asked.

“Yeah! We saw a really beautiful forest! Can we go there? Please? Pleaaaase?” Chase proposed his plan.

“A forest? Where’s it? Other than the jungle, I can’t recall any other forest in Adventure Bay…” Ryder rubbed his chin.

“Let us show you, Ryder.” Marshall went inside the lift along with the others. After they entered the lift, the lift closed itself and went up.

“The forest is beyond Adventure Bay, actually. It was Chase’s idea at first, but then after I looked at the periscope myself, I really want to go there too now.” Marshall explained. “It’s not too far from Adventure Bay’s border, you can look it for yourself, Ryder.”

“Oh, it’s beyond Adventure Bay? Actually, if it is not too far and it’s a safe place, then I’d let you guys.” Ryder went out from the lift and headed to the periscope after the lift arrived at the Observatory.

“Yeah… if you let us, I want to have a time together with Marshall but outside from the Lookout. I really wanna play on those piles of leaves, Ryder!” Chase begged.

“Our time? Outside the Lookout? Was that dance of yours at the City Hall is not enough?” Marshall asked jokingly.

“Th-that was different! I want a time for two of us only!” Chase whimpered.

“That time when we sang together on the bay?” Marshall asked once again.

“B-but I want a happy feeling, you know…” Chase hit Marshall’s shoulder softly.

“Alright alright, sorry.” Marshall giggled.

“Hehe, I used to be like you too, Chase. I used to really want to play on a pile of leaves. It sounded fun, but back then, it was too dangerous for me to play around. And after I looked into… the forest is actually beautiful, right. It’s also exactly the same I wanted. But hey, since it’s you two who asked, I’ll give you guys permission to go. But promise me that you will go home before night, okay?” Ryder nodded. Those two pups cheered happily hearing Ryder’s decision.

“Thank you so much, Ryder! We’ll just go tomorrow morning.” Chase approached him and jumped to his hug.

Marshall did the same, but because Ryder wasn’t strong enough, he tumbled down. They only laughed, and both Chase and Marshall licked Ryder’s face.

“Oh my, you guys are always like this…” Ryder shook his head, smiled.

 

The next morning…

“You’re ready, Marshall?” Chase woke Marshall up first.

“Well, I’ve been ready since last night. I mean… we only have to carry our body, right?” Marshall chuckled.

“Well, yeah, hehe. But how about our fo—“

Just about Chase wanted to ask about food, Ryder appeared behind them and carried a bag.

“I packed some dog foods inside this bag. You guys can take it by yourself, and have fun, alright?” Ryder gave the bag to Chase and Marshall.

They blushed embarrassedly looking at what Ryder did and laughed.

“R-Ryder, you’re over-doing it, you know…” Chase rubbed his cheek and tried to hide his blush.

“Ah, you guys are the best pups, so no wonder why I do this. You guys deserve your ‘special day’, anyway. It’s not like the others are not the best, but all of you are.” Ryder grinned.

“Thanks, Ryder. We don’t really know how to respond your kindness…” Marshall scratched his ear and laughed a bit.

“Just say that you guys had fun this evening, and that’d be more than enough. Your happiness will affect your performance, and that’s what I want for Paw Patrol.” Ryder rubbed both of their heads.

“Aw!” Chase tried to hug Ryder, and he got lifted immediately.

“Just go now, okay? It’s still early enough.” Ryder hugged the Shepherd and put him down.

“Can I get one, too?” Marshall whimpered and put his ‘puppy-eyes’ face.

“I can’t say no to that face, Marshall. C’mere.” Ryder offered Marshall a hug, and Marshall approached him. He lifted Marshall, and Marshall only whimpered happily while getting hugged.

“M-Marshie, can you please mind your cute whimper there…” Chase went away to wake the others up, and Marshall only laughed to see his big brother’s reaction.

 

“Whoa, where are you guys going?” Skye asked after noticing that Chase and Marshall were about to go for a trip. The others gathered around after noticing the same thing.

“Looks like you are going for a long trip!” Rocky added.

“It’s just to somewhere close to Adventure Bay, actually. Not too long, just today.

“Can we go with you guys?” Zuma asked.

“Let them go by themselves, guys. We have to give them time to be together alone, sometimes.” Ryder stopped the others from asking.

“That sucks!” was basically the other four’s complaint.

“That’s fine, actually. Have fun, Chase and Marshall!” Rubble waved his paw to them.

“You should’ve taken us together too, you know!” Rocky grunted.

“That’s okay, Wocky. We used to have our ‘togethew time’ at the beach, wight?” Zuma tapped Rocky’s shoulder.

“We-well, yeah…” Rocky nodded.

“Don’t forget to kiss the cheek!” Skye made the two pups blushed while making the other three laughed.

“Close your mouth!” Chase barked. Marshall poked on Chase, asking him to keep shut.

“Alright, we’ll go first. See you, guys!” Marshall jumped onto his truck and started the engine.

“Be careful! Remember, be home before night time arrives!” Ryder reminded them.

“Sure, Ryder. Bye!” Chase and Marshall waved to their friends and went away with their vehicles.

“Chase, don’t you feel embarrassed sometimes?” Marshall asked with his pup tag when they are quite far away from the Lookout.

“Embarrassed because of?” Chase asked back.

“Ryder was… really supportive for us. Even he forbid the others from going with us, you know.” Marshall answered.

“Uh, to be honest… I actually do feel so. But then, that’s the risk if we actually let the others know about our relationship, you know. We have to endure the ‘jokes’ that are put toward us, hehe.” Chase responded with his pup tag.

“Yeah, you’re right. But it’s better than hiding our relationship, right?” Marshall laughed and continued their trip.

 

Finally, after a long trip, they arrived at the wild autumn forest. It was called wild because the forest itself isn’t taken care of anyone.

“I’m glad I accepted your offer, Chase. This place is reaaaally beautiful!” Marshall panted happily.

“Even myself is happy to see this place!” Chase also panted. “Let’s try to find a place for us to stop, so we can enjoy the scenery!”

The road they went onto leads to the mountain that was mentioned earlier. But, since they had no intention to climb the mountain, they turned around and found a small pond.

“This is okay, I guess.” Chase turned off his engine.

“Yep, this place feels right for me.” Marshall parked his truck beside his brother’s car and turned off the engine. Both of them jumped off from their vehicles.

“Arff! Dog house!” They barked together and transformed their vehicles into dog houses.

“Let me put Ryder’s bag in my house. Wait.” Chase took Ryder’s bag to his dog house and put it inside. After everything’s ready, he went out from his house.

“So… how about if we play first?” Chase looked at Marshall.

“Play what?” Marshall tilted his head.

Chase giggled for a second and tapped Marshall’s body. “You’re it!” Chase laughed and ran away from Marshall.

“H-hey! That’s cheating!” Marshall tried to catch Chase.

The crunchy leaves’ noises, along with the laughter of two pups, filled the forest. Marshall hid in a stack of leaves and waited for his prey. When Chase wasn’t aware, Marshall jumped from the pile and caught Chase. He licked his brother once and laughed.

“Gotcha! You’re it, now!” Marshall stood up and hid in another pile immediately.

“Don’t hide at the leaves! I’ll get you, just you see…” Chase snickered and started checking some piles.

A lot of piles had been checked by the Shepherd, but there was no sign of that Dalmatian on loose. But just then, Chase saw a slow-wagging tail next to a pile.

“Aha!” Chase mumbled. He took a position and pounced on that pile. He caught Marshall, who was hiding behind that pile of leaves, and because of that pounce, the leaves got spread around.

“AH!” Marshall was surprised. Chase hugged Marshall tightly and licking him once.

“Gotcha!” Chase laughed.

“Chase, let me go!” Marshall chuckled. After a while, Marshall rolled Chase over and stood up.

Marshall had a mischievous idea. After he rolled Chase, he decided to pounce him and tickled him.

Chase laughed because he was ticklish. “M-Marshie! Stop!” He begged.

“Who cares! Marshie wants to tickle his big brother!” Marshall kept on laughing and tickled Chase. “I know you are a ticklish dog in every part of your body!” He giggled.

“B-but I r-ran o-out o-of br-breath!” Chase’s laugh started to get weaker.

“Okay, okay. I’ll stop.” Marshall stopped and laid himself next to Chase. He laughed tiredly because he ran out of energy.

“You… ugh…” Chase tried to regain consciousness by inhaling deeply and stood up. After he regained himself, he started tickling Marshall.

“C-Chase!” Marshall laughed again, but this time because he was ticklish.

“Revenge on you!” Chase kept on tickling Marshall.

“E-enough Chase! I’m sorry!” Marshall begged for forgiveness and laughed harder. He couldn’t control his laughter.

“Take that, Marshie!”

 

They had arrived at the small pond where they parked their vehicle. After a battle of tickling, they decided to take a rest. Chase and Marshall sat next to the pond, watching the leaves falling from the tree.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” Marshall asked.

“Yep. Beautiful.” Chase sighed in relief.

“Sometimes I wish we shouldn’t go home.” Marshall looked at Chase.

“Don’t say so, Marshall! Ryder will be worried about us!” Chase also looked at Marshall.

“Eheh, I’m kidding… I mean, I don’t want this to end now.” Marshall laid his head on Chase’s shoulder. Chase stroked his head softly.

“Me too, Marshall. But… to be honest, I’m thinking about the others.” Chase nodded and looked beside him. He saw a unique-looking leaf. “Marshall, mind if you move a bit first?” Chase pushed Marshall slowly and took that leaf with his teeth.

“What are you going to do with that leaf, Chase?” Marshall looked at the leaf. It has 5 angles and looked like a flower.

“Lower your head, Marshall. But don’t make it too low, just make sure I can reach your head.” Chase asked.

Marshall nodded and lowered his head slowly. Chase put the leaf on his head carefully and patted Marshall’s cheek to raise his head again. He did and looked at Chase.

“Did I… look weird?” Marshall raised one of his eye brows.

“You looked cute! You looked exactly like a _tanuki_!” Chase laughed quite hard.

Marshall didn’t believe what Chase said, and looked at the pond’s surface. With a small leaf on his head, he really looked like a _tanuki_ , but dog version.

“C-Chase!” Marshall shook his head to remove the leaf and hit Chase with his paw several times. “H-how dare you!”

“Ehehe! Sorry, dear!” Chase giggled and blocked some of Marshall’s attack.

In the middle of their fight, a grumbling noise could be heard.

“Eh?” They stopped.

“What noise was that?” Marshall asked.

“It… looks like one of us is hungry.” Chase smiled embarrassingly.

“Man, what a party popper. Let’s eat the food Ryder carried for us.” Marshall shook his head.

“Let’s go, then.”

 

They ate the food Ryder packed for them. It was several dog foods, but the portion was quite big for two puppies like them. After eating, they sat next to their house.

“Phew… I’m full now.” Chase cleaned his utensils.

“Yeah, me too. I feel full.” Marshall also cleaned his.

Chase looked around. Some yellow leaves shed itself from the trees that covered the surroundings. The scenery was so beautiful, even Chase lost his words and unable to say anything. He enjoyed the scenery to the fullest.

“Chase, I wanna say something.” Marshall suddenly said something.

“Eh, what’s it?” Chase paid attention to Marshall.

“Eh… but, if I think about it, maybe it is quite useless you know.” Marshall canceled his wish.

“Hey, what’s it? Don’t make me curious, you know.” Chase asked.

“It’s nothing, really.” Marshall stuck his tongue out a bit.

“Psh, you made people curious yet you don’t want to say it.” Chase pouted. “Come on, what’s it?”

“W-well, it’s… not really that important, and maybe you’ve known it anyway…” Marshall rubbed his paws. “But alright, here goes. Chase, I’m glad to have a protective big brother like you.” Marshall confessed.

“Just that? Alright, I’m disappointed.” Chase acted so, and Marshall laughed slowly.

“Told you it’s not that important!” Marshall said nervously.

“But… then again, even myself is glad to have a cute younger brother like you, Marshall.” Chase rubbed Marshall’s cheek.

“Please remove that “cute” word from the sentence before people mistaken my face as my truck.” Marshall slapped Chase’s paw. Chase scoffed.

“Well, I said the truth! It’s better than if I say that you are ugly, right?” Chase teased him.

“You’d hurt me instead.” Marshall also chuckled.

“But, the main thing is that, actually. I’m glad to have someone like you.” Chase smiled.

“Yeah, me too…” Marshall yawned and laid his head on Chase’s shoulder.

“Are you sleepy, dear?” Chase asked. Marshall nodded slowly while rubbing his teary eyes.

“Well then, we better take a rest at my dog house, shall we?” Chase offered and pulled Marshall’s paw. They entered Chase’s house.

Chase’s dog house was quite big compared to the others. It was supposed to fit a big pup like Chase, but Marshall managed to fit in too. Marshall’s house was a little bit smaller, but it was long instead of big.

“Watch your head.” Chase lowered his head.

“Yeah…” After entered the house, Marshall took a position next to Chase and rested his head on Chase’s shoulder.

“Now now, have a nice rest, okay?” Chase embraced his brother and patted his shoulder several times.

Not long after that, Marshall snored softly already. Chase actually had no intention to sleep, but seeing the calm scenery, along with the breezy wind that blew in front of his house, managed to make the Shepherd’s eyes becoming heavier and heavier, moment by moment. Without himself realizing, Chase already fell asleep next to the Dalmatian.

 

Several hours later, Chase woke up. He saw from his door that the sunlight wasn’t that bright, compared to several hours before he fell asleep.

“It must’ve been afternoon already,” Chase mumbled. “Dear, wakey wakey. It’s afternoon already, and we promised to go home before night time, right?” Chase tried to wake his brother up, but he failed.

“Man, do I really have to shout to him again…” Chase went outside from his house and walked into Marshall’s house. He pressed a button on the top of the house.

A siren noise can be heard from Marshall’s truck. Marshall bonked his head to the ceiling and went out from Chase’s house.

“H-huh! Marshall ready for action!” Marshall took a ‘ready’ position, but he was half-asleep. Chase laughed and turned off the alarm.

“Marshie, wake up! We promised to be home before night, didn’t we?” Chase giggled and patted Marshall’s head.

“H-humh… man, I’m still sleepy…” Marshall squinted his eyes and glared at Chase. “But hey, let’s get going…”

“Wait, you sure you are awake already?” Chase teased him.

“I need water.” Marshall yawned.

“Arf! Water hose!” Chase mimicked Marshall’s voice and the hose went out from Marshall’s backpack. “Arf! Water, spray!” Chase let the hose aimed itself to Marshall and soaked the sleepy Dalmatian.

“Ow! Hey!” Marshall, with reflect, aimed the hose to Chase, and now the two pups are soaked. “Arf! Water hose, out!” Marshall returned the hose to his backpack.

“Man, I also get wet here, hehe.” Chase snickered.

“H-how can you mimic my voice perfectly!?” Marshall asked.

“I don’t know. Maybe I’m getting used to hearing your voice really close, and that’s why I can mimic it.” Chase shook his body quickly to remove the water. Marshall did the same.

“That’s awesome, to be honest. I never saw anyone mimicked the other’s voice to access their equipment, actually.” Marshall answered.

“Lies. Once we left the Paw Patrol for parachuting and you stayed at the Lookout for duty. You used our equipment with no problem. Don’t every item requires voice recognition?” Chase raised one of his eyebrows.

“W-well… you got me. But, I mean, no one can mimic my voice so far… other than you…” Marshall blushed.

“That’d be another case, I guess,” Chase smirked.

After they dried themselves, they prepared and went back to the Lookout.

“Let’s go back to here, one day.”

“Sure, let’s go.”

 

They arrived at the Lookout right when the sun sets.

“Chase! Marshall!” Ryder greeted them.

“We’re home!” Chase and Marshall parked their vehicles on their spots.

“So, how was it? Did you guys enjoy your day to the fullest at the autumn forest?” Ryder asked.

“It was fun. And yep, I really enjoyed it. Sorry, WE do.” Marshall nodded happily.

“Good to know so. I’m glad to hear that you guys were having fun.” Ryder ruffled both of the pups’ head.

“Anyway, here’s your bag, Ryder.” Chase returned an empty big bag to Ryder.

“Did you guys eat well?” Ryder took the bag.

“Yeah, we did! Thank you so much, Ryder!” Marshall panted.

“Anyway, I’ll guess… you two slept together.” Ryder guessed.

“H-how can you have that guess, Ryder?” Chase blushed.

“Why don’t you guys ask yourself and look at each other, now?” Ryder held his laughter.

They looked at each other and was shocked to see what happened. Their furs got mixed with each other. Chase’s fur got mixed with Marshall’s shredded fur and vice versa.

“A-eh!?” They panicked and tried to clean the sticking furs by scratching them. Ryder laughed when they did so.

“You guys are really clumsy, sometimes.” Ryder shook his head. “I can assume that your relationship is that close, even your furs wouldn’t lie to me.”

“Hehe… Thanks, Ryder. We appreciate that, actually.” Chase giggled in embarrassment.

“C’mon, let’s get in. Everyone’s waiting for your guys.” Ryder entered the Lookout first.

“Let’s go.” Chase followed his owner.

“Wait for me! I’m not finished wi- whoa!” Marshall got slipped with his brother’s and his shredded furs and crashed on his brother.

“Look who’s home alweady!” Zuma greeted them.

“So, how was the date?” Skye teased.

“It must’ve been good, I can tell. I mean, look at Chase’s fur that got stuck on Marshall’s body. Is it?” Rocky giggled and helped those two to get up.

“Y-yeah! It was!” Marshall spontaneously answered. There was no use to hide the truth anymore.

“Aw! You guys must’ve been sleeping together again, huh?” Rubble smiled.

“Yeah, it was the time for our furs to shed, anyway… So, I think… that’s normal.” Chase also answered.

“Anyway, please tell us about the place you two visited eawlier!” Zuma pulled them to the lounge and sat next to those two. Ryder also joined them.

“Well… we went to a forest. An autumn forest, if what Ryder calls it.” Chase started. “The scenery was breathtaking! There were a lot of leaves that fell from the trees, and there was a tall mountain in the middle of the forest. But, we had no intention to climb a mountain or whatsoever, so we stopped next to a pond.”

“There were a lot of stacks of leaves that can be used as hide-and-seek place. I played with Chase, and the crunchy noises that we could hear from the leaves were the best.” Marshall continued.

“The pond itself has clear water, I can see what’s underneath the pond. If possible, I really wanna take a bath back then, but I didn’t. The whole thing was beautiful! I even pity myself to not inviting you guys to join us back then. Sorry.” Chase laughed nervously.

“Then how about if we go to the forest tomorrow, altogether?” Ryder offered. “I saw the forest from the periscope myself, and Chase was right, the forest looked awesome.”

“Weally? Can we?” Zuma looked so eager.

“Yeah, sure! You guys gave them their time, and I believe they’d love to give you guys a break time you deserved! Right, guys?” Ryder looked at Chase and Marshall.

“Yeah, we would love to! I’m glad to hear so, actually. And anyway, that’s one of your childhood dreams, right?” Chase chuckled.

“You know it.” Ryder grinned.

Everyone cheered happily hearing the offer.

“You guys won’t feel disappointed to see it yourself, really.” Marshall also grinned.

“Anyway, just continue your dinner, guys. We will go next morning, okay?” Ryder left them.

“Sure, Ryder sir!”

 

**_No matter how much the leaves will fall, my love for you will never fall at all._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The suggested scene was "Tanuki" scene. I had no idea of that until Khiara said so lmao
> 
> I used to listen "The Autumn Leaves" by Nat King Cole when I created the original Indonesian version, and man, I got the Autumn feel there <3
> 
> Trivia: The concept of this chapter was "Chase and Marshall play in an autumn forest", ONLY. But how long can I expand it?  
> 4k words baby  
> Boom.
> 
> Keep in mind for a dialogue that someone said in this chapter. His words might become true in the next chapter.
> 
> I'll start checking Chapter 1 until Chapter 8 using Grammarly tomorrow morning (my time). Since there's no exact way to fix the prepositions and whatsoever, I need a help...  
> (But sometimes Grammarly failed to correct a mistake/corrected something that's not supposed to be corrected...)
> 
> ~~College in a month aaaaaaaa~~


	10. Marshall's Gone! (Autumn-Winter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A misunderstanding broke the Paw Patrol. One of them decided to run away from the Paw Patrol, and it's up to the other six to return that member back home. Will they be able to find the missing member?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, this is short. I know, again, I suck at angst stories.
> 
> This is an adaptation of S2E15, **Pups Save a Friend**. Half of the story is canon, until that part where Marshall is totally gone. This arc is a two-chapter story, so the problem will be resolved in the next chapter!
> 
> ...I'll be honest myself that I cried when writing this.

Marshall was enjoying his time walking at the city by himself. Sometimes, he spent his time alone without Chase besides him.

When he was in front of Mr. Porter’s café, Marshall saw Mr. Porter was docking off some of the supplies from his van.

“Hello, Mr. Porter!” Marshall greeted him.

“Oh, hi Marshall. Strolling by yourself, huh?” Mr. Porter replied.

“Yeah, I am. Mind if I help you, sir?” Marshall approached Mr. Porter who was carrying a box of apple.

“Sure—whoa!” An apple fell from the box suddenly.

Marshall stopped the apple and threw the apple back into the box. But, instead of entering the box, the apple hit Mr. Porter’s head causing him to drop the whole box of apple to the street.

“Oh no!” Marshall was panicked and tried to chase the apples away.

But it was too late, a car ran over those rolling apples. Nothing left behind other than ‘apple juices’.

“Oops…” Marshall lowered his ears. “I-I’m sorry, Mr. Porter. I’ll clean it up.”

“No need, Marshall.” Mr. Porter stopped him. “You’ve helped enough today. Sorry, okay?” He patted Marshall’s head slowly.

Marshall sighed and whimpered sadly. “Sorry again, Mr. Porter.”

“That’s okay, don’t sweat over it. I’m not going to get bankrupt if it was only one box of apple. It’s fine, Marshall.” Mr. Porter assured that dog and returned loading off some more boxes.

Marshall went away from the café, still sad with what did he just do. But, several meters from the café, Marshall did a second trouble.

“Excuse me, Marshall!” Someone screamed. When he looked at the voice’s source, it was Mayor Goodway who was trying her new scooter. But… she was tumbling down.

Marshall dodged away and saw Mayor Goodway fell over to the bushes.

“Mayor Goodway!” Marshall went to her and helped her to get up. “I-I’m really sorry, Mayor Goodway! I-I didn’t mean to block your way…” Marshall almost cried.

“Shh, it’s okay Marshall. My bad, I was careless when driving this.” Luckily she wore a helmet. Mayor Goodway thanked Marshall and pulled her scooter. “Just wanna try this new scooter of mine, but it sounds that it needs some little tweaking. I wonder who can fix this.”

“Maybe Rocky would…” Marshall mumbled and went away. “Why I do always make problems…?”

* * *

 

At the Lookout, Marshall saw his friends were playing volleyball. Zuma, who noticed Marshall’s arrival, invited him.

“Mawshall! Wanna play some volleyball, dude?” He offered.

“Eh?” Marshall looked at them. Rocky rolled the ball to that Dalmatian. “O-okay, I guess. Here it goes!” Marshall took a position and smashed the ball quite hard. Unfortunately, it hit his friends and also made them stuck at the net. Not only that, the net pole also fell over.

“…Marshall, I really wonder why you can hit the ball that hard…” Chase grumbled when the ball rolled over.

“O-ow… wait, let me get the ball!” Marshall chased the ball that went downhill from the Lookout.

When Marshall was gone, Rubble called his friends from inside the Lookout.

“Guys! Apollo the Super Dog is about to start! Come on, let’s go watch it together!” He shouted.

“Oh, really? Let’s go, then!” Skye went inside with the other, but Chase.

“Wait a moment. I need to wait for Marshall first, he’s taking our ball.” Chase lowered his eyebrows, worried.

“I see, then. Don’t get too long! You might miss the show!” Rubble went in.

It had been 3 minutes, but Marshall hadn’t returned yet. Chase looked inside the Lookout that played the cartoon show already and looked back to the outside.

“Dear, what took you so long?” Chase mumbled and went inside, still worried about his brother.

* * *

 

After a while, Marshall finished his chase with the ball and returned the ball back to the Lookout. But, when he arrived, everyone was gone.

“Where are they going?” Marshall wondered.

He heard some laughing noise from inside the Lookout. Marshall approached the entrance, but before entering, he heard something.

“He can’t do things right, that’s bad!”

“Yeah, he sucks. What a dumb dog.”

“Dogs like him always destroy stuff, psh."

One that struck him really bad was, he heard Chase said, “He shouldn’t disturb anyone, you know.”

“Th… they really hate me, huh…” Marshall cried slowly. He let the ball away back to the field and went inside from the Lookout.

* * *

 

He planned to go away from the Lookout, Paw Patrol’s home. Maybe forever.

“They don’t need me anymore, right? Like what they said, ‘he can’t do things right’…” Marshall looked at the tower.

He couldn’t believe that this day will come. He had to leave the Paw Patrol because that was what the others wanted. His only home, his only house…

“Goodbye, Paw Patrol. Goodbye, Ryder. Goodbye… my dearest brother, Chase…” Marshall packed his stuff and went away with his truck. His tears flowed and kept on flowing minute by minute. He couldn’t hide his sadness anymore, he cried as much as he can.

Home, where… his friends, and where he can get a family warmth, was… now, it’s all over…

* * *

 

 

“The show was awesome!” Rocky went outside with the others.

“Yeah, the villain was weally stupid!” Zuma laughed, remembering about the show.

“And yeah, Apollo rules.” Rubble agreed.

“W-wait, Chase. Were you waiting for your brother?” Skye asked the Shepherd.

“Yeah, I… was worried from the entire show. Why he hasn’t retu-“ Chase noticed that their ball has returned. “Guys, our ball has returned already.” He gulped.

“Wait, you’re right. Where is Marshall, then?” Rocky looked around.

“His house is gone!” Zuma pointed to a spot where Marshall house was usually located. Now there was nothing.

“…I had a bad feeling about him. But why?” Chase frowned.

“Guys? What’s wrong? You all looked worried.” Ryder appeared from the Lookout’s entrance, approached those five dogs. “Where’s Marshall?”

“That’s what we are worried about, Ryder,” Skye answered. “We were watching Apollo the Super Dog, and Marshall was chasing our volleyball that rolled over from the Lookout.”

“And when we were done, Mawshall’s gone but the ball is back alweady,” Zuma added.

“Wait, let me call him.” Ryder pulled out his pup pad and contacted Marshall.

“Hello, Marshall? Where are you?”

“Oh, hey Ryder. Sorry, I wanna leave the Paw Patrol. No one needs someone who kept on messing with their stuff.” Marshall responded.

“Messing? M-Marshall! Why did you have that thought!?” Chase panicked. The other’s eyes widened.

“A lot said that I’m useless, and the fact that I was messing up with stuff today really makes it complete that I am totally useless.” Marshall’s voice was starting to get distorted. “Goodbye, everyone. Please don’t look for me. Let me live by myself now.”  And the connection was cut.

“Marshall?” Ryder tried to contact him again. “I can’t contact him. His signal is gone, and I can’t detect where is he right now.”

“H-he… useless…?” Chase thought for a while. His eyes were like when he just recently saw a horror movie.

“Okay, so what were you guys doing before?” Ryder started interrogating the five pups.

“Both me and Zuma offered him to play volleyball with us, but he hit the ball too hard and ‘locked’ us with the net and ball. The ball rolled over, Marshall tried to chase the ball.” Rocky answered carefully.

“Then… I went outside, asking the others if they wanted to watch Apollo with me. Marshall wasn’t there.” Rubble continued.

“I was waiting for him to return, but he took too long. I left him because the show started.” Chase also answered, but he was nervous and trembling.

“Then? What makes him think so?” Ryder put his hands on his hip. “Try to remember what are you guys doing that… caused this to happen.”

“OH! NOW I REMEMBER! We were talking about the villain at the Apollo show, and it has connections with Marshall’s words, “Messing up stuff” and “Useless”! Now I get it!” Skye hit her palm, remembered the whole thing.

“M-maybe, when we were commenting about the villain, Marshall was outside and thought that we were talking about him!” Chase added.

“Oh no…” They looked at each other in fear.

“So, if I can conclude this, it was a ‘misunderstanding’ case, huh?” Ryder frowned. Everyone nodded slowly.

“W-we better look for him now!” Rocky said.

“We HAVE to look for him! He’s a part of Paw Patrol, and without him, we are not Paw Patrol! And besides, how can I stand it when my brother’s gone!?” Chase was half-screaming.

“Calm youwself down, Chase!” Zuma held Chase’s shoulder and stood in front of him. “I know you awe dead wowwied, but twy not to get too over with it! If you twied to seawch him with this condition, you might end up bweaking things like that time you guys fought ovew each othew!” Zuma stared into Chase’s eyes.

Chase calmed down for a while and took a deep breath. “Come on. Let’s go search for him. Thank you, Zuma.” He said with a calm tone.

“You guys, try to search at the whole Adventure Bay. I will ask for Tracker and Everest to help us to search him at the jungle and the mountains. I’ll go too. Now, go!” Ryder went inside.

The others turned their houses into their vehicles and started moving. Ryder also went out from his garage and joined the others.

“Marshall… where are you…!?”

* * *

 

“How was it?” Ryder asked.

“He’s not at the sea, obviously,” Zuma reported. “Twied to check to Seal Island but he’s not there!”

“I looked at the farm, both Farmer Al’s and Farmer Yumi’s, and no sign of Marshall!” Rubble also reported.

“Looked out at the hills, no sign of him either!” Skye reported too.

“No Dalmatian at the south part of the city, Ryder!” Rocky responded with the others.

“Neither at the north part!” Chase also answered.

“Tracker, Everest, how’s it at the jungle and ice mountain?” Ryder asked the other backup.

“ _No lo s_ _é_! I can’t find him!” Tracker answered. “ _Siento lo occurido_ , Ryder. Hope you guys can find him soon...” He apologized.

“Marshall is not in the mountains, not even his pawprints. Sorry, Ryder, I’m truly sorry for what’s going on. Hope that you guys can bring Marshall home soon.” Everest reported.

“That’s fine, Everest and Tracker. We appreciate your help, anyway! Thank you.” Ryder closed the connection. “Guys, we have to go back to the Lookout. We have things to be discussed.” He ordered the five dogs.

“Alright, Ryder…” Everyone answered and returned to the Lookout.

* * *

 

“Dear… what’s wrong with you…?” Chase mumbled to himself. “What’s it? What makes you think that we didn’t want you?” Chase shed a tear. “Were… we too harsh at that volleyball game? Was it because I left you? Or… was it because of that time? The time when we fight?” Chase cried. “I’m not a good brother, heck… all I did was harshing you, moment by moment… I never actually make you happy…” Chase slammed his paw to the steering wheel and accelerated.

 

**_Please return back, my dearest brother! We are missing you!_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, Nabil cried at that part when Marshall cried. Even he screamed **NO PLEASE DEAR COME BACK LET ME HUG YOU AND I WILL TAKE CARE OF YOU I WILL NEVER NEGLECT YOU AT ALL AAAAAAAAAA ;;;;;;;;;;;;;;**
> 
> Sorry for the delay, though! Campus is striking in 10 days (oh hell), and I have to either finish the Chapter 14 ASAP or the next chapter will be updated in September nooo ;;
> 
> There is an additional thought for Chase. That "I am not a good brother for you always hurting you" part, is not available in Indonesian version. This is actually quite a little reference to myself... I am not treating my own brother properly that we ended up fighting quite often, and I can relate with Chase actually.
> 
> secretly from this writing I can get some life lessons that I managed to learn myself


	11. Carry You Home (Autumn-Winter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team's failure in finding Marshall led Chase for another search after Zuma told them a brilliant idea. Will he be able to actually carry Marshall home?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this immediately after finishing chapter 9 but then I ended up finishing this at 2 PM, yesterday.
> 
> This connects with last chapter's story, and yep, it's time to resolve everything
> 
> "Carry You Home", will be the thing Chase do for Marshall... I hope.

“You guys really didn’t found him, huh?” Ryder asked. Everyone shook their head and whimpered in disappointment.

“I really hate this. Like, this misunderstanding thing really annoying.” Chase still sobbed.

“Sorry, Chase. We’ve tried our best.” Skye tried to calm their leader.

“If I actually waited for him back then! Dang it, I am a stupid dog! This won’t happen if I did!” Chase slammed his paw to the floor.

“Enough, Chase!” Ryder lifted Chase and hugged him. “Don’t blame yourself for this! We didn’t know that he had a problem before that incident…” He patted Chase’s back.

“Wyder, is thewe… anything that belongs to Mawshall left? You know, if thewe is any, maybe Chase can sniff his scent.” Zuma asked.

“Actually I was about to say, “Why don’t Chase sniff himself?”, but I know it’s too rude at the moment.” Rocky whispered to Zuma.

“What the heck, dude.” Zuma pinched Rocky’s nose. Rocky only yelped in pain.

“There’s his bowl, actually.” Ryder, still carrying Chase on him, went away and took a red dog bowl. “This should do, I guess?”

“Not washed yet?” Rocky asked.

“It wasn’t. I… didn’t have the time after knowing that Marshall’s gone.” Ryder looked inside the bowl.

“P-please… l-let me…” Chase sniffed and tried to release himself from Ryder.

“Wipe your tears first. It may ruin your smelling.” Ryder let Chase go.

Chase wiped his tear and took a deep breath. He started sniffing the bowl as best as he can and tried to find out where Marshall was going.

“Th… the scent is too far…” Chase sniffed back.

“Far?” Skye asked.

“I can detect where he is. But it is too far… really really far away…” Chase stopped.

“It’s getting too late to search for him, you know…” Rocky looked at the Lookout’s entrance. There was no light at all other than the Lookout’s light, and it was almost midnight.

“Chase, actually I don’t wanna hold you, but Rocky was right. It’s getting too late, we better look for him tomorrow.” Ryder looked at Chase.

“R-Ryder, this might be a selfish request, but… mind if I look for him myself?” Chase pleaded, and everyone was shocked.

“C-Chase! No, don’t do that!” Rubble disallowed his friend. “I-I mean, it was us who make him go, we will return him together because it is our responsibility too!”

“I know! But… I’m just afraid… the old topic… he might’ve remembered them again… and I need to solve it myself.” Chase sighed.

“About that old fight that included you two, huh?” Zuma asked. Chase nodded.

Ryder couldn’t say anything. Everyone went silent for a moment.

“Today was a really… rough day. I’m not even sure if “Rough” is enough to describe today. Well, we better take a rest first. It’s getting too late, and we have to let Chase do what he wanted. We gotta respect his decision, and maybe that’d be the only way to bring Marshall back to the Paw Patrol.” Ryder sighed and rubbed Chase’s back.

“Alright, Ryder.” Everyone moved from their position to the lounge to sleep. Chase stayed, though.

“Chase, I’ll let you go. Try to bring him home, by any means. Tell him that it was just a misunderstanding, and promise me that Marshall will go home with you. Persuade him in any way you can.” Ryder stared deeply into Chase’s eyes.

Chase nodded slowly. He cried again slowly. “I’m just worried about him… where is he? Has he eaten yet? He must be feeling quite cold and lonely sleeping by himself… and, is his position safe from the wild animals? I’m worried, Ryder…”

“Yeah, me too. I’m also feeling the same, even way much more worried. Because… Marshall, and all of you… are my dependents. If they know something bad happened to Marshall, I’d be marked as an irresponsible owner, and they’d repatriate you guys back to the animal shelter. I don’t wanna lose you guys, even just a single pup…” Ryder whispered and also cried.

“R-repatriated!?” Chase panicked, but his mouth was closed immediately by Ryder.

“Don’t let the others know! I just want you to be the only pup who knows this.” Ryder said. “…just, take him back. Bring him home. That’s my only request, Chase.”

“Sure, Ryder.” Chase nodded. Ryder let the pup away and he wiped his tears, returning to his room.

“Chase, don’t worry. Marshall will return, we believe so.”

* * *

Chase woke up really early the next day. He went outside and prepared things that he should carry at his dog house. After he was ready, Ryder stopped him.

“Chase, bring this with you. If Marshall hadn’t eaten yet, feed him with those dog food I prepared for two of you. I trust you in all of this, and carry this bowl of his in case you lost his scent.” Ryder put a big bag on Chase’s car, the same bag when they were going together.

“Yep, I have to carry him home.” Chase, with his spy suit, nodded. “Wait, is that…”

“Yes, it is my eye bags. Yes, I’m worried about your brother for the whole night.” Ryder rubbed his teary eyes.

“Aw, I’m sorry, Ryder. Please take a rest later, will you?” Chase lowered his ears.

“Will do. Have you carried everything you need? Zipline? Net? Megaphone?” Ryder checked the whole of Chase’s bag.

“Yep, I’ve prepared the whole thing. Please wish me luck for this.” Chase started his engine and went away.

“Bring him home!”

* * *

Chase was right, the scent led him to the outer Adventure Bay. He kept on following his brother’s scent until he reached a forest. A forest filled with yellow-colored leaves. Chase remembered this location.

“Wait! I remember this place! This was… that autumn forest we visited last month…” Chase looked around.

He felt like hearing Marshall’s laughter echoing around the forest. A sweet cute laughter that he made when they were playing together. He remembered everything, his smile, his snoring noise when they were sleeping together, even…

* * *

_“Tag, you’re it!” Chase went away._

_“Hey! Get back here!” Marshall chased his brother._

_They chased each other at the forest. Other than crunchy noises, their laughter filled the forest. It was also like the forest ‘enjoyed’ their happiness too, that a lot of leaves suddenly fell over._

_“Whoa, wait, Marshall!” Chase stopped for a while._

_“Gotcha! You’re it! Oh, wait, what?” Marshall realized that Chase was looking at something. “Whoa…”_

_“This is beautiful!” Chase ran in circles, amazed with the leaves._

_“Yep, it is! Man, kinda wished Ryder is here.” Marshall smiled._

_“How about if we let them go, tomorrow?” Chase offered._

_“That’d be a great idea. We can make Ryder’s dream become true, right?” Marshall giggled._

_“Exactly. Anyway, how about if we rest now?” Chase asked._

_“Rest? Dude, you were supposed to be it!” Marshall groaned._

_“Okay, okay. After this, then.” Chase tapped Marshall’s shoulder. “But sadly, you are it now.” He escaped._

_“Hey!”_

* * *

__Chase… missed those things.

“Return to us, Marshall. Please, I beg you.” Chase stepped on his gas pedal and accelerated.

Marshall’s scent was carrying Chase to the mountain that’s located at the middle of the forest.

“That’s Marshall’s house!” Chase saw a red dog house next to the mountain.

Chase stopped his car and checked the house. But, he found no one inside.

“What? Where is he?” Chase sniffed the house, and noticed that…

“MARSHALL CLIMBED THE MOUNTAIN!?” Chase looked at the mountain. From what he could tell, Marshall was on the mountain.

Chase went to his car and turned on the drone.

“Bark! Deploy drone!” Chase barked and a small drone went out from his car. He flew the drone and looked to a monitor. From what the drone saw, he saw a sleeping dog in a cave at the mountain.

“There he is!” Chase yipped. “He’s right… at… there…” He looked up and saw a small cave.

“Bark! Zipline!” Chase shot his zip line to the cave’s mouth. Carefully, he climbed the mountain.

“I have to be careful…” Chase slowly climbed on the mountain. But, when he was about to reach the cave, a rock that he stepped on crumbled and made him lose his balance.

“AH!” He screamed and tried to hang on to a small rock.

“Who’s that!?” A voice from the upper side asked.

“Marshall! Help!” Chase didn’t care who was that and asked for help.

“Chase!?” Marshall peeked from the top and saw his brother hanging. “Wait!” Marshall bit the zip line with all his might and pulled his brother.

After Chase was secured, he returned his zip line back to his backpack and hugged Marshall immediately.

“Marshie! Why did you go, huh?” Chase cried in joy.

“So-sorry, Chase, but…” Marshall pushed him away. “You said that I am useless and shouldn’t disturb anyone anymore… and a lot said that I’m stupid and… can’t do things right…” Marshall lowered his head.

“Who said so!?” Chase asked. His tone was a bit too aggressive.

“You! Along with the others! I remember you guys were asking me to join your game, but instead you left me when I was trying to chase off the ball!” Marshall barked, which silenced Chase for a moment.

“D… dear, you were mistaken… I… I tried to wait for you but… Rubble asked us to watch for Apollo the Super Dog… I was waiting for you, like, 3 minutes, but… it was started already, so… I have to leave you…” Chase lowered his tone. “I’m sorry. I acknowledge that all of these are my mistakes. I made this misunderstanding happened.”

“Really? I remember that you said, “He shouldn’t disturb anyone, you know.”. I still remember that!” Marshall narrowed his eyes and glared at Chase. How unusual to see Marshall being aggressive.

“Yeah! It was me, you’re right! But I wasn’t talking about you, you know! I was talking about the villain at the Apollo show!” Chase tried to defend himself.

“Also you were the one who was mad at me when I knocked you guys with the volley ball! Don’t you remember!?” Marshall barked louder, but he lost his consciousness suddenly and fell over from the mountain.

“MARSHALL! BARK, NET! SHOOT!” Chase panicked and immediately pulled a net from his bag. He shot Marshall with his net, luckily he was fast enough to prevent Marshall from crashing onto the ground. After Marshall was safe, Chase went down with his zip line and released the net.

“Marshie, dear… listen to me first… you haven’t eaten since yesterday, right?” Chase pulled Ryder’s bag.

“That bag…” Marshall was weak, helpless.

“Yep. Eat it.” Chase pulled out a dog treat and gave it to Marshall. He had to feed Marshall until he could stand on his own.

“Your eyes were swollen. And… those eye bags, they returned. How long were you crying?” Chase rubbed Marshall’s face.

“A whole day. I didn’t eat, nor drink anything for the whole day.” Marshall sighed.

Chase took Marshall’s bowl and also his. He pulled out a bag full of dog food from Ryder’s bag and poured some into his bowl.

“Arf! Water cannon!” Chase mimicked Marshall’s voice and a cannon went out from Marshall’s bag. “Arf! Spray!” Chase aimed the cannon by himself to Marshall’s bowl. He stopped the water after several seconds later.

“Eat it. And don’t forget to drink. I will wait for you.” Chase pushed the bowls.

“I…”

“Eat. You have to.” Chase cut Marshall’s words.

Not having too many options, Marshall decided to eat the dog food and drank from his own bowl. Chase tried to contact Ryder, but all he could hear was static noises.

“There’s no signal at all in here, Chase. That time when Ryder contacted me? I was at the entrance of the forest before our connection cut itself.” Marshall explained.

“Ah… that means we have to return back to the Lookout after this.” Chase sighed. “Anyway, why did you run until this far? He asked.

“I was a nuisance only. Tried to help Mr. Porter with his apples, but ended up messing the whole crate. I accidentally blocked Mayor Goodway’s way with her new scooter, and almost broke it. I also ruined the game for you guys. How more annoying I could be?” Marshall sighed.

“No! That’s not right!” Chase embraced him and shed a tear. “You lied about how annoying you could be! Despite those, that is what makes me really happy about you. You’ll never be annoying for me, or Ryder, or the gang. Even if peope said that your behavior is annoying, that what makes me love you.” Chase spoke up. “Please, just continue your eating. You must be really exhausted after a whole day of crying.” Chase rubbed his brother’s head and embraced him.

But suddenly, his tummy growled.

“Chase, eat it.” Marshall pushed Chase’s bowl and offered Chase his food.

“N-no, it’s fine, Marshie. You’ve been starving for the whole day, and I’ve only been starving for a night. That’s fine, just eat.” Chase declined.

“You haven’t gotten your breakfast, right? Please eat.” Marshall kept on pushing the bowl.

“Okay, if you insist… but wait.” Chase checked the food bag and found out that Ryder carried a lot of dog food. “Ryder tends to double the portion, I guess. Don’t mind me, I’ll pour some to the bowl.” Chase poured some extra food into the bowl.

“Glad to hear so. Ryder cares about all of us, right? That’s why he brought an extra portion, for two dogs.” Marshall smiled.

“I miss that sweet smile of yours, Marshall…” Chase ate some of his food.

“Me too. I miss that cute smile of yours, Chase.” Marshall took a sip of his drink and ate with Chase in one bowl. Chase smiled widely after hearing so.

“After this, can we go back? Ryder is really worried about you, you know. He even cried last night, begging me to bring you back home.” Chase asked Marshall to go back home.

“H-he cried?” Marshall couldn’t believe it.

“Yep. He cried. He told me something that… he really wished it’ll never happen to any of us. His face was full of tears, he was dead worried about you, Marshall. He was worried not only for you but also for us.” Chase answered.

“W-wait, what was that?” Marshall also looked scared.

“I… actually promised to Ryder will never tell anyone about this… but, heck. I guess I’ll just spit it.” Chase sighed. “…we, six of us, will be returned back to the animal shelter in case they know that Ryder couldn’t treat us right.”

“WAIT, WHAT!?” Marshall yelled.

“Yeah. I know. That’s why you have to return! Before anyone knows about this problem! So far it’s just us who know about your disappearance, including Everest and Tracker. Mayor Goodway herself didn’t know about this, yet. Hopefully, will never know.” Chase buried his face in Marshall’s fur.

“…gee, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to add up the problem.” Marshall stopped eating and hugged his big brother.

“Not your fault at all. It’s… ours.” Chase also hugged the Dalmatian.

“Then we take the risk together.” Marshall pushed him slowly.

“We will.” Chase sniffed. “Anyway, finish your eating, Marshall.”

Marshall decided to finish his food. After he took a sip of his drink, he burped.

“Glad to know that you are full already.” Chase giggled.

“Sorry, was that rude?” Marshall grinned embarrassingly.

“Yeah, if you did that in public.” Chase also finished his meal.

“I’ll remember that, then. Anway, mind leading us back to home? Kind of forgotten the route.” Marshall changed his house into his firetruck.

“Dude, the way is just straight there, but… okay.” Chase laughed. “Sometimes I kinda wished your truck can be put into my car’s trunk so we can sit together and enjoy the trip.” He said jokingly.

“Then give me your winch hook, Chase.” Marshall stood next to Chase’s car.

“For?” Chase asked while cleaning their equipment.

“Just pull it out. I can’t mimic your voice, remember?” Marshall chuckled.

Chase shook his head and rolled his eyes. “Man… Bark! Winch hook!” Chase pulled his winch hook from his car.

Marshall bit the hook and hooked it to his truck. After doing so, Marshall jumped onto Chase’s car and sat on the passenger’s seat.

“Let’s go home, Chase!” Marshall panted happily.

Chase blushed and laughed seeing his brother’s response. “Y-you really did what I want…” he shook his head. After finished packing up the bowl and Ryder’s bag into the trunk, he jumped on his car and sat next to Marshall.

“Let’s go home, then.”

At their way home, Marshall and Chase rarely spoke anything. They decided to enjoy their trip with their loved one. Marshall laid his head on Chase’s shoulder and enjoyed the autumn view. Chase smiled at the whole trip and sighed in relief, knowing that he could ask Marshall to return back to their home, Paw Patrol. He was glad, that the whole thing can be fixed with some communication.

* * *

At the Lookout…

“Marshall!” Everyone welcomed the two dogs.

“I’m home! And here’s Marshall, safe and sound!” Chase stopped his car.

Marshall jumped out from the car and hugged Ryder as tight as he can.

“You’re back! I’m so glad that you are back!” Ryder burst in tears of joy.

“S-sorry, Ryder. I didn’t mean to run away for no reason…” Marshall whimpered.

“We also apologize, Marshall. It was fully my fault to ask the others to go watch Apollo the Super Dog. I didn’t know that you were chasing their ball, and… I should’ve let the others wait for you first. This won’t happen if I didn’t do so.” Rubble apologized, and the other three lowered their head.

“That’s fine, guys. It was my fault too, I should’ve cross-checked about what were you guys talking about. I didn’t know that you guys were talking about that villain at Apollo.” Marshall scratched his head.

“Don’t take it to your heart, okay? We didn’t mean to talk about you at all.” Rocky hugged Marshall, and the others hugged them but Chase.

“Will never do.” Marshall smiled.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to ruin your reunion, but… please, don’t do what Marshall did, okay? I barely had sleep last night and I only slept for a while only for preventing my eyes from hurting further.” Ryder interrupted them.

“Ah, yeah. We are truly sorry for you, too.” They approached their owner and gave Ryder a warm hug. A big, warm, family hug.

“Sure. You guys are… good pups, you know.” Ryder sniffed and wiped his tear. “I will never let you guys go. I won’t let anyone take you all from me. Not even once, anymore.”

 

**_Sometimes you need someone to carry you home. I’ll be the one, to carry you home. Don’t go anymore._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actually, I was about to put [Carry You Home](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rVO2byp-tWg) song by Zara Larrson for this but nah fam, scrapped that idea.  
> Despite it is in English, I'm just too lazy lmao /shot  
> But instead, I put a quote from the lyrics at the end of the chapter.
> 
> There are an additional along with 'alternate' scene:  
> 1\. That Italic flashback one? It was a flashback when they were playing tag along the leaves.  
> 2\. Instead of 'concealing' what Ryder said to Chase, he revealed the bad truth to Marshall instead.
> 
> Marshall can be aggressive sometimes. You know, that typical "Silent but deadly when angry" person. It's not canon so far, but hey, maybe one day?  
> Ryder is crying, yes. Not a canon thing, too, but I'm inspired with Bootsrcool's fic, which in the ending shows that Ryder cried for his pups.
> 
> I remember once someone said, "Let's get back here again one day"  
> Well, be careful what are you wishing for next time lmao
> 
> Did I portray Chase too bad? I mean, him as 'a depressed dog'? Chase is, canonically, always worried about his team mates, but showed his 'serious' side whenever that worrywart-side of him appeared.
> 
> At the end of the series, I will try to fix the whole work with Grammarly (since I know how to get the Advanced configuration for free yay!).
> 
> The last 3 chapter will link with each other, and heck it's going to be depressing lmao ;w;


	12. A Rough Christmas (Winter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An accident caused Paw Patrol have to lose a member temporarily for several moments. Who is that member? Will they be able to celebrate Christmas without the seventh member?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The whole series main point is these chapters actually.
> 
> This arc will go for 3 chapters (12-14), and the whole main point for this series is this. Remember the title? "Rough" will be used in this arc.
> 
> This one is... not going to be a pleasant chapter actually. The worst angst I've ever done actually.  
> I even cried to the song while writing the next chapter omfg
> 
> "A Rough Christmas", just hoping these pups can endure well...

“So, what’s your plan, Ryder?” Chase asked.

“I’m gonna need Rubble to help me dig both Everest and Tracker. And you, Chase, please secure the area before Rubble starts working later.” Ryder answered.

It was winter already, and Ryder along with Paw Patrol had been busy with another job. Jake and Everest was trapped under a heavy snow avalanche, but they were safe because they hid behind a big boulder. Sadly, they got stuck under a pile of snow.

“Let’s dig in!” Rubble stepped forward.

“S-sure! Chase is on the case!” Chase also stepped forward.

“Everyone, please stand by at the Lookout in case I need your help. Alright, Paw Patrol is on the roll!” Ryder finished the meeting and went downstair, followed by both Rubble and Chase.

* * *

 

“Chase, you alright?” Rubble noticed Chase’s behavior that was quite… unusual.

“Uhm, s-sure. I’m alright.” Chase answered nervously.

“I doubt that. Your tone is really weird.” Rubble frowned.

“Well, yep… I have a feeling that something bad will happen in this case…” Chase gulped.

“Oh, I see… I hope that won’t happen, okay?” Rubble calmed Chase down.

“Yeah… I hope…”

* * *

 

At the ice mountain, they saw a big pile of snow.

“Ryder! If you guys saw a big pile of snow, that’s where we are! But be careful, I heard there’ll be another avalanche incoming in several minutes!” Everest reported from her tag.

“Sure, Everest! We saw you guys! Hang on, we’re coming!” Ryder accelerated his ATV.

After finding a spot to park safely, they climbed down the hill carefully.

“Wait a moment! Rubble will get you two out!” Ryder yelled.

“Ryder! Lower your voice, dude! You might trigger another avalanche!” Jake was half-screaming.

“Oh, sorry. Anyway, what avalanche was that? What happened that you two got stuck under this… thick and hard snow pile?” Ryder knocked the pile slowly.

“I forgot that the weather cast said that today will be bad for snowboarding. Both me and Everest were going down, but then we just remembered when the avalanche happened. Luckily we can evade the avalanche under this rock, hehe.” Jake told the events.

“Safety cones has been deployed, Ryder sir!” Chase put the last safety cone around that pile.

“Thank you, Chase! Stay with me, here. Now, Rubble, dig the pile carefully.” Ryder ordered Rubble to start digging.

“Woof! Shovel!” Rubble pulled out a shovel from his backpack and started digging.

“Alright, this should be enough! Get out, guys!” Rubble dug a small hole next to the pile, but the hole was big enough for both Jake and Everest.

“Rubble! Keep your voice low!” Ryder also yelled.

Suddenly, a massive earthquake shocked them.

“Everest, hurry up!” Jake was out already and asked the Husky to get out as fast as she could.

Everest escaped from the pile of snow with that hole Rubble dug quickly. She jumped away from the pile.

“RYDER! CHASE! WATCH OUT!” Jake screamed panickily. Rubble, Everest, and Jake had escaped from the scene.

When those two looked up, it was almost too late.

“Chase, GO!” Ryder lifted Chase and threw him as hard as he could to avoid the avalanche.

“AH!” Chase landed on a thick snow. Ryder threw him quite far from the location. “Ugh…” Chase tried to regain his consciousness back.

“Chase! Are you okay!?” Everest walked to that Shepherd and helped him to get up.

“Yeah, I suppose… Wait, RYDER!” Chase noticed something wasn’t right and approached the location.

A new pile was created from the newest avalanche. Chase, Rubble, and Everest tried to dig the pile. But, in the middle of their digging session, Chase smelled something.

“W-wait… I remember this metal scent…” Chase dug faster and was shocked with what he discovered under the pile.

“RYDER!”

Ryder was wounded at the head and blood went out from his head. His face was almost fully covered with the snow.

“I believe that avalanche also carried some stones, and hard snow also damaged him. It must’ve hit his head earlier.” Jake concluded. “Anyway, I knew some way to prevent the blood from spilling further. Chase, Everest, Rubble, try to find some help first!” Jake approached the blood-washed Ryder and did what he can do.

Chase contacted the base immediately.

“MARSHALL! GO TO THE ICE MOUNTAIN, NOW!” Chase screamed.

“C-Chase! C-calm down! What’s going on there!?” Marshall, hearing his brother’s panicked tone, also panicked.

“Ryder, he… he… HE BLED OVER! QUICK!” Chase stuttered.

A loud noise could be heard from the other side. It looked like the news was spread quickly like a fire from the whole Paw Patrol’s pup tag.

“We’ll hustle as fast as we can! For now, make sure that Ryder’s blood doesn't flow faster, and position him that he won’t bleed too much!” Marshall advised.

“Jake did it already! Hurry up, dear!” Chase hung up the call and went to his owner.

“I tried to hold him as long as I can, but we better get him to the hospital now! Everest, take your snowmobile now! We need to carry Ryder to the hospital!” Jake ordered Everest to do so.

“Alright! Wait!” Everest ran to their cottage where both Jake and Everest live together and guard the ski resort’s safety.

She jumped on her house and turned it into a snowmobile. After doing so, she drove to Jake’s position.

“Chase, Rubble, tell the others that we will meet at the hospital!” Jake lifted Ryder and went on to Everest’s vehicle. “Come on, let’s go!”

“Alright!” Rubble ran to his bulldozer and started up the engine.

“S-sure…” Chase, still scared with what did he see, went to his car.

“How’s with Ryder’s ATV, Chase?” Rubble asked.

“Wait, hmm…” Chase jumped onto Ryder’s ATV and pressed something. “Autopilot mode on! I’ve sent the ATV back to the Lookout.” He jumped away, and the ATV went by itself.

“Marshall! Change of plan! Jake and Everest took Ryder to the hospital, we’ll meet at there, okay?” Rubble contacted Marshall.

“Oh, okay! I hope he’s okay…” Marshall responded.

“How right I was… something bad will happen…” Chase and Rubble drove away from the ice mountain, catching up with Jake and Everest.

* * *

 

“How’s with him, doc?” Jake, representing the Paw Patrol, asked. No dogs were allowed to enter the hospital, even if that was the Paw Patrol.

“You guys were lucky that you carry him quickly. And your blood-stopping technique worked effectively for this boy. He’s still lucky that death still hasn’t taken his life yet.” The doctor answered. “But… I’m afraid there’s something bad regarding this.”

“What is it?” Jake asked. He saw the doctor scribbling something on a paper.

“He was put under coma because he lost too many blood. He’s still alive, but he won’t be able to wake up for several days. Usually, adults can endure that amount of blood loss. But for him, 10-years-old boy, it was too much and might be fatal.” The doctor continued writing something on his paper. “Here’s the medicine that he should take. Anyway, I know him. Is he Ryder, from the Paw Patrol?”

“Yeah, you’re right, doctor. He got this accident when he tried to save me from a pile of snow. Avalanche.” Jake nodded.

“If I’m not mistaken, Mayor Goodway had covered the expense for Paw Patrol. He got a full insurance, along with his dogs. So, just take this note to the pharmacy. We will take care of the rest. And tell the team that they are not allowed to stay here, but they are allowed to visit Ryder anytime they want.” The doctor gave Jake a paper he was scribbling on. Turned out it was a medical prescription.

“Will do, then. Thank you so much, doctor.” Jake shook his hand with the doctor and walked away from the room.

After taking the prescription to the pharmacist, he went outside and met the others.

“How’s his condition, Jake?” Everest asked first.

“He is in a coma state.” Jake sighed, and everyone widened their eyes in surprise.

“C-coma!?” Chase couldn’t believe it. “Really!? He is!?” Chase shook Jake’s leg.

“I’m sorry, Chase. Sounded bad than what it sounds like, but we are lucky that Ryder still can be saved and alive. He’s just in a coma state and unable to wake up for several days.” Jake tried to calm Chase down. “And the doctor told me to tell you guys that you all are allowed to visit Ryder anytime you want, but you guys are not allowed to stay. Probably the reason was that you guys still have Paw Patrol to be taken care of. For now, let’s just hope for the best for Ryder, alright?”

Everyone whimpered sadly but Everest.

“I’m truly sorry for you guys, really. I hope that he can get well soon and lead you guys again like usual…” Everest lowered her ears and frowned.

“S-sure. Thank you so much, Everest.” Marshall nodded slowly.

“I thought… when Marshall was gone, it was the hardest time we had this year… turns out there’s something worse.” Skye sighed in disappointment.

“Yeah… we better don’t feel too sorrow for him. I heard that if you are mourning for a dead person, or for a sick person for too long, they won’t rest in peace or heal quickly because they are worried about those who they left or those who are worried about them.” Rocky tried to change the atmosphere.

“Yeah. Rocky’s right. We are tough pups, and tough pups last until the end, despite how hard the storm is.” Rubble agreed.

“We bettew go back to the Lookout now. In case anyone needs us, we need to be weady.” Zuma asked the others to go home with him.

“I’ll always help you guys, whenever you need it. Whenever you need help, ice or snow I’m ready to go!” Everest also tried to cheer the gang up. “Jake, we better go back to the resort, right? We have to prevent another victim from being one.”

“Right, Everest. Six of you, please go back to the Lookout. Believe me that they will take care of Ryder in maximum effort.” Jake jumped into Everest’s snowmobile. “Let’s go, Everest.”

“Wait, Jake. Coming!” Everest also jumped to the steering wheel. “See you guys soon!” They dashed away from the hospital.

Everyone went silent for a moment. They looked into each other in confusion, but they agreed on something similar.

“Let’s go.” Chase jumped into his car, followed by the others to their vehicle, and went away from the hospital back to the Lookout.

* * *

 

For several days, Chase had to take care of the Lookout from the observatory, in case anyone calls for Paw Patrol. Chase would be the one who answers the call and he would gather the others at the observatory to explain the mission and finish the mission together, under Chase’s leadership. Well, actually they only need like two or three puppies only, but everyone, six of them, went together. There were several moments when Chase went unstable and also several times the others have to help him. That was also the reason why everyone has to go together in one mission.

Chase lost his appetite, too. He always locked himself at the observatory, rarely joined the others in their activity on the ground floor. He only went down to wake the others up, have his breakfast and dinner, and he only got out from the Lookout in case there was a mission. Marshall had to accompany him every night because once Chase told him that he saw Ryder ‘is dead’ in his dream.

“That’s just a nightmare, Chase. Do you want me to sleep with you every night here?” That joke of Marshall made them almost inseparable in every moment.

Every night, Chase always spat all of his feelings about Ryder to Marshall. Marshall always listened, and not even a second he glanced away from Chase’s face. Although Marshall couldn’t answer much, seeing how serious his brother was in listening all of his rants from the start until the end, and noticing how much did Marshall care about his mental health, made Chase feel relieved. Chase never cried in front of his brother after every rant. It felt like the tears were unable to break out from his heart. Marshall understood this condition, and sometimes he wished that Chase could cry his heart out at least once.

Every day, they visited Ryder at the hospital. 3 days since the incident and he was still not conscious yet. His heartbeat still could be detected by the bedside monitor, although it was quite weak.

Until… at December 20th…

“Hello, Chase’s speaking.” Chase received a new call.

“Hello, Chase. This is Mayor.” It looked like Mayor Goodway was at the sports field from the video call. At there, Chase saw several people working on a big stage.

“Is there anything we can help, ma’am? Regarding the stage?” Chase asked.

“Yeah, but not about making the stage. Um, for this Christmas’ event, it looks like I need some more additional performance. And… I remembered about Paw Patrol’s performance at the summer.” Mayor Goodway answered.

“Ah, that wasn’t a good one, you know.” Chase scratched his neck, embarrassed.

“It was good and went viral at Adventure Bay. Now, I wanna ask you all to perform once again, but with a different song. I believe that you guys have something else that you can perform, right? Can you do it?” Mayor Goodway begged.

“Umm… can you give me a time to discuss with the others first? Because I wanna talk it with the Skye and the gang, will they agree on it or not. Because this is not an easy task, to be honest.” Chase rubbed his paw.

“Sure. I will wait for your answer, then.” She nodded.

“If we agree on something, we will tell you, ma’am.” Chase also nodded.

“Thank you so much, Paw Patrol! You guys are the best.” Mayor Goodway hung up the call. Chase went down stair.

“Hey, Chase. Any call for us?” Marshall greeted.

“I need everyone at the lounge now. There’s something we have to discuss.”

* * *

 

“Mayor Goodway wanted us to perform, again.” Chase started the meeting. “Skye, is there anything else than _Me Gustas Tu_? She asked us for a different dance.” Chase looked at Skye.

“Sure! Speaking of winter, _GFriend_ does have a song about winter. Wait, I’ll take the disk first.” Skye ran to the outside. After a while, she returned with a disk. “Put this in our disk player. See it for yourself.”

Rocky took the disk with his pincers and put it in the disk player. They sat next to each other and looked at the screen.

“The title’s _Rough_ , anyway,” Skye added.

They listened to the song closely, and also watched the music video. With a melancholic-dreamy concept, the song expressed about an unrequited love. Although it was about romance-love, there was a lyric that made Chase cried.

“C-Chase? Are you alright? Why did you cry?” Marshall noticed his brother cried, and patted his shoulder.

Chase wiped his tears and shook his head.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Chase took a deep breath and sighed. “The song is really nice, I have to admit. Beautiful lyrics, too. It’s perfect for this Christmas.”

“There’s a friendship concept at the end, too. They reunited once again after a long parting.” Rocky commented. “Maybe it fits just like us, right?”

“Who are we parting from?” Rubble raised his eyebrow, but then Marshall glared at him. “O-oh… I just realized. My bad.” Marshall stopped and tried to calm his brother down once again.

“Psh, Rubble. Try to be more sensitive next time.” Skye nudged him.

“Yeah yeah, I forgot that…” Rubble scratched his head.

“Well, I agwee with Chase and Wocky. This song is nice, and I pwefer this than the summer one.” Zuma nodded happily. “But… the dance looked a little bit hawder, eh?”

“I have to admit it, yep. It’s harder than _Me Gustas Tu_ , took a longer time for me to learn the movements for this song.” Skye tried to do the _reff_ part. “But, I guess we can do it since we have no distractions now. 4 days 5 nights is enough for all of us, right?” She almost did the _reff_ part perfectly. She struggled at the _Time Machine_ part, where you run but you don’t raise your leg, though.

“Wow, Skye. Even by just looking, you can do it almost perfectly.” Rubble praised her.

“Thanks! It should’ve been easy if we love the song, right?” Skye winked.

“Alright then, it is settled to _Rough_ , okay?” Chase asked the others.

“Yeah, sure! I love the instruments, and the song itself is lovely, in my opinion.” Marshall agreed.

“The movement looked really hard… but eh, screw it. Leggo!” Rocky also agreed.

“If Wocky’s in, then count me in!” Zuma approached Rocky.

“Well, all of us have to do it anyway, Zuma. I’m in!” Rubble also answered eagerly.

“Chase, we all agree. Tell Mayor Goodway, that Paw Patrol is on the roll!” Skye said.

“…seriously, I feel happy to see all of you being enthusiastic about this.” Chase shed a happy tear. “Uh, my bad. I shouldn’t show my emotional side now, haha. Wait, I’m calling her.” He wiped his tear and pulled out Ryder’s pup pad from his bag. He called Mayor Goodway and moved the screen to the TV screen.

“Have you discussed it, Chase? Oh, hey everyone!” Mayor Goodway noticed that everyone was gathering in one room.

“Yeah, ma’am. We’re ready and also have picked a song. Give us time to practice, first.” Chase answered.

“Thank you so much, Paw Patrol! I’ll wait for you guys at the stage, on Christmas. Good luck for the practice!” Mayor Goodway closed the connection.

“We shouldn’t let Mayor Goodway and the people down, especially Wyder.” Zuma offered his hand for a group-chant.

But, hearing the name, Chase went down again. “Aw, now I just remembered that Ryder’s not here to look after us…”

“Chase, sorry, but… Zuma’s right. Try to forget the fact that Ryder’s at the hospital just for several days, and focus on the training.” Rubble came closer to their leader. “To be honest, I am sad to see what happened back then. Especially, both of us was the one that saw what happened, right? The others were shocked with what did they hear too. But, remember what I said back then at spring when both of you and Marshall quarreled? “Don’t work with emotions”. We have to put our ego away, for a lot of people.” He talked so much.

“Whoa, who taught you life philosophy, Rubble?” Marshall looked amazed to hear what Rubble said.

“I’m starting to learn, slowly. That we _run through time, grow up_ , and… all of us noticed that we all changing, in a good way. Isn’t it right, guys?” Rubble sang a part of the song.

“Hey, nice reference, Rubble.” Skye giggled.

“It was easy, actually.” Rubble also giggled.

Chase sighed and nodded. “Well, shall we train now?”

* * *

 

“So, which part do you guys want to train first? The introduction part or the _reff_ part?” Skye stood with her hind legs and stretched her arms.

“The first part sounds okay. It’s the flower-blooming part, right?” Chase also stood up. “Marshall, can you stand on your own?”

“Yeah, I can. But maybe I’ll need to practice a bit to walk around, hehe.” Marshall tried to stand up, but he fell immediately with his butt landing first.

“Are you okay?” Chase helped Marshall to stand up, and no one could hold their laughter.

“Don’t worry, I’m fine.” Marshall balanced himself for a while and he could stand up properly.

“Then, let’s start the practice! Chase, hold Rubble’s paw on the right and Zuma’s on the left.” Skye started giving instructions to the others.

Rubble, Zuma, and Rocky stood up. Rubble held Chase’s left paw, and Zuma held Chase’s right paw.

“Rocky, hold my right paw and Rubble’s.” Skye held Zuma and Rocky’s paw.

Rocky did the same with Rubble’s.

“Me?” Marshall asked.

“Sit at the middle first. When I tell you to stand up, do so and get out from the circle. You’ll know how.” Skye raised her paw along with Rocky. Marshall got in the middle and sat down.

“We will do this slowly. First, face Marshall.” Skye started giving commands.

“Now, push your body, only your body, forward…” The five standing dogs pushed their body without moving their feet.

“Release the grab, take a spin, and grab the partner’s paws once again…” They spun and held each other’s paw.

“Everyone, push forward again while raising your paws. Rocky, raise your paw with mine to make a gate…” They did whatever Skye ordered to.

“Marshall, stand up and walk back, get into the gate. Chase, cross your paws and let both Zuma and Rubble cross over, and do the same with Marshall.” Marshall stood up, but because he was too close to the ‘gate’ and both Skye’s and Rocky’s paws are too short, Marshall’s back head was hit by the ‘gate’ and he fell over.

“At the same time, after Chase crossed both Zuma and Rubble over, he spun and also hit his head to the ‘gate’, landing next to Marshall.

“OUCH!” Both of them yelled when they hit their heads. Zuma and Rubble laughed out loud seeing what happened.

“Skye! Raise your paw a little bit higher! You know that both me and Marshall are the tallest among you guys!” Chase complained.

“Sorry! My paws are too short and too small, haha…” Skye chuckled embarrassingly. Rocky shook his head and smiled.

“Let’s just release our grab after raising the paw, so it’ll look like we are creating a tall gate,” Rocky suggested.

“That’s a nice advice, Rocky. Sure, we can do that.” Skye agreed with that idea.

“Luckily that wasn’t a real metal gate…” Marshall laughed too.

“If so, that’d hurt for real.” Rubble helped both Chase and Marshall to stand up.

“Alright, let’s restart it.”

* * *

 

They kept on practicing for 4 days nonstop. They only stopped only for taking a rest for a while or when it was too late. Luckily, at that four days, there was no call, so they could focus on the training. They trained, trained, and trained, and also shared laughs whenever they made mistake, especially Marshall. They divided themselves into two different units for the vocal. The first unit was Chase, Marshall, and Skye, meanwhile, the Second unit was Rocky, Zuma, and Rubble. They trained like they never get tired, and it also made them forget something.

That Ryder wasn’t there, watching over them.

* * *

 

The night before Christmas, they successfully memorized the whole pattern almost perfectly. It was their time to rehearsal for the last time.

“Play the song, Skye!” Chase took the position with the others.

Skye played the song and held Rocky’s and Zuma’s paws immediately. They did the first movement perfectly, including the lining up part.

Every part was done correctly, including the _bridge_ part, when everyone was holding each other’s paw and made a sideways lineup. Chase backed up and moved his paws, and returned to the line. Marshall faced to the front and moved his paw to the chest, dismissed the line.

The rehearsal was done successfully, and Chase assumed that everyone can do the dance properly.

“We better stop our training now. Today is the last day, tomorrow will be the execution day, alright?” Chase clapped his paws, congratulated the others.

“Yeah, we better do! Tomorrow’s a big day for us.” Rocky stretched his arms to the back, and back to walking with four legs. “It’s tiring walking with two legs for too long.”

“Yeah, walking with two legs awe tiwing if done too long.” Zuma lowered his arms.

“Alright, let’s go to the down stair. Chase, take a rest with us. There’ll be no more call, right?” Rubble invited Chase.

“Uh… okay, I’ll go. Let’s go, guys.” Chase entered the lift first, followed by the others.

When they went down, Chase nudged Marshall. “Dear, mind if we go for a walk first? I need to calm myself down.” He whispered.

“Oh? Sure. You wanna go to the usual place?” Marshall offered. Chase nodded slowly.

“Uh, guys, please just go to sleep first. Chase need me for a second.” Marshall asked permission to go from the others, and went out from the Lookout with Chase.

* * *

 

“What’s wrong, Chase?” Marshall asked. “Afraid?”

“Yes. I am… worried I might ruin everything tomorrow.” Chase sighed.

“Oh, come on. Why did you think so? You were great when we practiced on rehearsal, right? We perfectly finished the song.” Marshall asked.

“Ryder’s not beside us now. Without his instruction, it’d feel different.” Chase grabbed Marshall’s paw, still walking.

“Aw, man… don’t think like that. Ryder doesn't want us to give up, even without him by our side, right? If… Ryder is disappointed, you won’t like it, right?” Marshall patted on his brother’s shoulder.

“That’s what I’m worried about. I’m afraid I’d disappoint everyone.” They arrived at the edge of the bay, where once they reconciled after a big fight back then at spring. Marshall and Chase sat down under the leaf-less tree that had fallen over at autumn.

“Well… if I were you, I’d say, ‘ I’ll Try my best, and forget about the rest’. We have practiced all day and night long, for 4 days already. Just perform the best that we can. Promise me, okay?” Marshall gazed at Chase’s face and nuzzled his cheek softly.

“Eh… sure…” Chase leaned his head to Marshall’s shoulder and cried slowly.

“Just cry it out, dear. You haven’t cried since a few days ago.” Marshall embraced Chase to his shoulder and calmed him down while looking at the bright-shining full moon. “The moon’s beautiful, right?”

“Y… yeah…” Chase, still bawling, answered.

“Don’t worry, Chase. Tomorrow’s Christmas and Santa Claus won’t forget our present. We are good pups, if what Ryder says, right?” Marshall grinned widely.

“Heh… Marshie, your smile… it is the sweetest thing I’ve ever seen today.” Chase nuzzled Marshall’s cheek too. “I feel better after seeing it. What a cute smile.”

“Thanks. You are exaggerating, Chase.” Marshall laughed for a while. “If you are feeling better, let’s get back to the Lookout, shall we? It’s getting late, and we shouldn’t be late for tomorrow.”

“Alright then.” Chase stood up from his position.

“Wanna sleep together, Chase?” Marshall offered.

“You know what’d be my answer, Marshie.” Chase nodded. They returned back to the Lookout for taking a rest.

 

**_Whatever happened, don’t let the show get ruined, for him._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title itself a pun. Yes, **A Rough Christmas**.
> 
> The training part was a crackfic back then at Indonesian. I'm not that good at creating crack fic in English language, so yeah
> 
> This story is coming to an end! Whoa, dude. I can't believe it actually... It took me a month for this story...  
> I personally enjoy the fact I can do this! <3


	13. Miraculous Performance of Hope (Winter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All of what they were training on will be tested today. And in the middle of their performance, a miracle happened. Will they be able to perform perfectly without messing up? What miracle that happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **I TERRIBLY APOLOGY FOR HOLDING THIS FIC FOR TOO LONG!** Apparently, myself was not fast enough ~~because Nabil is a lazy f***~~ to post this and got 'wrecked' by the orientation week for my campus. Yep, sadly he reached the campus life now.
> 
> But don't worry, this is the 'almost last' chapter! Next chapter would be the closing of everything. ~~phewfinally~~  
>  I remember back then when I was writing the Indonesian one, I didn't realize that I finished the story that quick...
> 
> The whole story's main is actually this arc if I haven't mentioned it. Rough's song will be used in this part, along with the lyrics. [I suggest you to listen to the song when the part comes](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0VKcLPdY9lI). The lyrics distribution will be like Chapter 6, and 7, using [square brackets] and **Bolded**.
> 
> Anyway, screw it. "Miraculous Performance of Hope" is here already!

“Morning, everyone.” Chase greeted all of his friends who were awake already.

“Morning, Chase. You ready for today?” Skye asked Chase. Everyone else were eating their breakfast.

“I hope. Brr, it’s cold today.” Chase shivered.

“Oh right, what are we using for performing, anyway?” Rocky stopped his eating for a while.

“Uniform with sweater vest should be fine. I mean, Mayor Goodway said nothing about dress code.” Chase answered. Rocky nodded slowly and continued his meal.

“There’s no Chwistmas twee this yeaw, eh?” Zuma looked around.

“We were too busy with practicing that we forgot that today’s Christmas, huh…” Rubble looked to a location where they planted their Christmas tree last year.

“Yeah, but… that’s fine, you know. Beside, there’s something more important than that…” Skye shrugged.

“Only if Ryder’s okay.” Chase and Marshall answered in unison.

“Aw, what a syncing pair of bwothews.” Zuma said, which caused Chase to blush for a while.

“Hey, it’s been a while since the last time we saw Chase’s blush! I love to see it again, to be honest.” Rocky snickered.

“H-heh… you!” Chase was about to hit Rocky’s back, but he was still eating. “Mind if I take my meal first?”

“Here, we’ve prepared it for you.” Marshall pushed a blue bowl with dog foods filling the bowl to the owner.

“Thanks, guys.” Chase retrieved it and ate it.

Right after Chase finished his meal, Mayor Goodway called them.

“Have you guys prepared yet?” Mayor Goodway asked from the phone.

“We do hope so, ma’am.” Chase took his bowl and returned it to his house after cleaning it. “We’ll get there after we finished the breakfast. About dress code, it’s anything we want, right?”

“Yeah! Just match it with the concept you guys have! Anyway, it’s getting cold here. I suggest you all carry at least a jacket.” Mayor Goodway answered.

“Thank you, Mayor!” Chase closed the connection. “Guys, Mayor Goodway’s waiting for us! We better get quick now.” Chase asked the others to prepare.

“Alright!” Everyone hastened their movements.

Poor Marshall, he got tripped by his bowl and landed in front of his own house because he was too clumsy. Luckily the ground was covered with a thick snow.

“Dear! Are you alright!?” Chase approached his brother, worried.

“I’m alright, don’t worry!” Marshall laughed with the others.

“Oh, come on Chase. Thought that a year closer with him personally will make you know that he won’t get hurt with that small trip.” Rocky teased.

“But—alright, maybe I’m a bit too worried.” Chase blushed in embarrassment, and everyone laughed again.

“You know what, guys? Let’s just go now!” Skye’s ready with her helicopter.

After everyone was ready, they headed to the sport field as fast as they could.

 

They went to the back stage after arriving at the sport field. A lot of people had been waiting for the said performance. At the back stage, Mayor Goodway greeted them.

“Finally that you guys are here already! Please prepare yourself first, and after you all ready, tell me so I can announce it to the public.” Mayor Goodway said.

“Yeah, we will. Anyway, the song’s name is _Rough_ , if you asked.” Chase went down from his vehicle, along with the others.

“That’s what I’m about to ask. Thanks, anyway.” She left the group away.

Chase felt the same nervousness like that time when it was Marshall’s birthday. But then, this nervousness he felt was mixed with a sadness feeling. “I’m… afraid I might ruin the show.” Chase suddenly said to the others.

Marshall patted Chase’s shoulder. “Chase, it’s fine, really. We can do it, and you don’t want to disappoint the others by quiting, right? Come on, my dearest big brother, I’m not into disappointing them.” Marshall said to him.

There was a short laughter because of what Marshall said, when the others approached him one by one.

“Chase, I’m not being a smart-pants, but Marshall’s right. We gotta do this.” Rubble also encouraged him.

“Wyder’s going to be disappointed if you bwoke youw pwomise, Chase.” Zuma also tried cheering him up.

“We’re here, next to you. We will always do, and we will make Ryder proud with us!” Skye tried to change the atmosphere, and the other four responded with a loud chant.

“I’m not into training the whole week only to cancel the show, Chase. Come on, don’t make me wanna punch your nose now.” Rocky grunted, along with the other’s laughter.

Chase smiled, and nodded slowly. “But, I have one small request. If, IF, there is a snowstorm, or anything else, please just keep on singing and dancing.”

Chase sighed. Everyone looked at each other for a while, and they nodded after a while. Marshall grabbed Chase’s paw and stared into his eyes.

“We will. Anything happened, we will sing. For him.” Marshall smiled.

“We promise.” Rocky also nodded.

“If an oath is said alweady, then it will be finished, wight?” Zuma grinned.

“Chase, just a little pro tip. Don’t think about him first for the performance.” Rubble advised.

“Just remember what we practiced already.” Skye smiled too.

“Alright. I take that as a yes.” Chase closed his eyes for a second. “Come on.” He pulled Marshall’s paw and the rest followed him.

“Ma’am. We’re good to go.” Chase said to Mayor Goodway.

“Alright then. Please prepare yourself now.” Mayor Goodway let them to do so.

Marshall stood with four legs in the middle along with the others surrounding him. Using the same flower formation, they prepared themselves. Chase held Zuma and Rubble paws, along with Skye holding Rocky’s and Zuma’s paws.

They also just realized that _Adventure’s Bay Now_ is going to record their performance. _Adventure’s Bay Now_ is a TV show that shows about the city’s talents.

“Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome, Paw Patrol with their dance cover, _Rough_!” Mayor Goodway went down from the stage after the crowd applaused. The team got a nice reputation thanks to Marshall’s birthday.

(A.N.: **[C] – Chase** , **[M] – Marshall** , **[Z] – Zuma** , **[Ro] – Rocky** , **[Ru] – Rubble** , **[S] – Skye,** **Bold = Lyrics** )

The song finally started. They did the first dance formation perfectly, along with the lining formation. They moved side by side and revealed each other. Zuma who grinned, then Rubble who only smiled, after that Marshall who looked dreamy, Rocky spun, and Skye who looked calm. They disbanded the line and revealed Chase at the behind.

**[C] Wandering around in circles, still I can't approach,  
Looking away from you though I wanted you to know.**

Chase stepped aside, and let Marshall sang his part.

**[M] But the more I try to get closer to you,  
What more can I do? Hearts, oh farther they seem to grow.**

Rocky and Zuma moved to the middle and stood behind each other. They sang their part.

**[Ro] We’re only a step or two behind,** **  
[Z] But it feels like the opposite side.**

Skye sang from the side and everyone held each other’s paws.

**[S] Oh I believe, that someday you and I will meet  
So I will wait until eternity**

Chase and Marshall walked to the front, along with Zuma and Rocky went to the right side and Skye with Rubble went to the left side. They sang together.

**[A] Oh I didn’t know how to say, that I love you in every way  
[Ru] If I can make things to be, [S] like in a dream or fantasy**

They ran slowly on their places, doing the Time Machine choreography.

**[A] Wish that I can be a little older to be strong and free  
[C  & M] And never let you go in [A] all through the rough journey**

Chase and Marshall held their paws in their part. After finishing the _reff_ , they moved their paws to the side, spun, and kicked their legs. Every pup moved away to the left side, and Skye moved to the right side. She did a ballet spin, which amazed the audience and cheered on them. Rocky moved to the backside, and everyone else got in their position.

**[Ro] I’m trying to approach you but we are missing paths,  
I still haven't told you that I like you very much.**

Zuma stepped to the side, replacing Rocky’s position.

**[Z] When I see you, I know you're hesitating,  
What should can I do? I realize that we're still so young.**

Everyone did a hard kicking dance. Marshall almost fell over because he couldn’t balance himself, but Chase managed to held his brother from falling. They sang their part along with Skye.

**[C] The distance is not closed although one step,**  
**[M] We're revolving, just going in circles.**  
**[Ru] But there's no way I'll give up, we'll be together some day,  
I will go to you until always.**

Like the first part, they moved to their position and did the first movement.

**[A] My lips won’t ever say the truth, that my heart beating fast for you  
[S] Like a dream long time ago, [Ru] like a wish when I was young**

Instead of running in place, they danced like they were about to fall while running and moved their paws like a clock hand.

**[A] I wonder if I could, run forward through time and pass this all  
[Ro  & Zu] Go through this side of world [A] I’ll tighten your hold on me**

This time, Chase, Zuma, and Rocky crossed over with Marshall, Rubble, and Skye. They pushed their paws like blooming flowers. All of them returned to the line one after another. But, instead of lining up, Chase dragged Marshall’s paw and held both of his paws. He stared to Marshall’s face, and Marshall noticed something is wrong with Chase.

**[C] But even when we get lost, trapped in the wrong zone,  
** **[M] We will again, we'll end up together somehow.**

The other four looked confused for a moment, but they decided not to question what happened and pretended it was the choreography. When Zuma and Rocky took their part, Marshall glanced to his brother and saw a tear dropping from his eye. His stare when he was looking at Marshall… was weird. It looked like he just saw a dead person.

“Chase?” Marshall mumbled.

**[Z] Hoping you know now,** **[Ro] believe my love now,** **  
[S & Ru] Though I'm not ready, I'll go.**

Everyone lined up and faced to the side. They did kicking along with ducking movements. In the middle of that part, Marshall heard a sobbing noise. Realizing it was from his brother, he decided to pull Chase away to the back. “Take the lead, guys!” Marshall said to the others. Snow started falling in an unusual amount.

**[S] (Woo woo woo woo yeah)**

Marshall was right. Right after Skye’s high note, Chase kneeled over while crying out loud. Almost as high as Skye’s pitch, the other four didn’t realize that their leader is crying and howling out loud. The wind blew quite hard and distorted the noises for a while.

“Everyone! Kept on going!” Marshall, calmly, screamed to the others and also hugged Chase as tight as he can. They just realized that Chase is crying, but they promised that they will keep on going no matter what.

**[A] Wasn't able to let you know, that I really do love you so, [S] (do love you so~)**  
**[A] All my dreams fly in the snow, just like a miracle. [S] (oh, a miracle~)**  
**[A] If only I can go, run through time, grow up so I will know [S] (Ah~ woah~)**  
**[A] How much you really mean to me, I will hold your hand. [S] (I will hold your hand~ Ah~ Oh~)**

Skye sang the high part alone, and the other three sang the _reff_. Chase kept on crying and also slammed his paw on the stage once, but Marshall pulled him up and kept on hugging him. He also whispered some stuffs while closing his eyes to his brother. Everyone was surprised with what they were seeing.

“I’m sorry! I’m deeply sorry!” Marshall could hear his brother saying so in his muffled cry, at the middle of the _reff_. “I can’t be a good pup! I am unable to protect you! I am not a loyal pup!” He screamed in fear.

“Chase! Hang on! What are you--!?” Marshall forced himself to cover Chase’s mouth and hugged him tight. “Dude! Don’t say so!” Marshall teared up for a moment, but he quickly wiped his tear away.

At the end of the _reff_ , the spotlight shined to both Marshall and Chase. Marshall looked at the camera and sang with a heart-piercing voice.

**[M] Promise that you will always stay, hoping that you will never change,  
Smiling at me in the snow, I'll never let you go.**

That part of Marshall successfully broke the other four’s heart. They also started to cry, but they tried their best to hold their tears.

**[A] Now that I get to go, run through time, grow up so I will know,  
How much you really mean to me, I will hold your hand.**

Sobbings from the dogs couldn’t be avoided anymore. They moved their microphone aside and started crying.

“Chase, I know you’re hurt. Just cry, don’t say negative things about yourself. I want you to feel relieved by crying but not with punishing yourself. Cry, but don’t say a word.” Marshall whispered to Chase and rubbed his brother’s chest from behind.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/156919908@N06/27880537069/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/156919908@N06/24790030177/in/dateposted-public/)

Chase was a really tough pup when it comes to missions. He rarely showed his emotional side to the public whenever he saw his friends, especially his owner, Ryder, on danger. He always managed to hide those feeling, until that time when he cried out loud in front of public.

Marshall calmed his brother without feeling panic at all. He kept on whispering things in Chase’s ear with a hope that it’d calm the Shepherd down. They were right about Marshall. He had the purest heart among his friends, and it was his innocence that make him always getting protection from Ryder and Chase. No wonder everyone was jealous when they know that Marshall was Chase’s only brother.

Everyone finally finished their dancing, still with Chase crying in Marshall’s embrace, with surrounding the two middle pups and walked in clockwise.

 

Mayor Goodway had to pull the team back to the back stage, and also had to carry Chase and Marshall altogether because he refused to leave his brother. Chase kept on crying in Marshall’s shoulder, and no one dared to say a word. That was, until someone spoke up.

“Chase, we’re truly sorry…” Skye sobbed. “It must be really hurt to lose someone you always meet everyday, right?”

Zuma cried to Rocky’s shoulder. “We weally know what awe you feeling, dude…”

Rocky embraced Zuma and tried to hold his tear by lowering his hat. “Chase, I know I’m not as close as you with him, but I understand the pain you are feeling right now.”

Rubble faced away from his friends. He didn’t wanna let his friends seeing him crying. “S-sorry. Got some dust in my eyes.” Rubble bawled.

“Chase, believe me that Ryder’s still alive! Well, I am not God myself and I don’t even know what is God planning, but please beg to the God that Ryder will always be alive! He won’t leave us, until death itself separates us!” Marshall couldn’t stand it anymore and started crying too. Mayor Goodway couldn’t say anything. This Christmas was really bad for the Paw Patrol.

“But it has been 8 days since Ryder’s coma status! Maybe he’s dead already now!” Chase kept on howling out loud. Maybe people at Adventure Bay would ask if there was any wolf howling in the noon.

“I know! But please! Believe me!” Marshall replied, but because he was unstable emotionally, he also screamed to Chase’s face. It was really tense, the atmosphere couldn’t get any worse.

 

Until… their pup tags beeped.

“Paw Patrol… to… the hospital… now…” A soft voice, along with a sobbing voice, can be heard.

“R-RYDER!” Everyone realized whose voice was it, and ran away leaving the field as fast as they could.

With tears on their eyes, they ran to the hospital as fast as they could. One thing in Chase’s mind was, his prayers were answered. Ryder was still alive.

At the hospital, the gang entered the hospital immediately and ran to the room where Ryder was taken care off.

“Don’t run around the hospital’s corridor!” A security warned them. But they didn’t care for such a small warning and kept on running.

In front of Ryder’s room, they crashed with a doctor who just went out from the room. Chase went up and shaked the doctor’s leg.

“WHERE’S RYDER, DOC!? WHERE IS HE!?” Chase yelped.

“Chase, calm down! He’s inside! Don’t worry!” The doctor tried to calm the Shepherd down. “Calm down, guys. If all of you wanna get in, make sure you guys are quite. Ryder’s awake already, but he hasn’t fully regained his consciousness at all. Don’t make too much noise, or he won’t be able to recover.”

“Alright. We will calm ourselves down first. Chase, please hold on for a second and take a deep breathe.” Marshall back-hugged Chase and instructed him to do so.

Chase tried to control his emotion, and after assuring the rest that he was stable already, they entered the room.

A boy lied on his bed inside that room. Some beeping noise came from the Bedside Monitor, showing the boy’s heart rate. Instead of a really slow beeping, it turned into a slow beeping. A syringe that was infused to his left wrist can be seen. It looked like the fluid was replaced moments ago. His eyes were opened already, but not too wide. He was focused to the TV, watching _Adventure Bay’s Now_ but with another performance being recorded.

“I… saw… my dearest puppies… crying…” He said softly. He hadn’t realized that the Paw Patrol has arrived. “They… really miss me…”

Chase and the rest of the pups were unable to say anything. They were speechless to see their owner’s condition. They were waiting for Ryder to realize that they are here already. Chase sobbed a bit, which caused Ryder to notice that his beloved puppy was here already.

“Chase… is that you…?” Ryder tried to lift his head, but he was unable to. Chase climbed the bed slowly and ‘hugged’ his owner, whimpered really sad. Chase nodded slowly, and cried to Ryder’s chest.

No one were unable to speak. They went silent when they saw Chase tried to hug his helpless owner who laid on the bed. With all of his might, Ryder tried to hug Chase back.

“I… miss… you too…” Ryder also sobbed slowly.

“Ryder… please don’t leave us again…” Chase, still bawling, tried his best to not cry too loud.

“I… can’t promise that… but… I can promise… that I… will be healthy… for you guys… my good pups…” Ryder petted Chase’s head softly.

The other five decided to approach their owner and sat next to a long chair which was almost as high as the bed.

“Ryder… don’t move too much…” Marshall advised.

“Marshall… guys… you are here…” Ryder couldn’t tilt his head to the sideways. He only saw the gang with his eyes.

“Yeah, Ryder. We… we are truly sorry about what happened.” Skye, represented the others, apologized. “We had been training really hard, it was fine. Chase didn’t do things that you see earlier before.”

“No… it’s fine, really… you guys… did the best… already…” Ryder’s voice was too soft even Zuma, who was sitting at the edge, almost couldn’t hear what Ryder said.

“Sowwy, Wocky, what did he say?” Zuma poked Rocky’s shoulder slowly and whispered.

“He said that we did our best.” Rocky answered shortly. “I… I hope that you will recover quickly, Ryder.” He looked at his owner and lowered his ears. “Chase was really shocked with this, and… that was our first time seeing Chase breaking down in front of the public.”

“That’s okay… he is… always like that… in front of me… and Marshall, you know…” Ryder giggled, also coughing a bit. “Sorry, guys… I couldn’t… take care of Chase… properly…”

“I still remember that time when you threw Chase away to the safety, Ryder…” Rubble shivered. “Really. I was thinking both of you were too late to dodge…”

“Well… unfortunately I was… but you guys didn’t… at least…” Ryder smiled.

“We’ll take cawe of you hewe, Wyder. Please just take some mowe west so you can wecover quickly.” Zuma said to that boy. “It’s noon alweady, Santa gave us what we wanted the most.”

“Hehe… what is it…?” Ryder chuckled and curious, still petting Chase’s head softly.

“He gave us… your consciousness, finally!” Marshall said jokingly, which caused the others to chuckle. “But, seriously. We are more than glad to know this.”

“Pssh… you guys are really… something, you know…”

 

**_I will be back. For you guys._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised something back then in Chapter 7, didn't I? So here goes: **Why I link Paw Patrol with GFriend**.
> 
> First, **SinB as Chase**. She's the one who sang the very first line in Rough and also the one who stood behind at the 'lining choreography'. When I discovered GFriend for the first time, I saw that SinB is the most stand-out in the group and thought that she was the leader. She got the spotlight quite often in their "School Trilogy" (Glass Bead, Me Gustas Tu, Rough). But turned out Sowon was the leader. They have the same thing in common, though: A great amount of confidence.  
>  Second, **Sowon as Rocky**. The tallest member of the group who had the least lines and the one who spun in the lining formation. I see that Rocky is the calmest among everyone in the Paw Patrol group. Sowon got the least line in every of GFriend's song (sad). They have a similar thing: Calm personality.  
>  Third, **Yuju as Skye**. The ad-lib filler and also the one who showed herself last at the lining formation. For her, this concept has appeared since Chapter 7. Both Skye and Yuju got a really high pitch voice compared to the others, so that's the similarity in them. And oh, hyperactive. F*** you.  
>  Fourth, **Yerin as Marshall**. The one who stepped the third in the lining formation and the one who's in the front for the bridge part. In the Trilogy, I saw that Yerin and SinB are quite close in position. I dunno, suddenly SinRin flies like that easy /lolwat/ and anyway, I see that there was so many (technically) canon proof to show how close Yerin looked like to Marshall. They are kind (Yerin tend to put herself aside for her friends, and same goes like Marshall), and both of them are Hyper, actually!  
>  Fifth, **Umji as Zuma**. The one who stepped very first in the lining formation and the one who stands out by herself at the last chorus. There's only one thing I can say about them: THEY ARE SO CUTE ASDWHIJFHOAKSDVPNAOEVNFD  
>  Both of them have 'cute personality', and Umji is often paired with Sowon (Somji) as sisters (Unnie-Maknae relationship). It feels like mother and daughter tho HAHAHAHA  
> Sixth, **Eunha as Rubble**. The one who showed herself second in the lining formation. No, don't think that 'oh because Eunha was the only one left so you put Rubble in there because he got no role at all', no. His pitch is actually higher than the most male pups in the group, but not as high as Yuju. Both Eunha and Yuju are often used for ad-libs and high notes. Maybe it's because he's the youngest in the group ehe
> 
> SinRin and SoMji is a real ship that happened so that's why I tend to ship Chashall and RoZu with them too hehe
> 
> And there goes Chase breaking down in public.  
> There's an additional scene between his crying session. In the original version, he said nothing at all, and all Marshall did is hugging him tight while singing.
> 
> The lyrics weren't divided with the official lyrics, but it was divided to make it 'fair'. I really wanna hear more Sowon lines tbh...
> 
> Oh, and thanks to [Janny's](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t52ExV-wAXU), [Jason Ray's](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eaW7Oh7U28k), and [Audrey's](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ol_C6-zuSPA) covers! The position was Janny, Jason, Janny (fan), Audrey, and then back to Janny. I mixed their lyrics and it was beautiful haha <3
> 
> UPDATE: Thanks Alzeaker for drawing one of the scenes in this fic! It's so emotional and it actually really meant a lot for me to see them like this ;w;


	14. New Year's Final Performance (Epilogue) (Winter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything has restored, back to its original state. Ryder's awake, and the whole gang recovered from the trauma. But, it's not over yet. Ryder asked one final request before this year ends. What would it be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **I AM TERRIBLY SORRY FOR DELAYING THE ENDING LIKE A MONTH LONG.** My college has started since 3 weeks ago, and I almost got no chance to finish this thing...  
>  ~~Sometimes I hate college too~~
> 
> But here! Have it! The final sequence (I'd call it Epilogue, though) of the series!  
> And like usual, before you start this chapter, [I suggest you open the same song again, but this time with a different feeling](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=udIvqbJXWvU). If you happen to already read Chapter 12, open that link. If not, [You can open this one, the "With singers" version](https://youtu.be/1-g4YxM9fhw?t=2m36s). I mean, if you read Chapter 12 you should've known the tunes of **Rough** , right...
> 
> "New Year's Final Performance", epilogue!

“So… how’s Paw Patrol when I’m not around?” After having enough energy, Ryder talked with the pups. Chase was still asleep on Ryder’s chest because he was too tired.

“Well… all of us always go together in every mission, only to accompany Chase,” Skye answered. “His personality drastically changed after that incident, Ryder. I remember that he used to be a firm and cheerful pup, but now he’s a gloomy person. I mean, he always looked like he got a lot of things in his mind. Maybe he was thinking about you.”

“Ah, I understand that. Personally, if the same thing happened to my parents and I was the one who becomes the witness, I’d feel the same trauma.” Ryder snickered. “Were there any difficult missions?”

“Fortunately not. A lot of people asked for our help in decorating for Christmas.” Rocky responded. “I and Rubble were the most used pup.”

“Not so surprising. You are good at mechanical stuff, and Rubble must be used for lifting heavy objects, right?” Ryder asked.

“Yep.” Rubble nodded.

“Other than what Skye told, is there anything about Chase when I was gone?” Ryder looked at the pups.

“He, other than being moody, had some kind of insomnia. It was hard for him to sleep because he had nightmares. I had to accompany him every time he wanna sleep because of that.” Marshall scratched his head.

“What nightmare?” Ryder raised his eyebrow.

“He saw you were dead already in his dream.” Marshall sighed.

“Really? Whoa. He must be really traumatized.” Ryder gulped. “I remember once he saw Marshall in an accident back then at the New Year mission. Since then, he became more protective to Marshall.”

“Luckily they confessed to each other.” Rubble giggled.

“Well, yeah, fowtunately. If they didn’t confess to each othew, Mawshall would feel odd to see Chase acting so pwotective meanwhile they awe nothing to each othew!” Zuma also giggled.

“Us. Not only them.” Rocky nudged Zuma, which made him blushed.

“Hey!” Zuma punched Rocky’s shoulder, and everyone else laughed.

“Glad to see Paw Patrol can laugh with each other like this again.” Ryder smiled. “And anyway, about your performance… it was great. I was carried by the singing, and I also cried when I saw how you guys reacted in the end. Especially Marshall’s part. It… also drenched my tears, like Chase. It was beautiful, and it struck me.” He also commented about their performance.

“Yeah, it… also struck me too. Chase was screaming that he’s not a good pup, he failed to protect you, and… things. I… can’t say further about it.” Marshall answered, but his tone sounded really sad.

“W-wait, he did!?” Skye looked surprised.

“Yeah! He said things, and I had to cover his mouth. So that’s why, if you guys were looking at us and it looked like we were fighting, it was that…” Marshall wiped a tear that slowly dripped from his eyes. “It’s just… I remember you guys at that part. About how devastated we all were when we heard the news… I also remembered how hard Chase worked for the Paw Patrol. He can’t have fun like the rest of us, and he had to work for almost 24 hours.” He laid his head to the floor. “I can’t imagine the pain he felt… I… I just can’t…”

Rocky rubbed Marshall’s shoulder softly. “Marshall, just know that all of us are also worried about Chase too. Me, Zuma, Skye, Rubble, all of us do. But now, it’s all over. His job is done. Take a rest now.” He whispered.

“Please… let him rest… it should be me the one who feels his pain instead…” Marshall bawled.

Hearing Marshall’s sobbing noises, Chase woke up.

“Hmmh…?” Chase looked around and realized that he was sleeping on Ryder’s chest. “U-uhm… I’m sorry.” Chase jumped immediately from the bed, embarrassed.

“That’s fine, Chase. You slept well, I see. How long have you not fallen asleep for?” Ryder said jokingly.

“I-is Marshall crying?” Chase looked around and saw his brother crying. He approached him and hugged him immediately. “Marshie, what’s wrong, sweetie?”

“E-eh… you’re awake…” Marshall sniffed. “How was your sleep? Did you sleep well?”

Chase wiped Marshall’s tear and nuzzled his face. “Yep. I’m fine now, thanks for asking.”

The others only awed to see what’s going on. No one wanted to say a word other than that.

“Chase… rest well…” Marshall fell asleep on Chase’s shoulder because of his crying.

“Eh, he has fallen asleep.” Chase looked at his friends.

“Um, lemme help you out.” Rubble helped Chase lifting Marshall’s body to the sofa. They let the Dalmatian sleep there.

“What’s with him?” Chase asked.

“He was crying about your condition when Ryder’s not in charge,” Skye explained. “You two had been crying for a lot of times today.”

“Sorry, was I too emotional?” Chase laughed embarrassingly.

“That’s fine, Chase. It means that you do cawe about us.” Zuma shook his head. “And I’m glad to know that ouw leadew is a weally cawing pewson to his fwiends!” He giggled.

“Aw, Zuma. You’re exaggerating.” Chase smiled. “You guys also helped me up when things went bad. Thank you so much, you guys are my best family ever.” He approached everyone and hugged them one by one.

“It’s what family does, right?” Skye hugged Chase back when he hugged her. Ryder only smiled and shook his head.

“Anyway, that means… you guys owe me something."

“What?” Everyone, except Marshall who was still sleeping, asked.

“The show’s not over yet,” Ryder answered. “If I can get out from the hospital, you have to perform once again.”

Everyone looked at each other and smiled. They nodded to Ryder, agreeing on the offer.

“I wanna see your best performance, without any distractions. Ready?” Ryder’s question lifted the pups’ spirit.

“Yes, we will, Ryder sir!” They answered in unison.

 

The night before New Year’s Eve, Ryder was allowed to get out from the hospital. They went to the sports field after Mayor Goodway asked them to re-do the performance, with Ryder’s request. No one really says anything and enjoyed the walk, until someone decided to talk.

“It reminds me of that day, looking at these falling snow.” Skye looked around.

“Ah, yeah. I remember hearing Marshall’s voice when it was like this.” Chase nodded.

“A heawt-piewcing voice.” Zuma commented.

“W-what?” Marshall looked confused.

“At least at the time when we were not supposed to cry, you successfully made us cry, Marshall. Four of us.” Rocky sighed.

“Who said that four of us do? I don’t cry!” Rubble shook his head.

“Rubble the tough pup. Yeah, you really live by that name.” Chase sarcastically laughed.

“But you said that you actually cwied back then, Wubble.” Zuma nudged Rubble’s shoulder.

“…okay, I remember that.” Rubble face-palmed and the rest laughed.

“Ah, yeah, about that… You guys were right. It also made me cried.” Marshall sighed, remembering what happened back then. “I always remember the current events whenever I read, or sing those lyrics. It’s just… not what I wished for, really.”

Hearing his brother, Chase went back to his brother and embraced him.

“Hey, at least… now I’m better.” Chase embraced Marshall’s shoulder. “Things are over now. Ryder’s awake already, and everything’s over. Cheer up, sweetheart.” He rubbed Marshall’s head softly. The others only ‘awed’ while Ryder smiled.

“You two are really inseparable brothers, you know that?” Ryder shook his head and continued their trip.

 

After a while, they arrived at the sports field. There were a lot of people watching for the New Year’s festival.

“Meet Mayor Goodway at the backstage. I’ve asked her to prepare everything, all you have to do is get ready for the performance.” Ryder ordered them. “I’ll stay here and wait for the show.”

“Really? B-but… can you please come with us? I mean, I’m worried about you being alone here.” Chase begged.

“Eh… maybe it’s okay. Alright, I’ll go.” Ryder shrugged and moved his wheelchair.

They went to the backstage and they were surprised with what they see. Their uniforms had changed into party outfits. Tuxedos for the male pups, and a gown for Skye, in their respective color.

“Wow!” Marshall and Zuma looked really excited and took their clothing without any hesitation.

“This is weally cool! Oh my god!” Zuma burst in tears.

“I know! It’s really awesome! A dream come true!” Marshall also cried. They looked really happy with their clothing.

“Is this what you asked Mayor, Ryder?” Rocky asked.

“Yeah! Ryder had been keeping these clothing from you guys for quite a long time. He asked me to keep it in case if there are any upcoming formal events and you guys have to participate. I guess it’s safe to say that this is one of them.” Mayor Goodway explained.

“You guys know what to do, right?” Ryder asked to the pups. They all nodded in excitement.

“Finish our performance, once and for all, right?” Rubble asked. Mayor Goodway and Ryder nodded.

“I actually have a little special request. Can you guys focus on the vocal when it’s your turn, but focus on the dance when it is not?” Ryder asked them.

“Sure! We can do so. This means we will use the same microphone, eh?” Chase agreed.

“Yep. Here’s the microphone for the whole team.” Mayor Goodway gave them a box full of pocket mics. Everyone took one, one by one.

“Alright, time for you guys to discuss. I’ll wait at the front. Good luck!” Ryder left the backstage by himself.

“Ryder! I told you to—ugh… whatever. Guys, let's discuss the line distribution once again. We need to improvise this time.” Chase asked the others to discuss.

They discussed quite long, and they agreed on a new line distribution.

“Alright, we’re good to go. Just need to change our costume, and we’ll perform. But, Mayor Goodway, can you please tell the music operator about…” Chase explained the line distribution to Mayor Goodway

“Alright then, I will tell them. Please don’t take too long! Inform me when you guys are really ready.” Mayor Goodway went to the front stage.

“Chase, are you serious about that line distribution? I think… that’d be hard for you, and… I’m kinda doubting it. Sorry, Chase. Didn’t mean to mock you.” Marshall asked.

“It’s okay, Marshall. I’m serious, and I believe we can do it. Beside… I hope that’d work as my ‘apology’ for what happened.” Chase reassured his brother.

 

“Ch-Chase! Mind if you help me out for a bit!? I’m kinda stuck here!” Marshall grunted while calling his brother. It turned out he was having a problem with his bow tie.

“Oh, wait!” Chase wore his tie and approached Marshall. “Had a problem, eh?” Chase giggled and started adjusting Marshall’s tie.

“Well… as you can see, hehe.” Marshall also giggled. He stood in an upright position to ease Chase in helping him.

“You looked really happy when we entered the backstage.” Chase still adjusting Marshall’s tie.

“Hehe… sorry, maybe that was embarrassing. I always dreamed of wearing a fancy outfit. Something like this. And I was the happiest pup in the world for a moment there.” Marshall blushed.

“Ah, aren’t you the happiest pup already?” Chase teased.

“In one term. As long you are with me, I am the happiest one.” Marshall stuck his tongue out, joking.

“You are exaggerating, Marshall. Don’t you meet me every hour already?” Chase smiled.

“Every second.” Marshall also smiled.

“Alright, here you go!” Chase finished the knot and Marshall’s bow tie was done.

Marshall wore a maroon tuxedo along with a white shirt and red bow tie. Chase was using a navy blue tuxedo with white shirt and blue bow tie. He slipped his microphone to his tie.

“Can you wear the mic?” Chase asked Marshall.

“Ye- n-no! Sorry, I can’t!” Marshall stuttered. Chase laughed and also blushed.

“Just say that you wanted me to put it for you, you spoiled pup!” Chase pulled Marshall’s microphone from his pocket and started adjusting his mic to Marshall’s tie.

But, their noses touched accidentally. They stopped for a moment and looked at each other’s face while blushing. Those two dogs were unable to say anything.

 

Rubble’s coughing noise woke them up from their daydream.

“Ugh, man! My throat feels sore! Anyone got some coughing syrup?” Rubble faked his cough as loud as he can, followed by Zuma and Rocky’s loud laughter who were in the same room too.

“S-sorry, sweetie.” Chase stepped back and fixed his tie.

“T-that’s fine. I understand.” Marshall rubbed his cheek to hide his blush and adjusted his mic.

“Zuma, have you wore your microphone yet?” Chase asked the chocolate Lab.

“I do. You two looked awesome!” Zuma admired both Chase and Marshall. They only grinned.

“The same like the other brothers pairing!” Marshall also admired both Rocky and Zuma.

Rocky wore a green tuxedo with a black shirt and white tie. Zuma wore the same thing like Rocky, only his tuxedo was orange instead of green.

“Don’t forget about Rubble. He’s been trying a lot of wigs, and also look at his current one now.” Rocky giggled and pointed at Rubble.

“Sadly this is not a Halloween thing!” Rubble put off his wig that looked like Elvis Presley’s hair. With golden tuxedo and black shirt, he fixed his bow tie.

“D-damn, Rubble. I can’t hide it but to say that your clothing is really… outstanding.” Chase blinked several times and rubbed his eyes.

“Ah, thanks! You’re exaggerating, Chase.” Rubble smiled.

 

“I heard a lot of laughing noises, what do I miss?” Suddenly, a door was opened. When they saw who’s behind that door, everyone dropped their jaw slowly and said nothing.

Skye wore a beautiful pink gown. The gown was not too long, but it covered most of her legs. She fixed her microphone which she put next to her ears. Skye looked really beautiful.

“What?” Skye asked once again, waking the male pups from their daydreaming.

“Ah, you know, Chase.” Rubble answered. “Skye, is that really you? I still can’t believe it.” He looked at Skye’s gown.

“Well, I was thinking the same. Was it me who wear this? But then, it was really me. It is me, who wear this beautiful gown.” Skye grinned. “And Chase, huh? I can tell that.” She glanced at Marshall.

“I-it was Chase! Not me!” Marshall pointed his brother, nervous.

“Why don’t you push me away!? Not only me, okay!?” Chase, also stuttered, replied.

“Hey, just wanna ask the two brothers over there.” Skye looked at Zuma and Rocky who were at the different side. “Don’t you guys feel jealous?”

“Ah, jealous?” Rocky asked back. “No. No need to be jealous. Everyone has their own way in showing their love, and Zuma is not the type who do PDA often. But he won’t mind if I do so, though. And after all, no need to feel embarrassed, after all. It’s not like I’m kissing his mouth or whatsoever that may be… Some won’t accept it, right? I only kiss his cheek, the farthest. If a hug is lower than that, obviously.” Rocky giggled and embraced his brother.

Zuma blushed deep, really deep. “Shut up,” Zuma growled. “I’m not into showing you guys my wed face.” He said, followed by the other’s laughter.

Rocky stroked Zuma’s back and hugged him close to hide his embarrassed face. “Hey, no need to feel embarrassed on that, dear! It’s fine, you know!” Rocky laughed softly.

“But tell me if you wanna say that so I’m not going to go wed-faced like this!” Zuma punched Rocky’s chest playfully.

“Hey! You’re going to ruin my tuxedo!” Rocky blocked Zuma’s punches and laughed again.

“Man, those two cute couples are on it again.” Marshall snickered.

“Say it to yourself!” Chase hit Marshall’s back softly.

"Ow!" Marshall rubbed his head, grimaced. Rubble shook his head and smiled.

“We can do it, guys! Let’s go!” Zuma offered his paw, and the others put theirs on Zuma’s.

“Paw Patrol is on the roll!” They pushed downwards and raised their paws together while cheering on.

 

“Psst, Zuma and Rocky.” Chase pulled those two’s shoulders from behind. They were on the way to the front stage.

“O-oh, hey?” Rocky backed up.

“I… actually got a little choreography plan in the ending, can you guys…” Chase whispered his plan to both of them.

“Y-you seriously gonna do that in front of the public?” Rocky giggled.

“Well, that sounds cool, and cute, actually! I guess we awe weady to do what you asked, Chase!” Zuma looked really excited with Chase’s plan.

“Tell both Rubble and Skye too, so they can position themselves too.” Chase blushed. “I might get killed by him for doing that, but eh.” He also giggled.

“Alwight then. We will. Good luck!” Zuma and Rocky caught up with the others.

“Chase, be brave. You dared yourself to do so, don’t think about anything else.” Chase took a deep breath and followed his friends.

 

“Ladies and gentlemen, let’s welcome, Paw Patrol!” Mayor Goodway let the team enter the stage. They were surprised to see a lot of orchestra players had prepared themselves on the stage. It turned out that they will be dancing with some orchestra-quality music.

“E-er, before we perform, we’d like to thank everyone who is willing to spare their time only to watch this New Year’s performance. We are, honestly, glad to be asked to perform once again.” Chase said. “And also, we’d like to apologize, a deep apology for our unprofessionalism. We were sorry for what happened back then.” Chase bowed.

“We’re terribly sorry about that, it was… a personal conflict that happened in Paw Patrol.” Rocky continued.

“Chase didn’t mean to cry that loud, and maybe if some of you hear it, say things that shouldn’t be said.” Rubble patted Chase’s shoulder. “We were surprised too, actually. But we understood what happened.”

“Our owner, Ryder, was in a coma state at the time we performed,” Skye revealed the reason, and most of the audience looked surprised. “Yep, it’s not a lie. He was in a coma state.”

“But now, he is already awake. He recovered slowly from his coma state, and now he’s between us already. Ryder?” Marshall called their owner, and the spotlight shone to Ryder who was waiting next to the stage.

“We’d like to say a billion thanks to him too, for being the most suppowtive pewson we evew had. He took care all of us, which most of us awe stway dogs, like his own adopted dog. But, million of thanks won’t be enough fow his doings.” Zuma bowed with the others.

“And… maybe this is what we can do. We will perform once again.” Chase’s statement made the crowd went loud.

“Please enjoy our performance, thank you!” Marshall bowed again with the others and waited until the noises from the crowd were gone.

They stood with their hind legs, although Marshall needed assistance from Chase and Skye because he was about to fall once again.

“You guys ready?” Chase asked his friends. They all nodded.

(A.N.: **[C] – Chase** , **[M] – Marshall** , **[Z] – Zuma** , **[Ro] – Rocky** , **[Ru] – Rubble** , **[S] – Skye,** **Bold = Lirik Lagu** )

Chase took a deep breath, and he opened his mouth.

**[C] Wasn’t able to let you know, that I really do love you so.**

Chase sang the _ref_ part slowly, but he only sang one part. Marshall and Zuma continued Chase’s part together.

 **[Z** **& M] All my dreams fly in the snow, it feels like a miracle.**

Rocky continued their part.

**[Ro] Hoping that I could go, run through time grow up so I will know…**

Rubble and Skye finished the chorus.

 **[S** **& Ru] How much you really mean to me I will hold your hand~**

They went silent for a moment, and Marshall walked to the middle. He sat down, and the others surrounded him while holding each other’s hands.

“Ready.” Skye gave a sign to the orchestra players.

The music started soon after that sign. The song had a ‘graceful’ feeling because it was brought by the orchestra team. Everyone danced to the rhythm and did the choreography perfectly. They did the lining, but after Marshall showed himself, Chase grabbed Marshall’s paw and walked slowly to the middle, while Zuma replaced his original position. They sang together while holding paws.

 **[C] Wandering around in circles, still, I can't approach,**  
**Looking away from you though I wanted you to know.**  
**[M] But the more I try to get closer to you,**  
**What more can I do? Hearts, oh farther they seem to grow.**

The others did the dance while both Chase and Marshall focused on their vocals. Rocky and Zuma backed on each other after Marshall’s part and sang together while holding each other’s paw from behind.

 **[Ro] We’re only a step or two behind,** **  
[Z] But it feels like the opposite side.**

Skye sang her part and the brothers returned to their position.

**[S] Oh I believe, that someday you and I will meet  
So I will wait until eternity**

Like the usual, Chase and Marshall took the front position while both Zuma and Rocky moved to the right side, and both Rubble and Skye moved to the left side. They sang while dancing to the song.

 **[A] Oh I didn’t know how to say, that I love you in every way**  
**[Ru] If I can make things to be, [S] like in a dream or fantasy**  
**[A] Wish that I can be a little older to be strong and free**  
**[C & M] And never let you go in [A] all through the rough journey**

Skye moved to the empty side while the others went away to the opposite side. She spun gracefully with the gown. Everyone cheered for her awesome performance. At the end of the dance break, Rocky pulled Zuma’s paw and sang behind their friends.

 **[Ro] I’m trying to approach you but we are missing paths,**  
 **I still haven't told you that I like you very much.**  
**[Z] When I see you, I know you're hesitating,**  
**What should can I do? I realize that we're still so young.**

Zuma looked so nervous when he grabbed Rocky’s paw. He tried his best to sing as good as he can.

“Embarrassed?” Rocky chuckled when it was Zuma’s part. Zuma tightens his grab on Rocky and kept on singing. “My silly brother, indeed.”

Marshall and Chase held each other’s paw and sang their part.

 **[C] The distance is not closed although one step,  
** **[M] We're revolving, just going in circles.**

Rubble sang from sideways, while the others keep on dancing.

**[Ru] But there's no way I'll give up, we'll be together someday,  
I will go to you until always.**

Everyone danced like the usual.

**[A] My lips won’t ever say the truth, that my heart beating fast for you**   
**[S] Like a dream long time ago, [Ru] like a wish when I was young**   
**[A] I wonder if I could, run forward through time and pass this all**   
**[Ro & Zu] Go through this side of world [A] I’ll tighten your hold on me**

Marshall, Skye, and Rubble crossed paths with Chase, Zuma, and Rocky. This time, they created a line like the first time they practiced on.

 **[C] But even when we get lost, trapped in the wrong zone,  
** **[M] We will again, we'll end up together somehow.**

They disbanded the line and sang each other’s part.

 **[Z] Hoping you know now,** **[Ro] believe my love now,** **  
[S & Ru] Though I'm not ready, I'll go.**

They really showed a sad expression, visualizing the song’s actual meaning. Everyone lined up and started doing some kicking and spinning movements. At the middle of the dance break, Chase and Skye held hands and backed away from the other four.

 **[S** **& C] (Woo woo woo woo yeah)**

Without anyone but the Paw Patrol expecting, Chase sang Skye’s high part with a lower pitch. It turned out to be a melodious harmony combination, which also made the crowd went loud once again. Marshall and his friends kept on singing their parts while both Chase and Skye sang the ad-libs.

 **[A] Now that everyone really knows, that I really do love you so [S & C] (do love you so~)**  
**[A] All my dreams fly in the snow, just like a miracle [S & C] (oh, a miracle~)**  
**[A] We already went through, run through time, grow up and that I know [S & C] (Ah~ woah~)**  
**[Ro, Z, & Ru] How much you really mean to me, [A] I will hug you tight [S & C] (I will hug you tight~ Ah~ Oh~)**

“Wait, I sense a…” Ryder thought to himself. The lyrics somehow changed.

Rocky, Zuma, and Rubble sang the final line together. At the end of their part, Chase suddenly hugged Marshall from behind and ‘forced’ him to kneel down.

“Ch-Chase!?” Marshall thought to himself, but Chase gave a sign for him to keep on singing.

 **[M] You do promise that you will stay, and you actually never change** **  
[M & C] Smiling at me in the snow, I'll never let you go.**

Chase sang together with Marshall at the end of his ad-lib. Marshall was kind of embarrassed with what happened, and wasn’t ready with that sudden hug. It wasn’t on the plan they agreed on earlier. He looked really nervous, but he tried to sing as loud as he can. At the second line, Chase nuzzled Marshall’s face and made his brother blushed really deep. “!!!” Marshall was terribly alerted and it made him almost screamed.

“Duck!” Chase pushed Marshall’s head down when they finished singing. Zuma and Rocky jumped from behind them, and both of Marshall and Chase stood up as fast as they can.

**[A] Now that I get to go, run through time, grow up and I have known  
[C, M, & S] How much you really mean to me, [A] I will hold your hand.**

They finished the final dance break without anyone breaking down. The dance ended with Chase standing in front of his friends who lined up behind him and created a ’12-hour hands clock’ movement, and Chase ‘ticked’ with the beat while crossing his paws. The other five revealed themselves to the side, starting from Marshall, followed by Rocky, then Skye, after that Zuma, and the last one was Rubble.

Crowd’s cheering noises, followed by fireworks blasting behind them, marks the end of the year.

“Finally!” Skye exclaimed.

The others could only look in amazement. “Whoa…” Chase also saw his owner, Ryder, tried to walk to the stage from the ramps.

“Ryder!” Chase ran to him and tried to help him with his wheelchair. The others also helped him too.

“You made it. You guys did it.” Ryder smiled.

“Told you we will, right?” Chase also smiled.

 

“Ch-Chase… wh-what was… that for…?” Marshall’s face was burning red from embarrassment.

“Sorry.” Chase stuck his tongue out and moved his mic away. “It was… not planned with you. But both Rocky and Zuma knew, so that’s why I asked you to duck.” He explained. Both Rocky and Zuma giggled and also moved their mic away.

“Should’ve taken the pic of you two,” Rocky said jokingly.

“I got myself a camera. Who wants to take a picture?” Ryder pulled a small camera from his pocket. Marshall panicked, afraid they have to repeat the same scene in front of the public once again, but Chase laughed and held his brother as tight as he could.

“How about if we take a group picture? All of us?” Skye suggested. Everyone agreed on that idea.

“Mayor Goodway, mind to take a picture of us?”

Rocky and Zuma embraced each other, side by side at Ryder’s left. Rubble took a position on Ryder’s left side, and Skye took the right side. Chase hugged Marshall from behind, like that time when they sang.

“Okay, everyone, be ready. One, two…” Mayor Goodway aimed the camera at them.

At the “Two”, Chase pulled Marshall and ‘kissed’ his cheek, followed by the Dalmatian who tried to break free.

“Three!”

The result was… weird. Zuma and Rocky looked surprised to see what happened on the other side. Rubble, Skye, and Ryder ignored what happened, and both Chase and Marshall went chaotic. It looked like they are chased by something.

“PLEASE RE-TAKE THE PHOTO! THAT’S REALLY EMBARRASSING AND I’M NOT INTO SEEING IT EXISTING!” Marshall screamed out loud, and everyone else laughed. Chase was the loudest.

“This is great! Please give me a copy when you decided to print it out!” Chase ran away from the group and avoided Marshall as best as he could.

“CHASE! GET OVER HERE YOU SILLY DOG!” Marshall chased his brother with a little annoyance but also laughing. Everyone else could only laugh to see the Shepherd and the Dalmatian chasing each other.

“My oh my, you two are really something…” Ryder only shook his head.

 

After chasing each other, they decided to re-take the photo. This time, seriously.

“One, two, three!”

Everyone gathered around Ryder. Chase, Rocky, and Skye were on Ryder’s left side. Marshall, Rubble, and Zuma were on his right side. They pointed to their owner, and Ryder made a ‘giving’ pose to the camera.

“You all such great pups!”

**_Thank you for the whole memory we’ve created for this whole year. Running through time, growing more mature, becoming someone better than who we were. We… will always stay together, and always, until death separates us. We will._ **

**감사합니** **다** **!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explanations for the performance:  
> 1\. The first part, when they went slow, it was inspired from [Rough performance for Children's Day in Korea, 2017](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eO75jUXh35M).  
> 2\. The orchestra performance was inspired by the original video of GFriend at MAMA 2016. If you clicked the second link, then congrats, you saw my inspiration ~~goddess~~.  
>  3\. So far, all I know is Chase's tuxedo is canon. Yet, the others are not, yet. I really wonder, though!  
> 4\. Back then when I wrote the Indonesian version of this, the singing part was written in early May. I distributed that Skye, Chase, and Marshall are in one team, meanwhile Rubble, Zuma, and Rocky are in another team. With that, I _accidentally predicted_ **Pups Save a Ferris Wheel**. [In case you don't believe it, here's a screenshot from the certain episode](http://paw-patrol.wikia.com/wiki/Pups_Save_a_Ferris_Wheel/Images?file=Ferris_Wheel_52.jpg) that aired on May 12th/May 27th (Canada/US if I'm not mistaken). Even myself couldn't believe it!
> 
> I'm still using the same lyrics like Chapter 12's lyrics. Jason's, Janny's, and Audrey's. But, I changed the ending.  
> Well... it might feel drifting away from the actual song's meaning, but eh.
> 
> For the whole series, yeah, I portrayed Chase as someone who is a cry-baby. I'm not really sure, but I can see from his character that he's a super worrywart when it comes to his partners, especially Skye and Marshall ( **coughCHASHALLCHASKYEISCANONMANcough** ).
> 
> For those who stuck with me from Chapter 1 until this Chapter, thank you so much! I also apologize for delaying most of the chapters (Hello life machine broke). I'm glad you guys actually read this, even if just a small bits. But those small bits really help me up! You guys are the best!
> 
> I had fun while re-writing this fic in English. I got the chance to fix some scenes and also adding some scenes that are not available in Bahasa's version. And also, still a big thank you I present to Khikhi_Kiara. She was the one who 'forced' me to write all I wrote in a 'sketch version', which was originally about to be commissioned to someone else that's way more professional. But, like what she said, "Will it be the same like what you expected if you ever commissioned her?".
> 
> Also, big thanks to several illustrators who drew some pictures for several parts! Still, I'm open to those who want to draw the scene (I can't really pay for commissions if you happen to live outside Indonesia since I don't know how to use Paypal and whatsoever, but if you are really interested... I can ask for someone's help, I guess.).  
> -[Isohak](https://www.facebook.com/Isohak56765/) for drawing the [cover of this 'book'](https://www.facebook.com/Isohak56765/photos/a.305676709537042.61042.305668146204565/1080096098761762/?type=3&theater)! This was originally planned to be printed as a book, but... not yet. ~~commishmysenpieplease~~  
>  -[Alzeaker](https://www.facebook.com/zerwolfeAlz/) for drawing two illustrations for both Chapter 1 and Chapter 2, thank you so much! He's worth it for anthro, too  
> -Both [DhillieDaily](https://www.facebook.com/mfadhil.fadhlurahman) and [Wolfariz](http://www.furaffinity.net/user/wolfariz/) for doing collaboration for illustration at Chapter 5! Dale got a plan to remake the picture, though!
> 
> This marks the end of Siganeul Dallyeoseo. We will meet again in another chance, with another story! For now, let the Paw Patrol enjoy what they earned.
> 
> Private, signing out! Thank you!  
> -Private

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers:  
> -Paw Patrol belongs to both Spin Animation (Created by Keith Chapman) and Nick Jr.. I took no profit from this fan fiction, and I made this only for fun purpose.  
> -시간을 달려서 (Rough) and 오늘부터 우리는 (Me Gustas Tu) belongs to GFriend (Source Music label record). No paid-promotion related to the usage of the song.  
> 


End file.
